Deepest Desires, Deadliest Hate
by enidwilson
Summary: Three years after Darcy and Elizabeth had married, a murder happened at Pemberley. It tore friends and family apart and threw suspicions on many. Could our dear couple solve the crime and stay strong together? - COMPLETE, EPILOGUE is posted.
1. Death comes to Pemberley

Dear readers, I've published one of my stories here many years ago but couldn't recover the account. Well, let us start afresh. I'm offering you a murder mystery. It has a high body count. This is written together with R.C. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive comments are welcome.

All rights are reserved. Please do not post it anywhere else or share it without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It is well-known fact in all of England that Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley only wished for a little liveliness. It was thus a rational scheme for Mrs. Darcy to arrange merriment for him. After all, one should always maintain the spirits in a state of enjoyment, as life is short. How very true for this night at Pemberley. The Darcys decided to co-host along with their brother and sister, Jane and Charles Bingley, a fine assembly of their friends and family to celebrate the third anniversary of both couples' nuptials.

"Have you grown that bored with me, Mrs. Darcy," Darcy asked of his wife, as he pulled her into his lap and rubbed against her, marveling at the loveliness the expensive fabric was hiding.

"Never, my darling," Elizabeth whispered in his ear, grazing his lobe with her teeth. His face turned a proper shade of crimson, as he remembered their morning tryst and longed to retire back to the bedchambers. Unfortunately, it was just after breakfast.

~0~

The Pemberley estate was now a flurry of activity on that Saturday, August the 4th, as the eager to be seen first guests arrived. Although the couples' nuptials had been in November three years ago, they had decided to hold last year's anniversary party off until August, as Jane did not wish to leave her darling son Benjamin at such a young and tender age, as he had had a touch of colic. Elizabeth had picked the early August date, which was a secret between her and Mr. Darcy. It was the anniversary of Elizabeth's first trip to Pemberley, in which she truly began to fall in love with Mr. Darcy.

"Hmph, it has not looked this well-kept since your wedding." Mrs. Bennet sniffed to the Darcys, as she stepped down the staircase beside Mr. Bennet, with the younger Bennet girls; Lydia, Kitty, and Mary falling in step behind her, in order of height, rather than age. Mr. Bennet beamed with pride as he saw the happiness on Elizabeth's face.

After the double weddings in Hertfordshire three years ago, it had been some time since Elizabeth had seen her family. Longbourn was a good three days journey away, and it was easy for the Darcys to find small reasons to extend the delay in visits. Elizabeth's first pregnancy and their son's first year had provided reason enough for the last two years.

"Mrs. Bennet," Darcy said in all politeness.

"Well, I for one had expected a much larger turnout," announced Lydia, emerging from behind her parents. "This pales in comparison with the Goodnestone's party last month."

"Ah, Goodnestone, your new friend's estate in Buckinghamshire. Then I hope our celebration doesn't disappoint, in the atmosphere, sister," Elizabeth managed, while leading her family through the marble entryway, hoping to find someone else to occupy their amusements.

"Lydia, I did not realize that you would be a connoisseur of a fine party." Darcy's sister, Georgiana, said coolly as she approached the guests with impeccable timing. "Of course if I had entertained the idea, I would have known that you would never pass up an opportunity to lend your knowledge to us," Georgiana said sarcastically. She loved her brother's wife but could not stand Elizabeth's two youngest sisters, who always criticized or embarrassed Elizabeth, on their mother's instigation.

"I suppose my excellent taste is quite unknown to you, but I am pleased to see you have not joined a convent and abstain from tonight's festivity. I heard you have entertained that idea; have you not?" Lydia retorted.

Elizabeth noticed a certain vein protruding and pulsating on her husband's neck, and sent a silent prayer up to the heavens to give him the strength to make it through the festivity without seriously offending any of the guests.

With a quick bow to the Bennets and a raise of his eyes to Elizabeth, Darcy led Georgiana away from Lydia, into the ballroom first.

"Elizabeth, mother, father and sisters," cried an endearing voice. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and joy at seeing her best friend and favourite sister Jane and put a gloved hand on her arm.

"Oh Lizzy, we are hosting the event of the season, I have a wonderful loving husband, and a beautiful son and I worry that my good fortune is undeserved. Is it a real thing to have too much happiness? I feel positively light-headed." Jane smiled.

"Oh, I know exactly how you feel. It happens every time I have a glass of champagne on an empty stomach. Come, let us have a bit of the chiffon cake that we convinced our husbands was a total necessity," Elizabeth laughed as she led her sister into the ballroom, following the family.

~0~

Darcy, with a little bit of help from Bingley, had indeed spared no expense to please their wives by celebrating their anniversaries together. Primrose and anthuriums were strung throughout the estate, which seemed to overflow with the beauty and felicity of the two couples. Everyone who was anyone was clambering to attend Darcy's formal affair. The latest fashions and gallantry from London, Derbyshire and between, were displayed on the women, and the gentlemen were polished and starched so that the entire gathering gave the appearance of a group of dolls that had just been unwrapped at Christmas.

"Hello, my darling nieces. Don't the two of you look positively radiant?" Mrs. Gardiner declared, embracing Jane and Elizabeth warmly. Elizabeth smiled and pushed aside her feelings of anxiety that seem to inevitably surface with the dealings of certain family members as she kissed her aunt and uncle.

"I am thrilled the two of you were able to make it. Uncle Edward, I have heard a report that your work has been keeping you quite busy."

"Not too busy that I would miss the opportunity to pay a visit and celebrate the joyful union of my two favorite nieces." Mr. Gardiner replied with a wink.

"Oh hush, you!" Mrs. Gardiner mocked an expression of wonder. "The two of you have simply out-done yourself in the arrangement of this affair. Your elegant and exquisite taste has fashioned an event that will be long remembered. You have managed to bring the elegance of London to Derbyshire. Everyone who is someone is here. I'm sure your mother is pleased with the opportunities that seem to be afforded here," with this Mrs. Gardiner's gaze lingered on Lydia, who had managed to position herself near Viscount Henry. "I see that your sister has managed to seek out Lord Matlock's heir."

A dark shadow flitted across her uncle's face as a recognition seemed to occur.

"Ah, yes. Viscount Henry. I recall seeing him outside a shop at Bond Street. It must have been two months ago. Please excuse me, ladies." He uttered, as he rushed from the group.

"Unfortunately I see that Mother is currently barraging Lord and Lady Matlock," Jane stated. Elizabeth turned her head to observe Darcy's Uncle and Aunt and Viscount's parents. The handsome couple had grim smiles on their face, akin to the expression of two trapped animals.

"Ah, and who is the gentleman slowly making his way towards us," Mrs. Gardiner asked, as a young man in red with a dashing smile boldly approached.

"Lieutenant Digweed, this is my aunt, Mrs. Gardiner." Elizabeth introduced. "He is a friend of Mr. Bingley." she continued.

"I am so sorry to interrupt your conversation, Mrs. Bingley, could you please advise as to where I might find your husband?" Digweed asked Jane.

"You will find him in the anteroom possibly, hiding away with a proper drink, and perhaps a game of loo with some of the other gentlemen," Jane answered.

"Well, a proper gentleman can never resist a call to a proper drink. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Gardiner, and Mrs. Bingley...always such a pleasure to see you." he finished as he looked Jane up and down, with eyes finally resting on her bosom.

And with that Digweed made his way across the floor, knowing that he held the gaze of more than one young lady. Out of the corner of her eye, Jane noticed her sister-in-law, Caroline Bingley excused herself from the group she was conversing and followed in Digweed's direction.

"That young man seemed quite familiar, though I know for a fact that I hadn't met him. And his names sounds familiar. How would I know of him, ladies?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Unfortunately, he also happens to be a distant cousin to George Wickham," replied Elizabeth. George Wickham was a dissolute young man who had grown up in Pemberley and was a godson of the late Mr. Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy had warned his wife and her family of the scoundrel.

"The family resemblance is quite strong, in more ways than one," remarked Mrs. Gardiner.

~0~

Wishing to avoid any conversation regarding the scoundrel, Wickham, Jane excused herself as well and left to follow Caroline. As she made her way out of the large double doors, she kept her eyes fixed on who she thought might have been Caroline. It was this mistake that left her with a glass of red wine spilled down her bodice.

"Oh dear! I am so sorry M-m-Mrs. Bingley!" stammered Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam as he quickly moved to blot the stain he had just inflicted. Realizing that his movement left him with fingers on Jane's bosom, caused even deeper infliction of speech.

"Oh, h-h-heavens. Clumsy me." The Colonel blushed.

"Oh nonsense, I was just going to change." Jane lied and stepped away. "I am honored that you were able to attend the Darcy's and our celebration. It has been so long since you paid a visit to our home at Sapphire park." Jane noticed the man was quite shaken and took pity on him.

"Have you been beating my husband at cards?" she asked, smiling to put the poor man at ease.

"Beating...at cards? I have not."

"Did you just arrive then?"

"No…I..." Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed to be at a loss for words. Jane knew she needed to put him at ease promptly.

"Well, if you are a man who dances, there is a gay time underway in the ballroom."

"I am. Thank you," Richard added curtly, as he strode away.

Jane, having lost sight of Caroline completely, assumed Caroline had gone to the ladies room to at the rear of the house and ascended the giant green-carpeted stairs in search of Elizabeth's dressing room and a gown that she might borrow. She knew that all of the servants were busy with the party. As Jane passed a door to her right, which she thought was used as the temporary nursery, she heard some muffled sounds, and what might have been a cry. Both Elizabeth's and her sons had been left in charge with the nurses, and Jane wondered if she had mistaken the location of the nursery. She opened the door a bit to get a glance at her sweet cherub baby, Benjamin. Jane instantly regretted her decision. Before she could close the door, she made out the smooth cheeks- not of her one-year-old son, but of a grown man, whose pants were crumpled down around his boots. Two slippers with shoe-roses were curled around his back, as were two manicured hands, as the couple swayed to an invisible, mechanical rhythm.

Jane was incensed with the clandestine rendezvous. Who were these two disreputable, profligate animals? She thought she had observed a red coat on the man, but she could not be sure, as the room was dark. And as for the young woman, Jane had no idea. Jane had only seen the woman's hands and feet. Had Jane been spotted? Jane's stomach turned at the thought, as she quickly descended the stairs to tell her sister. Elizabeth, back in the ballroom, was holding court with her Darcy, the Matlock's and Lady Catherine.

"Jane, please join us for a toast," Darcy announced when he saw her. "You remember the Matlock's, and my aunt, Lady Catherine?"

Jane felt the eyes of the group on her hair that had come undone in her panicked escape down the stairs, her sweaty face, and the wine that spilled on her gown. Darcy's face fell as he saw Jane's appearance, and Elizabeth's was one of pure puzzlement.

"Oh yes, it is so lovely to see all of you here, for this fine celebration. Elizabeth, may I borrow you for a moment, please?" Jane inquired, putting her very most serene smile, but her fingers were in a vice-like grip on her sister's arm.

"My god, are you intoxicated?" Elizabeth giggled as they broke free from the group.

"I wish I were," she replied as her eyes teared up. "There is an awful scandal taking place in Pemberley in this exact moment. I wish I had never seen it."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked as the smile disappeared from her face.

"Upstairs. In one of the bedrooms. A lover's tryst. I cannot be sure who they are…" Jane trailed off leaving Elizabeth to imagine the worst.

"Oh no! What shall we do? Let me get my husband. You keep watch and make sure no one else goes up those stairs." Elizabeth ordered her sister, as she ran in to get her husband.

"And where is my husband in the middle of all of this debauchery?" Jane mused to herself.

Through the gap in the door to the ballroom, Jane watched as her sister calmly strode up to her husband, and seemed to be laughing a lover's whisper into his ear. Darcy's brow furrowed as he followed Elizabeth's playful tug towards the door.

"Jane. Where?" Darcy asked curtly.

"The second door on the left," she replied. Darcy leaped up the grand staircase two steps at a time. Some moments later, he returned to the stairs, shaking his head.

"Who?" Elizabeth questioned as he paused on the last step.

"No one," he answered. "Your sister must have startled whoever it was because they have gone. Please do not breathe a word of this to anyone, Jane, or the rumour will take hold."

Jane knew he was right. So many important guests were here. If rumour got out, no one would be able to resist talking about it. The gossip would be nearly impossible to extinguish.

"I will not tell a soul," Jane assured Mr. Darcy, as she wondered whether or not this was true, exactly. Jane told her husband everything. As if reading her mind, Darcy added, "Excluding, of course, your husband." Jane smiled in relief, and then remembered her dress.

"Elizabeth, could I trouble you for a change in the dress? You cannot expect me to continue with my hosting duties looking like someone who has been working in the kitchen."

"Of course, we will just be a moment. Please keep the guests entertained with your charming wit," Elizabeth teased her husband, as she and Jane again headed up the stairs.

"Who do you think the scoundrel and harlot were?" Elizabeth whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I wish that I had some clue, but alas, I have none. I have witnessed so many people, coming and going from the ballroom." Jane said.

"Yes, but the guests we have here are all of the highest esteem…" Elizabeth began.

"Maybe the lady was seduced." Jane offered, and both sisters fell into a fit of giggles. Upstairs, Elizabeth quickly picked out a deep red gown for her sister. "Now who will be seducing whom?" she asked as Jane pulled the dress over her curvaceous body.

Jane thought of Mr. Bingley slowly and sensually unbuttoning it later, and a warm feeling rushed over her. She was eager to get back to the party, find her husband, and resume the celebration.

As the sisters descended the stairs, they encountered Mrs. Bennet, looking more frantic than ever.

"There you are! Both of you! Sneaking away and hiding when there is a party to be hosting, and your sisters' very life may depend on the repercussions of this event."

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged a knowing smile. "Whatever do you mean, Mother?" asked Jane.

"Your poor sisters may be rendered as spinsters, and die penniless. It is the responsibility of their older and married sisters to match them with suitors who can provide for them, and extend them the same happiness that the two of you have been granted, thanks to the labours of your father and I."

"And who, exactly, would those willing young men be?" teased Elizabeth.

"Do not exacerbate my condition. You know how my nerves plague upon this aging body. Lieutenant Digweed, Viscount Henry, or Colonel Fitzwilliam, to name a few among several others. Many men are deserving of your sisters." Mrs. Bennet raged. "Do not play with me, Elizabeth! You ungrateful child are going to send me straight to my grave. But most importantly, you know that I am referring to Viscount Henry, Lord, and Lady Matlock's heir. He would make a prize husband for Lydia, Kitty, Mary..."

"I do not know Mother, I think the three of my sisters might be too much for the poor Viscount-" Elizabeth said while trying to maintain a straight face. Neither Jane nor Elizabeth could contain themselves any longer and doubled over in laughter. Mrs. Bennet huffed in frustration and returned to the ballroom to find Mr. Bennet and tell him what horrible and ungrateful daughters his oldest two had become in the absence of their mother. She reasoned that she would do a better job with the other three, even though she had managed to marry the two oldest off well. In remembering that, her nerves were soothed, slightly, and she was able to regain her composure.

Meanwhile, Jane finally saw her husband, Charles, emerge from the salon. His face was pale and sweaty.

"Whatever is wrong?" Jane asked. She hoped he had not lost too badly, playing high in whatever game of cards he might have been involved.

"It's Viscount Henry-" the words came out as a struggle.

"Oh no," lamented Elizabeth, "Mother has gotten to him before we could save him," she laughed. The joke was lost on Charles, who looked alarmingly at Elizabeth and his wife.

"You are aware of what has happened then?" Bingley asked, slowly. The smiles faded from both of the ladies' pretty faces as they registered the alarm in his eyes.

"Do we know what? What is happening?" Jane's mind flashed to the scandal she had witnessed earlier.

Charles paused for a moment as if gathering in his mind what he would like to say. "Viscount Henry is dead. It is quite apparent that he was murdered. He was bludgeoned about the head."

Jane felt nauseated immediately, and could not believe the words coming from her husband's mouth.

"Whoever has committed this bloody act, " Charles continued, " is likely still here. Darcy has sent for the magistrate. It is imperative that we keep all guests here until they arrive. Please act as calmly as you can, as we do not wish to alarm the staff or guests in the meantime. Go now together to check on our children, and come straight back to me. Elizabeth, I have sworn to your husband not to let you out of my sight after that. "

The last thing that Elizabeth saw before she hit the floor was the look of horror on her sister's face.

* * *

_A.N. I look forward to reading your reviews._


	2. A bloodied horse-shoe

_A.N. Dear readers, thank you for commenting and following. What is the protocol here at FFN? Do I reply to you at the review section, or via PM? Anyway, I'm going to post every few days until I catch up with my posting at another site. Then posting will be weekly. The story is about 60,000. Disclaimer: I don't know much about the legal system in the Regency era, please bear with my creative licence._

_Happy reading! Again, I look forward to receiving your comments and speculations. Enid_

* * *

Chapter 2

Elizabeth dreamt she was in a rowboat. The sunlight played upon the water and cast an infinite number of sparkles across the small lake. She was warm and full of happiness. Darcy's voice called out to her, but sounded to be a million miles away.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, please wake-up."

Elizabeth awoke to find herself, not under the sun's rays, but burning-up in her own bed, her mouth was a ball of cotton, and her head was pounding. Darcy was beside her, holding her hand, brow furrowed in concern. He handed Elizabeth a glass of water, which she preceded to gulp down.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, feeling confused.

"You fainted, darling," Darcy stated bluntly.

The horror of Mr. Bingley's words came back to Elizabeth in a flash. It was all true and real. Elizabeth then recalled that she was hosting a party, in her home, and that there were countless guests downstairs making merry, while one lay dead.

"Do not fret. Jane and Charles are back at hosting, and are ensuring that everyone is enjoying themselves...for now. Between the wine, the delectable edibles, and the music, I doubt that our absence has been noticed. And if it has, let them all assume that even after three years of marriages we still are unable to keep our hands off of each other," Darcy finished, kissing Elizabeth openly on the mouth.

The warm closeness of her husband brought comfort to Elizabeth as she sat up, as her head began to clear.

"What has happened to the poor Viscount?" she asked Darcy.

"At this point, it is rather uncertain. A large group of gentlemen was playing cards in the saloon. Mr. Hurst had organised quite a game. Viscount lost a hand and seemed rather ill at ease. He excused himself to go get a breath of fresh air, or so he claimed. He never returned to the game, so they assumed that he had moved on, to the ballroom. They continued their cards. I went in there to watch a game after I had returned from investigating the rendezvous upstairs and our Mr. Reynolds came to tell me that there was an urgent situation outside. I left the room with him, and he informed me that one of the stable boys, Joseph, had gone out to bring water to the horses, and found poor Viscount lying just inside of the stables, in a pool of blood. He ran to get Reynolds, who was in the wine cellar. Reynolds notified me immediately. I sent Joseph for the magistrate as I went out to the stables, and had Reynolds brought Bingley out. Bingley joined me at the stables. By the time we arrived there was nothing that could have been done for Viscount, as his body had grown cold." Darcy finished.

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of it all.

"I had only just come in when I found you and Jane by the stairs," Darcy continued. "I brought you up here, after you fainted, so as not to cause alarm. Jane and Charles are waiting for us to return to the ballroom so that we may break the news to Lord and Lady Matlock. We cannot allow them to continue in their merrymaking while their son lies dead in our estate, with the murderer still at large."

"I agree," said Elizabeth. "I only fear that we may cause a panic."

"We will try to be discreet until the magistrate arrives to avoid that panic. Reynolds has informed all of the other servants that no guests are to leave the property. Everyone, a murderer included, is here to stay. Martha, is just outside of the door to help you change and freshen up. I told her you had become dizzy after having a drink. I will wait for you just outside so that we may inform Uncle and Aunt of their son's tragic demise. We will do this together," with the last sentence Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's small hand, and she knew that he needed her as much as she needed him just now.

When she emerged from her room, Elizabeth found Darcy waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, as he had so many times before, although this was certainly something they had never done before. Aside from small rows because of her family, their union had been a constant state of bliss. She noted the storm cloud of thoughts brewing behind his eyes. She wondered if, like her husband, her own eyes would give away the knot of anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

The Darcys found the Matlocks inside of the ballroom. Lady Matlock was deeply engaged in a conversation with Louisa Hurst, Bingley's other sister. Elizabeth detected the slightest hint of disdain in Mrs. Hurst's face as she approached. She knew that Mrs. Hurst had never truly gotten over the fact that Bingley had chosen penniless Jane over the wealthy Georgiana. Louisa was no great admirer of the Bennet family.

"Mrs. Hurst and Lady Matlock, please forgive the intrusion. Lady Matlock, may I please borrow you for a moment?" Elizabeth asked of the noblewoman.

Louisa, fingering the pearls around her neck, remarked under her breath, "And I suppose we may add 'interrupting' to the list of Bennet family mannerisms."

"But of course, Mrs. Darcy," Lady Matlock agreed cordially, as she nodded her head. Elizabeth steered Her Ladyship lightly through the crowded ballroom and into the drawing room where Darcy, Bingley, Lord Matlock, and Colonel Fitzwilliam were already gathered.

Darcy drew a breath before speaking, "Aunt and uncle," he looked upon both gravely, "I am afraid I have news of the most horrendous nature. Viscount Henry was found dead, moments ago, in the stables outside. I suspect that foul play was involved, and have sent for the magistrate, who should be here promptly. As this brutal deed was enacted upon my own estate, I take personal responsibility, and will make it my mission to find the demonic party responsible for this heinous act." Darcy gazed at his elderly relatives with concern.

Lord and Lady Matlock looked stunned, both with mouths agape. Elizabeth feared for their health as the color drained from both of their faces.

"Nonsense," proclaimed Lord Matlock. "I just saw Henry in the ballroom."

"Is this a cruel prank? Was there a mistake? Could it have been someone else?" managed lady Matlock.

"I assure you that it was Henry, Aunt. I have seen the body…" Darcy added, unable to finish the sentence and provide a mental picture for the couple who had just lost their son.

"Elizabeth and I are here at your disposal. We will leave no stone unturned in an attempt to right this wrong. My humblest apologies," Darcy concluded.

Lord Matlock turned to embrace his wife. She buried her face into her husband's chest and sobbed loudly. Elizabeth had never seen such a raw expression of grief, and wished she could leave them to each other in privacy. She was unsure what the right thing to do when someone was murdered in your home was.

Just then there was a sharp knock at the door. Lieutenant Digweed did not wait for the door to be opened, but instead barged in with Reynolds at his heels.

"I am so sorry Mr. Darcy, the lieutenant would not wait-" began Reynolds.

"Darcy, why are your servants refusing my request to summon my horse. What is this bit about not leaving?" Lieutenant Digweed demanded.

"Thank you, Reynolds," Darcy said, excusing Pemberley's head butler. "Lieutenant, may I have a word with you outside," Darcy said firmly, not waiting for Lieutenant Digweed's reply.

Inside the room, quiet sobs continued to rise from lady Matlock's throat. She could not seem to bear to bring her chest away from her husband.

~0~

"We will leave you, aunt and uncle," Elizabeth whispered as she knelt in front of the couple, taking both of their hands. "Please summon me when you need anything. My heart goes out for your loss, of such a fine and noble son." At that Elizabeth tiptoed toward the door. Bingley followed suit. A silent Colonel Fitzwilliam remained frozen by his parents' side, the news seeming to have left him speechless. His head was down, and his hand was on his mother's shoulder.

Outside of the door, Darcy had just broken the news to Lieutenant Digweed, who was pacing, exuding wild suggestions.

"The magistrate may take ages, Darcy, we need to question the guests immediately, on our own accord. We will separate the women first and give them the news, as they will be hysterical-" Digweed strategised.

"I do not think that will be necessary," Bingley stated as Reynolds opened the front doors to usher two men, one long and lean, and the other rather short and portly into the lobby.

"Thank you for coming with such speed, gentleman," Darcy greeted the men.

"How do you do, Darcy? It's good to see you, although I am sorry for the reasoning for a visit," said Constable Peabody, straightening his jacket, which was a bit short on his long frame.

"Mr. Darcy," Magistrate Cage acknowledged, shaking Darcy's hand with his own plump one. At the constable and magistrate's request, Bingley, the stable boys, and Reynolds were to give their accounts of the events that had transpired surrounding the murder. Darcy, Elizabeth, and Jane were to let the guests know of the unfortunate circumstances, and hold them all in the ballroom. They would be called out, one-by-one, to be questioned. The servants would be locating guests that had ventured to other parts of the estate, such as the gardens, and returning them to wait in the ballroom. The servants would also be questioned, in between their taking care of the guests.

It was with solemn faces that the trio returned to the ballroom. Darcy held his wife hand to support each other. At this point, Lieutenant Digweed had already returned to the ballroom. The room was abuzz with speculation. Jane whispered into the ears of the small orchestra to halt their playing, and Darcy picked up a fork and wine glass, and clinked them together as if to give a toast.

The room became eerily silent as he addressed the group, "I am so sorry to disturb you, and it is with a heavy heart that I must end our celebration. Some of you, have no doubt already been informed of the terrible and tragic news. Our own Viscount Henry was found, murdered, here at Pemberley. The magistrate asks for your cooperation as they interview us all, in order to find the person responsible." Darcy and Elizabeth looked out onto the sea of faces in shock and disbelief.

"Does this mean there is a murderer here, among us?" called out Mrs. Bennet.

"Well, yes, or a murderess.." Kitty interjected, but her voice became lost among the hysteria that ensued. Several ladies fainted, including Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and many more ladies were in tears. Lieutenant Digweed might have been partly correct in his assessment of the circumstances. Many of the gentlemen, feeling helpless in the situation began to feel hostile, irritated, and insistent. Many demanded to know in what sort of order they would be called for questioning, for which the hosts had no answer. Darcy left shortly to return to the magistrate and constable.

"This may become the most notoriously awful party on record. People will be talking of this for years to come," remarked Kitty.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, this is truly a disgrace." anguished Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet gave both of his older daughters a hug and inquired to see if he could be of any service.

"Tending to mother's nerves may be a top priority," Elizabeth instructed, as she made her rounds to apologise and soothe the large group of anxious guests. She found Mrs. Gardiner holding hands with Charlotte Collins.

"Oh Charlotte, I didn't think you would be able to attend. I'm so sorry now that you did," Elizabeth grimaced, embracing her best-friend, who had been unwell the day earlier.

"I am only glad that I could be here to support you and Mr. Darcy," replied Charlotte. It was only now that Elizabeth felt the slightest bit of pity for herself and her ruined party. Quickly, she put it aside as she remembered the grieving Matlocks in the parlour.

"Why would anyone wish to harm Viscount Henry?" Charlotte questioned. Elizabeth could only shake her head, having no idea herself.

It occurred to Elizabeth then that her uncle was absent. "Where is Uncle Gardiner?" she asked her aunt.

"I assume he has been playing cards with the other gentlemen. Or he may be one of the first whom the magistrate will be questioning," Mrs. Gardiner responded.

"That shouldn't take long then, should it?" Elizabeth said to reassure. "And where is your Mr. Collins, Charlotte?" she asked of her friend.

"He is attending to Lady Catherine. You know he feels a certain kinship to her, and when he saw her faint, he could not help but to attend to her."

Elizabeth glanced across the room to where Lady Catherine lay on the chaise lounge with several ladies gathered around her. Mr. Collins crouched near her face, fanning it with his handkerchief. Elizabeth suppressed a roll of her eyes on seeing such a display of loyalty despite the grave situation.

As the magistrate began slowly calling the guests from the great room, Elizabeth grew impatient. All she wanted was for this nasty business to be finished, with the murderer seized and taken to jail. Elizabeth noticed Jane return looking highly uncomfortable. Knowing that Jane had played no part in the gruesome act, she worried over her sister's obvious anguish.

"Jane, what is the matter? Are you well?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, it was- so mortifying. I had to recount to the two men what I had seen upstairs," Jane answered agonisingly. "It was horrible. They wanted to know so many details about what I had seen. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life." Elizabeth quickly embraced her sister.

"Oh my goodness, upon hearing of Viscount's murder, I had completely forgotten the disgraceful pair upstairs. I am dearly sorry, sister. It seems as though there is more than one mystery to be solved at Pemberley today." Elizabeth consoled.

~0~

The interviews wore on well into the late evening. Elizabeth had instructed the orchestra to continue playing, in an effort to enliven the spirits of her guests, but it was to no avail. The ballroom had the air of a prison holding cell, with its occupants feeling trapped. The alcohol seemed to be intensifying the feelings of anger and grief as well, so Elizabeth had the servants discreetly remove it, and bring in vast quantities of hot tea to help soothe the nerves. Many guests picked at the glorious spread arranged beautifully on the side table. At this point, there were as many different theories of who killed Viscount within the room as there were roses in the garden.

~0~

Finally, the magistrate and the constable summoned Elizabeth and Darcy.

"I would like to thank you and your guests for your cooperation, as well as your patience. We have gathered a sufficient amount of evidence at this point, enough so that we will be making an arrest. I am sorry that your anniversary has seen such an unfortunate turn of events," Constable Peabody concluded.

"Who is the culprit? What was the incriminating evidence?" asked Darcy.

"One gentleman had no alibi for his whereabouts during the time of the murder, and a bloodied horse-shoe was found in his carriage, under the seat. We believe he hid it there in his haste, after using it on the victim, with the intention of disposing of it after leaving the estate," replied Magistrate Cage, as he rubbed his rather large belly.

Elizabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Was the man in question a guest of the party?" she asked.

"Indeed it was, Madam. We have taken into custody Mr. Gardiner," Cage replied, wiping cake crumbs from the corners of his mouth with his handkerchief. "Our investigation here is complete."

For the second time that day, Elizabeth felt herself go faint.

"But that is impossible, sir. He is my uncle, and an extremely well-respected businessman of London."

"I have no cause to disbelieve you, madam; however in my experience, I have found that being respected does not preclude one from committing a crime. As I have previously stated, the lack of an alibi combined with the bloodied horseshoe in your uncle's equipage is great indicators of culpability."

Elizabeth was incensed, and suddenly felt Darcy's hand on the small of her back. Calming and steadying her. She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut-off by Constable Peabody.

"Madam, I do understand your sense of loyalty. Your uncle will be given a fair trial and proper treatment. While he is not the only person of interest without an alibi, he is in possession of an item that we believe to be the murder weapon. We will be continuing in our investigation of this case, regarding Mr. Gardiner's motive. And if either one of you finds any information that may be pertinent to the case, please do not hesitate to contact us," he said.

"We most certainly will," Darcy informed the magistrate, as the latter mustered to leave with the constable.

"Do not worry, my darling. We most certainly will find more information," he murmured into Elizabeth's ear. "A bloodied horse-shoe?" Darcy frowned and tapped his forehead.

"What is it?"

"It reminded me of what Uncle Gardiner had said during the card game. I cannot recall exactly right now. It will come back to me soon. We shall clear Uncle's name."

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder. She needed him to be right. Her uncle's very life depended on it.


	3. A man who loves starlings

_A.N. Thank you Debu, Lily, Sacredwoman, ebrillblaiddes and NotACursedChild for commenting, and others for following/favouriting it. I live on your comments. I look forward to hearing your speculations, greetings and comments. Just to clarify, in this story, there was no elopement in Brighton. Lydia and Wickham are not married. Now, let see if Team Darcy can free Mr. Gardiner._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Did you enjoy that, dearest?" Darcy asked, rolling off of his wife into the twisted sheets.

"Very much so, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth replied, exhausted, as she ran her hands through his thick, dark hair. She loved these locks and the way that they fell about his handsome face.

The grisly murder that had occurred during the anniversary of the Darcys that Saturday, had brought the two closer in their grief. They both needed each other and found comfort and solace in the arms of one another. Marital relations with her husband had never been dull, but it had taken some time to get back into the swing of things after Edward had been born. The party and all of the horror that had come with it had created quiet desperation and need within Darcy, of which only his wife could remedy. Elizabeth was grateful for the closeness the two shared, and it was the only thing that seemed to take her mind off of her poor incarcerated uncle and the gruesome crime that had been committed in her home.

~0~

For a woman whose husband had been accused of murder, Mrs. Gardiner was taking the news reasonably well. As would be expected of a woman with her share of fortitude, she had remained as stoic as ever as her husband was taken away from the party two nights ago in the magistrate's carriage.

"I am convinced not only of my husband complete innocence, but that this parish's magistrate will perform their civic duties impeccably, and piece all of the clues together, thus freeing my husband," she had announced as the horses clipped away with her newly arrested husband then. Elizabeth noticed the way that Mrs. Gardiner wrung her hands as she was speaking, and felt a small glimpse of her aunt's true feelings. It made Elizabeth love and admire her all that much more.

"Of course, you are absolutely right, madam," Bingley had added. "This mystery will be resolved soon enough, thus clearing your husband's good name."

Elizabeth had a good deal less confidence in Peabody and Cage and felt that because the heinous crime had been committed at her estate, that it should naturally fall to her and Darcy to reason things out. After all, this was not London, the magistrate was a volunteer position, and they had just arrested a man for the crime. How much more thorough would the investigation actually be?

At Elizabeth and Darcy's insistence, Mrs. Gardiner was staying on at Pemberley until either the trial or Mr. Gardiner was set free. Whichever came first. Her children, still in London with their nannies, had no clue as to the arrest of their father, as their mother had written to them that both of the Gardiners would be taking a "brief holiday" at Pemberley, and for the four of them ought to be on their best behaviour.

"I am happy to have you here with us, although I wished the circumstances for a visit were less dire," Elizabeth told Mrs. Gardiner that afternoon as they were walking together in the garden with little Edward Darcy in his pram. Mrs. Gardiner was incredibly fond of little Edward and was prone to popping into his nursery and stealing him away from the nanny.

"As do I, and we must hold strong in our convictions that my husband will be released soon," Mrs. Gardiner replied.

~0~

Mrs. Gardiner was also helping Elizabeth to keep a close eye on Kitty. Elizabeth's younger sister was also staying on at Pemberley, at Mrs. Bennet's insistence. "Elizabeth, how is it that you have grown so selfish since your marriage?" Mrs. Bennet had asked. "Kitty is to come out to the world, and you know that it is important for her to stay with you and expand her sense of culture and knowledge of the world. Please do not think solely of yourself." Mrs. Bennet had planned to take Lydia, her favourite, to have some merriment on their way back to Longbourn and wanted Kitty out of her hair. The silent Mary would keep Mr. Bennet company. Elizabeth had felt overwhelmed and powerless to argue at the time.

~0~

"Mr. Darcy mentioned that he is going into Lambton straight away to speak with the magistrate today. Perhaps you and I should go with him, and visit your Uncle," Mrs. Gardiner said to Elizabeth. As the previous day had been a Sunday, with which no work could be done, Darcy was anxious to get to town this Monday morning to try his best in setting Mr. Gardiner free.

"I think that is a fine idea," responded Elizabeth. "It will be good to get out of the house. I shall see if Kitty and Georgiana would also like to join us on the excursion."

~0~

Elizabeth found Darcy out at the stables. He adored the strength and quiet beauty of the animals. He had once told Elizabeth that horses had more sense than the majority of the people he knew. Elizabeth found him stroking the nose of one of his favorite mares. Darcy smiled as he saw Elizabeth approaching.

"I cannot help thinking," Darcy began, "that there must be some sort of clue here, that I have yet to notice, as this was the scene of the crime."

"Cage and Peabody did search here," Elizabeth offered.

"Yes, but that may be cause for us to continue searching, ourselves," Darcy said.

"We have all decided to join you in your trip to town today. I have not left Pemberley since before the party, and I think a trip to Lambton will be good for all of us. It would be good for dear Uncle, as well. I am sure he could use some cheering. We still have three-quarters of an hour before we should leave. Let's do it," Elizabeth said.

"If it means more time for me to be with you, I would go along with merely any scheme you would propose," Darcy replied. Darcy examined the right side of the stables diligently while Elizabeth began looking around for anything that might seem out of place on the left. As she did not often come inside of the barns, she was unsure for what she might be looking. Half an hour later, Darcy returned to Elizabeth's side.

"Anything?"

"I am not sure," Darcy tapped his forehead. "The workbench looks not right, no, it is nothing." He shook his head in frustration. Elizabeth smoothed her hands over his chest. He then took Elizabeth into his arms and kissing her fervently on the mouth, and putting his hand tenderly at the nape of her elegant neck. She felt his arousal, already hard, press against her.

"I beg your pardon. Mr. Darcy," Joseph interrupted, looking down at the ground. He had just come into the stable to get something after preparing the horses and carriage for the trip.

Darcy furrowed his brow suddenly, "Joseph, I had a look over your tools that you keep on the workbench, a moment ago. I noticed that the hammer that you use for the horse's shoes seems to be missing. Have you taken it elsewhere?" asked Darcy.

"No, sir. I have not needed it this week, and had not noticed it missing." Joseph replied.

"Please search for it at once," Darcy ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Elizabeth's skin broke into gooseflesh, and she felt a chill pass through her. She wondered if ghosts were, in fact, real, and if so- would Viscount Henry's be here in the stables, where he drew his last breath? Elizabeth wondered if the poor horses had seen the horrible act. Eager to leave the stables, Elizabeth turned to go.

"Sir! I found it!" Joseph called wildly. "It was in the phaeton, just inside the door," he added, handing the hammer to Darcy. Elizabeth noticed the brown coloring and wondered if it were rusted.

"Why! It is covered in dried blood," Darcy exclaimed. "Perhaps it had something to do with Henry's murder. Good work, Joseph. I shall be taking this to the magistrate today."

"Sir, I stepped onto this just then, near the rear wheel of the phaeton." Joseph handed Darcy a snuff-box with a delicate pattern of a starling in purple sheen. Darcy frowned. He had never seen it used by any of the men in the family. He pocketed it.

~0~

As Darcy and Elizabeth made their way back to the house, Elizabeth's mind was racing.

"Please do not hang your hopes on this possible piece of evidence, Elizabeth. We do not know if this was the murder weapon, and your uncle still lacks an alibi." Elizabeth knew he was right and did not wish for her hopes to be dashed.

"And the snuff-box?"

"I have not seen it before."

"It could belong to the murderer."

"A man who loves starlings?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. Husband and wife exhausted their speculation. They met up with Mrs. Gardiner who seemed to agree with Mr. Darcy and was less excited than Elizabeth had hoped.

~0~

"I have never known anyone who has been arrested before, much less been in jail for murder. This is a bit of excitement," remarked Kitty on the way to town. Georgiana stayed behind to practise on the pianoforte. Elizabeth bit her tongue. As the horses pulled through the tiny streets of Lambton, Elizabeth thought she saw several people whispering and pointing towards their carriage. The horses came to rest outside of a small, low, gray building, which served as the small town's jail. It was this dispiriting abode where her poor uncle was imprisoned.

Darcy had sent word to Cage and Peabody that he would be coming today, but Elizabeth wondered who was the owner of the other carriage that had stopped in front of their own. The three ladies and Darcy ambled up the ramshackle steps.

"Dr. Jordan," Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed, with surprise in her voice. "What brings you out to the countryside? Do not tell me that you have come all of this way from London to treat a horse. Are you visiting relatives here?" she continued.

To Elizabeth's slight annoyance Magistrate Cage waddled out of the building and stood behind Dr. Jordan.

"No madam. I do not," Dr. Jordan replied. "Mr. Darcy sent me an express, and I came as fast as I could to help clear things up."

Mrs. Gardiner looked utterly puzzled. "Whatever do you mean, sir?"

Darcy interjected. "I recalled during the course of our card game Mr. Gardiner telling of a chance visit with Dr. Jordon the weekend before our party. I sent word for him to come immediately to corroborate Mr. Garnier's story."

Elizabeth was puzzled as to how this man was connected to her uncle's alleged crime.

"It was just last Saturday that I met up with Mr. Gardiner. The two of you, Mrs. Gardiner, had taken the carriage, and I believe you were inside of a dress shop. Mr. Gardiner had me take a look at your horse's foot, as he thought it had become agitated. Sure enough, due to the mud and pebbles the horse's hoof had become bruised and sore. I took the shoe off, to let the hoof breathe and gave Mr. Gardiner a spare one I had. I put the original shoe into the carriage." Dr. Jordon explained.

"My husband must have forgotten to ask the stable boy to remove it from the carriage when we got home," exclaimed Mrs. Gardiner.

Dr. Jordon nodded and showed them a sheet of paper. "Indeed. My secretary wrote up this receipt when I returned to the office."

Elizabeth looked to Cage and Peabody who were also both nodding their heads, clearly having the same story just explained to them as well. The afternoon sun glinted off of Dr. Jordon's bald head, making him appear to Elizabeth as an angel.

"How does this affect the investigation?" Darcy asked, getting to the root of the matter.

"Dr. Jordon's story corroborates with Mr. Gardiner's explanation of the horseshoe in the carriage. " Mr. Cage acknowledged.

"This timing is quite exceptional," Darcy began "as it was only this morning that our stable boy, Joseph, found this inside of our carriage, as he was preparing it for our trip into town," Darcy said, pulling the brown, bloodstained hammer from the small rucksack Reynolds had put it in.

"The hammer is normally kept on the workbench in the barn. The handlers have had no need for it these past two days, and had therefore not noticed its absence." Darcy informed the men. He also showed them the snuff-box and told them where it was found.

"Mr. Gardiner is still left with no alibi for his disappearance at the time of the murder. He claims that he went outside to clear his head, after the loss in cards, and became entranced by the lovely gardens," said Peabody.

"The gardens are quite lovely," added Kitty, no doubt to interject herself into the conversation when she repeated the story later to anyone who would listen.

"It is in my opinion that with the dismissal of the alleged murder weapon, Mr. Gardiner must be released from custody," stated Magistrate Cage.

"He still has the motive," Peabody muttered in a low voice.

"Which is?" Darcy said sternly.

"H-he admitted that h-he argued with the Viscount outside of a shop in London, two months ago."

"About what?"

"Some rude comments about Mr. Gardiner's profession or what."

"That is hardly strong enough as a motive, and to wait for two months to kill Viscount Henry?" Darcy glared at Peabody.

"I concur," agreed Cage.

"Guard, release Mr. Gardiner at once. His family is here to retrieve him. He is free to go," Peabody called out, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, thank heavens!" cried Mrs. Gardiner as she and Elizabeth embraced, her eyes filling with tears of joy. Mrs. Gardiner then shook the hands of Cage and Peabody. "Thank you both for your dutiful and diligent service. I appreciate your attention to detail, and your ability to uphold the law." Peabody and Cage both looked a bit sheepish at this last comment.

Mr. Darcy also shook the men's hands and thanked them. "Where does this leave your investigation then, gentlemen?" he asked.

"The hammer could be the murder weapon and the snuff-box left by the murderer, possibly a gentleman with means. We do have a few other pointers to be followed up on," began Cage. "We are to meet with the doctor who performed the autopsy this afternoon, which we hope to gather a bit more information from before pursuing our leads," said Cage.

"Very well then," said Darcy. "Please do continue to keep us informed of your progress with the investigation. As I mentioned in our previous conversation, I have every intention of fully backing this investigation, financially. Mrs. Darcy and I, and Pemberley are at your disposal."

With that, an extremely disheveled, albeit grateful Mr. Gardiner appeared. His wife embraced him and did her best to smooth down his hair. "You look like you've been in jail, Mr. Gardiner," his wife teased, affectionately.

The party returned to Pemberley straight away, so Mr. Gardiner could freshen up, relax and have a proper meal. Elizabeth sent word round to the Bingleys, as well as the Bennets, to notify them of Mr. Gardiner's release.

Although Pemberley was officially in mourning, a dinner was held at Pemberley that evening, as spirits were high. Dr. Jordon had been invited to dine, as a way to thank him for his aid in Mr. Gardiner's release from prison.

"I would like to toast to you, Dr. Jordon, for your hasty trip to Lambton, for which I am eternally grateful," Mr. Gardiner said, raising his glass as the guests enjoyed their first course around the large table.

"It was no trouble at all, and I thank you, Darcy, for having me on in your fine home." Dr. Jordon returned.

Kitty could not resist pestering Mr. Gardiner with questions regarding his imprisonment. "Were you treated rather poorly in jail, Uncle Gardner?"

"I was not, thanks to Darcy, but it was certainly no place for a lady," Mr. Gardiner responded.

"Were there women in the jail?" Kitty asked, incredulous.

"Are there birds in the sky?" Georgiana murmured with a roll of her eyes.

"Not presently. However; some women are incarcerated from time to time. Mostly in London. I doubt if Derbyshire has seen the likes of too many female criminals."

"I would assume that the crimes committed by the fairer sex would be petty misdemeanors from the lower class mostly. Widows stealing to feed their children, beggars snatching jewelry or pick-pocketing, or the like. It is quite uncommon for a female to be a murderer." said Dr. Jordon.

"I believe they are called 'murderesses', Doctor," commented Darcy.

"A murderess is a rare woman," added Mr. Gardiner. "Women are the fairer, gentler sex, and most women are both physically and mentally incapable of such a brutal deed. It goes against their nature. It goes against science."

"Are murderesses tried, as a man would be?" asked Kitty.

Georgiana uttered in a low voice again. "Do women breathe, as men do?"

"Oh yes. They are hanged, replied Dr. Jordon. "In fact, I recall a woman who has hanged a few years ago in London. She had found her husband in bed with another woman, and it drove her to madness. She killed both of them with a pair of sewing scissors right there in the very bed they were laying in."

"Can we think of a more pleasant topic?" asked Elizabeth, eyeing Kitty.

As the group was finishing their strawberry tarts and tea, Reynolds came in and whispered into Darcy's ear.

"It seems that the magistrate has arrived. Please excuse us," he said, nodding at Elizabeth to follow him out.

The Darcys found Peabody and Cage standing in the drawing room, where Reynolds had left them.

"Good evening gentlemen, please be seated," Darcy welcomed, gesturing to the chairs. "May I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Darcy. We will not be long. I know that you wished to be kept informed. We wished to let you know that an arrest has been made regarding a second suspect in the murder of Viscount Henry." said Peabody, grooming his moustache.

"With such expediency?" Darcy remarked.

"Yes, as we continued our investigation, we found some rather compelling evidence, for which I am unable to divulge at this time, as it may compromise the trial," Peabody said.

"Was the person arrested a guest of this estate during your investigation?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. Indeed it was. It was Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Elizabeth gasped. Darcy looked as if he had misheard the magistrate.

"Did you say 'Colonel Fitzwilliam,' as in the brother of the deceased?" asked Darcy, trying to clarify what his mind could not accept.

"That is correct, sir." Cage confirmed. "When we initially spoke with him, he was extremely nervous and agitated. He had no alibi for his whereabouts during the time of the murder, benefit most advantageously after Viscount's death, and as Constable Peabody mentioned, we have some rather incriminating evidence recently collected. I regret that we are unable to discuss the case with you any further sir. Lord and Lady Matlock have requested that the cad be handed over to the magistrate in London. That is where the Colonel is being taken to now, and where his trial will be, as well." Cage finished.

"Thank you, both, for your services," Darcy said. "Reynolds will see you out."

The magistrate and constable shook hands with Darcy and bowed toward Elizabeth as they made their way out. After they left, Darcy went to the large bay window, overlooking the pond, and rested his forehead against the glass. Elizabeth's heart, and hands went out to her husband. Lord and Lady Matlock were his aunt and uncle, and Viscount Henry and Colonel Fitzwilliam his cousins. He had grown up with the boys and spent a great deal of time with both of them in his childhood. Elizabeth had heard countless tales of their boyhood adventures.

"I am certain with all of my being, that Colonel Fitzwilliam did not kill his brother," Darcy said emphatically, turning his face from the window and locking his intense gaze into hers.

"Then it is up to you and me to prove it," Elizabeth said, hoping that her voice did not betray her confidence.

Darcy and Elizabeth had scarcely returned to dinner when Darcy was notified of yet another visitor to Pemberley.

"I was unsure whether or not to let him in, sir," Elizabeth heard Reynolds whisper to her husband as they left the dining room.

"I left him in the foyer," Reynolds stated.

Elizabeth noticed Mr. Darcy's back stiffen, and his jaw clench. George Wickham was pacing the marble floor, just inside of the door.

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "I assure you, Wickham, whatever business you may think that you have here-" he began but was cut-off by Wickham.

"I have come straight from dinner at Matlock estate. The most horrible thing has happened. We were all in the drawing room when the magistrate arrived. They arrested Richard for the murder of his own brother!" Wickham, wild-eyed, continued. "Lady Matlock, as you can imagine, was quite beside herself. To see her, in that condition, was truly awful."

"And why are you here?" asked Darcy.

"Lord and Lady Matlock had always shown such kindness to my father and me when I was a boy. Since the death of my father, they have remained in contact. I was in the neighbourhood when I heard the news and visited them. They are truly some of the best people that I know," Wickham said, pausing.

"Go on then," prompted Darcy.

"You and I both know that Colonel Fitzwilliam is innocent," continued Wickham. "The crime that he has been accused of was committed here, at your home. You owe it to Lord and Lady Matlock to help Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"You know nothing of my involvement in this matter. I will work to right this wrong, but it has nothing to do with you. Now please go. You are not welcome in Pemberley." Darcy concluded.

"Reynolds, please show Mr. Wickham out," Darcy called over his shoulder, turning on his heel.

"No need," called Wickham as he slammed the door behind him.


	4. A morbid affair

_Dear lovely readers, thank you for reading. Thanks Lily for your review. The story visitors' statistic is great. I'm super happy about it. But I hope to get more reviews or comments from you. Come on, press the review button! Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 4

As was fitting for a day of a funeral, the sky over Pemberley was dark and ominous, with black clouds filling it. The birds and the bugs had ceased their chirping and buzzing that woeful Friday, and all that remained was a dreary silence that seemed to devour the estate.

"Apparently the magistrate of London is filled with complete incompetence," Darcy scowled.

He was reading over an express from his man in London, while Elizabeth bounced Edward on her knees. The baby's plump delightful face was a stark contrast to her husband's mood. Both Darcys were in complete dread of the coming service.

Elizabeth had never attended a murdered person's funeral before, let alone her husband's cousin who had been killed in her own home. The knot of anxiety in her stomach had grown to the size of a grapefruit.

"Are you prepared for your stay at Sapphire Park?" Darcy inquired. Elizabeth was unsure if he was asking if she was packed or if he was inquiring of her mental resolve. She hoped it was the former.

"Yes, darling, I am ready. I am only sorry to be leaving the two of you, my loves," she responded.

Jane had written and asked if Elizabeth would come and stay on with her and Charles for two nights after the funeral. She had stated that it was important. Elizabeth did not want to leave Darcy during this most difficult time but felt that Jane must be needing her as well. This would be her first time leaving Edward for an extended period as well, and she was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt over it.

Sensing her trepidation, Darcy put down his notes and moved to be near Elizabeth and Edward, putting his arm around Elizabeth and drawing them in close.

"For whatever reason, Jane needs you. Please do not worry about us. We are well taken care of here, and it will only be for a few days." Darcy said reassuringly, kissing Elizabeth lightly on the cheek.

"Yes, but I know the timing is ill. It has only been a week since your dear cousin's death, Richard is in custody in London waiting for his trial and our period of mourning should continue at least a few weeks." Elizabeth said.

"You know I do not feel the necessity to follow every mandated rule of society. Your visit to your sister has nothing to do with mourning the loss of Henry. I know we both feel the loss," said Darcy.

"Indeed."

"Let us talk about other things. What about the thrill of us being parted and then reuniting again?" Darcy said with a wink.

"Of that, I can hardly wait," Elizabeth responded coyly.

~0~

"Imagine- we are on the way to the funeral of a murdered man!" gushed Kitty, on the way to the Matlock estate. Georgiana adjusted the scarf to cover her ears. The gentlemen were to attend the service at the church, while the ladies were to have a tea in mourning, while they waited for their husbands, at the Matlock estate.

"How very exciting for you," Darcy remarked. Elizabeth grimaced. She knew her sister was grating on her husband's last nerve and was relieved that Kitty's visit to Pemberley was coming to an end. Kitty would go with Elizabeth to Sapphire Park, to be the guest of the Bingleys before returning to Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet was determined to keep Kitty out of the house for as long as possible, and would undoubtedly find somewhere else for her to go after her return home.

"Yes, this will be my last bit of fun before returning to Longbourn where I shall possibly die of boredom," Kitty replied. Darcy gritted his teeth on hearing Kitty calling Henry's funeral "bit of fun". He did his best to not listen to Kitty and gazed out of the window, picking at his black armband, which seemed to be discomforting to him. Although the carriage was small and there was no escape from Kitty's lack of couth, Elizabeth was so grateful that her husband loved her unconditionally, despite her continuously embarrassing family.

"Will Colonel Fitzwilliam be allowed to attend?" Kitty wondered aloud.

"No, they do not release prisoners awaiting trial so that they may attend the funeral of the person they have been accused of murdering," Elizabeth replied.

"I see your point, but it is his brother.." Kitty continued.

"Let us try to remain sensitive to and be aware of those grieving the loss of a family member or friend." Elizabeth cautioned, nodding her head toward her husband and his sister. Kitty bit her tongue as the group bumped along down the wet country road.

~0~

The carriage arrived at the front of the Matlock estate, and Elizabeth, Georgiana and Kitty exited. Darcy remained in the carriage, as he would continue on to the service for Viscount Henry. Elizabeth felt a chill as she gazed upon the elegant estate that seemed to also be in mourning, cold gray and somber.

"That house is indeed in mourning of both men," Mr. Darcy had remarked to Elizabeth earlier that morning.

"I cannot imagine what it is that the Matlocks must be feeling now," Elizabeth sympathised.

"As children, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Viscount Henry were completely inseparable," Darcy recounted. "Some of my fondest memories from my childhood were of the Matlock family visiting Pemberley, and the trouble that the three of us boys managed to get into together," he said wistfully.

"One Christmas when the Matlocks were visiting, the three of us decided we were brave enough to venture across a frozen pond, to which Viscount Henry managed to fall into. There was not enough time to run for help, so Colonel Fitzwilliam risked his own life to jump in and save his brother. He, himself nearly died in the process, having caught the fever. His two parents were at once so angry with the boys for risking their lives, and yet so touched and grateful for the act of brotherly love, and of the lives of their sons being spared. I had always wished to have a brother, after the example that those two had exhibited that day," he finished.

Elizabeth's heart went out to the Matlocks, as well as Darcy.

~0~

Elizabeth found the ladies in the drawing room, resembling a murder of crows, as they were perched about the place in their black bombazine dresses. Jane noticed her sister straight away and made a beeline towards her. The two sisters embraced, lovingly.

"I am so glad that you are here," Jane proclaimed. Elizabeth tried her best not to be obvious, as she gazed about the room, curious as to who was in attendance. Lady Catherine caught her eye. She had been staying at Matlock before the Pemberley party, and it seemed to Elizabeth, Her Ladyship returned her look with a glare.

"Have you done something to offend Lady Catherine?" Jane whispered.

"I feel that I live in a state of perpetually offending her Ladyship," Elizabeth returned, unsure what her current offense might be.

"If I had to guess," Elizabeth continued, "she is holding me personally responsible for the murder of her nephew."

"I see she has instructed her daughter to feel the same way," Jane observed, noticing Anne de Bourgh's scowling face.

"Of course. It would be quite dangerous to let dear Anne think for herself," Elizabeth whispered.

Elizabeth, Kitty and Georgiana made their way to Lady Matlock to pay their respects, and offer condolences. Although stone-faced and poised, Lady Matlock's expression was puffed with the grief that she had been suffering.

"Lady Matlock," Elizabeth began, "Please know that Mr. Darcy and I are continuing to work closely to aid the authority in their investigation. Darcy knows of Colonel Fitzwilliam's innocence in the matter, and is dedicated to setting him free, and clearing his name. My husband has been re-interviewing all of the servants, personally, to work out a time of the day's events. He has also been re-interviewing many of the guests, by express, who were not in the ballroom to see if there is any pertinent information that may have been overlooked by the initial interviews by the magistrate. Darcy has also written to the London magistrate of his personal interest in the case, and has been sharing some of his findings with them."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," said Lady Matlock. "Yours and Mr. Darcy's tireless efforts on behalf of my son speak volumes upon the characters of you both." With this, Lady Matlock took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Lord Matlock and I are so very grateful. Georgiana, could you stay behind and be with me for a little while longer?" Lady Matlock finished. The Bennet sisters moved along, as to allow the other women to pay their respects while Georgiana stayed to assist her aunt.

Elizabeth made her way over to Charlotte, who was standing on the outside fringe of the mourners. The Collins went, wherever Lady Catherine went. They were, therefore, staying at Matlock as well.

"My goodness, Charlotte, this sweet girl is the spitting image of her mother," Elizabeth said, embracing Charlotte's young daughter. It was the first time Elizabeth met the baby.

"Thank you, my friend," Charlotte said.

"Is Mr. Collins at the service for Viscount Henry," Elizabeth asked. She was not aware that Collins and Viscount Henry had been acquaintances.

"Yes. As Mr. Collins is Lady Catherine's vicar, he thought it appropriate that he should attend to show his support for her ladyship, in her grief at losing a nephew." Charlotte explained.

"Of course. Mr. Collins is such a dutiful servant." Elizabeth acknowledged, to which Charlotte smiled, weakly.

"Are your relationship with Lady Catherine still as chilled as before?" Charlotte asked. Apparently, Jane was not the only person who had noticed Lady Catherine's expression upon seeing Elizabeth.

"Indeed, my friend. We seem to exist in a perpetual state of bad terms. Lady Catherine has never forgiven her nephew for marrying me, and now she will forever blame me for Viscount's death, by hosting a party at Pemberley. I may as well have killed him myself" Elizabeth proclaimed.

Charlotte touched a hand to her friend's agitated face.

"This too shall pass," she said, comforting Elizabeth.

~0~

The funeral went smoothly. Not too soon the men returned. The tea was over and guests were departing. After bidding her husband goodbye, Elizabeth felt relief to join her sisters at Charles in their carriage and to put as many miles as possible between her and the Matlock estate. Bingley was uncharacteristically quiet on the way home, which Elizabeth attributed to his grief over his friend's death, as well as the incarceration of another friend. Bingley had become friends with the Matlock brothers since knowing them from Darcy some years ago.

By the time the Bingley carriage made it back to Sapphire Park, it was quite late, and all were tired from the day's events. Small sandwiches had been laid out for a quick dinner, to which Elizabeth was grateful. She was famished.

"Was it terribly awful?" Caroline asked, coming into the dining room.

"It was, as you would expect," Bingley replied.

Elizabeth found it odd that Caroline would not attend the wake at The Matlock estate, preferring to be all alone at Sapphire Park. Perhaps she did not know the Matlocks as well as her brother. Elizabeth stored that piece of question away. She would like to discuss it with her husband about it.

"I am sorry that I could not attend the wake," Caroline said, seeming to read Elizabeth's mind. "An old friend stopped by, unannounced, for a visit. I could scarcely bring her with me to attend such a morbid affair."

"I am sure that Lady Matlock would have appreciated seeing you there," said Bingley, seeming slightly annoyed.

"I am sure that she did not notice my absence, dear brother, as she is no doubt enshrouded with grief over her sons- with one laying in the grave, and the other in jail for murdering him." Caroline retorted.

"It was rather depressing," Kitty interjected. Caroline did not attempt to hide her disdain in her reaction to Kitty.

"Please forgive me for not joining you ladies in the parlour this evening," Bingley said as he moved away from the table. "The day has been quite long, and I find myself weary."

"Of course, darling. I believe we are all just as tired." Jane said. "I will show Kitty and Elizabeth to their rooms."

"Good night then," Bingley said, excusing himself. Elizabeth wondered if she had made the right decision in coming. She wondered if there might be something else that was troubling Bingley. Was he, too, angry with the Darcys over the dreadful end of the party? Elizabeth's head was swirling, and her body tired. She was ready for the day to be over.

~0~

As Jane showed the ladies to their respective rooms, she saved Elizabeth's for last and followed her inside. Elizabeth quickly shut and locked the door, as Jane sat upon the bed.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

Janes face crumpled as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh - I don't know!" she cried. "This is exactly why I have asked you to come here. Something is amiss, and I cannot figure it out for the life of me. Charles is acting so different…"

"What do you mean, 'different'?" asked Elizabeth, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Well, it began around the time of the party." Jane began. "Charles has not been himself; he seems distracted as if something is on his mind. Our lovemaking has become less frequent. At the party, I was unable to find him for the longest time. I know that he wasn't playing cards the entire time. When I ask him what is wrong, he tells me that it is nothing and that I am silly." Jane was crying now. Elizabeth rubbed her back soothingly, letting her sister get it all out.

"Oh, do you think he is having an affair?" Jane asked, looking into Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

"Is that what you think?" Elizabeth asked, carefully.

"It is the only explanation that makes any sense," Jane reasoned, "Although I have no clue as to whom it would be with. It could be a maid…"

"Is that why you put me in this guest room?" Elizabeth raised her eyes. "Furthest away from the family wing."

Jane blushed. "Since Darcy is not here, I think you do not mind, staying in another room…"

Elizabeth patted her sister's arm. The room was still spacious and comfortable.

"And then there is this business with Caroline," Jane said. "She has been skulking around here since we came back from Pemberley. She frequently goes out "to visit friends in Mansfield or Nottingham", yet leaves us with no further explanations. The air between her and Charles is extremely strained and most uncomfortable to be around. When I asked him about this, he denied it and again said that I was silly. Elizabeth, I feel as though I am losing my mind. Did you not observe it?" Jane asked.

"I did indeed. You are right in your assessment that something is off. Maybe you should not be so hasty to assume that Bingley is having an affair though. I know that he loves you very much." Elizabeth responded.

"As do I. It is just that I cannot make heads or tails of this situation. I am so glad that you could see it too." Jane said.

"I do. We will get this sorted out, I promise. I feel ridiculously tired now. Let us sleep on this and turn things over tomorrow. We will work to get a fresh perspective on what is happening." Elizabeth said, yawning.

"Yes, perhaps things will look better in the morning after we have rested a bit." Jane agreed. "Good night dear. Thank you so much for coming to rescue me." Jane said, kissing her sister on the cheek, and walking toward the door.

"You give me too much credit for the 'rescue' bit, but I am glad to be here with you. Goodnight." Elizabeth said as she crawled toward the centre of the large inviting bed. She could not remember the last time she had felt so tired.

~0~

Elizabeth was awakened sometime in the middle of the night to a weird sound of crying and retching. Alarmed, she tiptoed from her bed and put her ear to the door next to her own room. Who could that be? A maid? Lightly, she wrapped on the door.

"Please let me in," she whispered. "Please, let me in." She tried the door but found it to be locked.

Elizabeth debated going to Jane and Bingley's room for help, or to one of the servant's rooms. She heard a faint clicking sound and realized that the door was being unlocked. A puffy, red-faced Caroline opened the door, standing in her purple nightdress, hair matted to her head.

Elizabeth gasped when she saw her, and a strong smell of vomit wafted through the open door. Elizabeth put her hand to Caroline's forehead to check for fever. She did not feel hot, but she looked miserable. Elizabeth worried that the girl may have been delirious.

"Why are you staying a guest room, at the remotest part of the house? Let me get Bingley-" Elizabeth started.

"No!" Caroline shot back quickly. "You can't… he can't," and at that, she sagged to the floor crying.

Elizabeth was mildly shocked. She had never seen Caroline so unrefined. Elizabeth recalled looking the way Caroline did when she was pregnant with Edward. She had had a difficult pregnancy- suddenly, Elizabeth knew what was wrong.

"Caroline, you are pregnant?" Elizabeth asked.

Caroline hesitated for the longest moment, and then nodded her head, unable to look at Elizabeth in the eye.

"How far along are you?"

"Two or three months, I guess," Caroline responded.

"Does your brother know?" Elizabeth asked.

"He suspects," Caroline responded.

"And, is this why you are here?"

Caroline nodded her head, tears cascading down her cheeks. "But why are you staying in the guest room next to here?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth did not bother to explain to her about Jane's reason. "Who is this baby's father?" Elizabeth asked instead, softly.

Caroline put her head in her hands and murmured quietly into them.

"Who?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Viscount Henry," Caroline said through her tears. Elizabeth sat on the floor beside Caroline and rubbed her back as she cried. Elizabeth was at a loss for words.

"Did he know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. We were in love. We had planned on getting married. We were to announce our engagement to Lord and Lady Matlock after they returned home from your anniversary party. We were going to have a quick wedding, so as not to scandalised the ton with an early baby. And now...I do not know what to do."

"We ought to sleep on it," suggested Elizabeth for the second time that evening. "Tomorrow you will tell Jane and Charles, and the right thing to do will be decided."

"I suppose you are right." Caroline agreed, moving toward the bed.

"You do not want to return to your own room?"

"No, I do not want to wake Charles and Jane. I have been sleeping here for some nights. It is for the best."

Elizabeth fetched her a cool washcloth from the washing basin, and Caroline wiped her face down.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You are welcome. Good night." Elizabeth said. She shook her head, tiptoed back to her own room and crawled under the covers.

* * *

_A.N. What are we to do with Caroline?_


	5. Deliberation of the jury

_A.N. Thank you, Lily, Gracias, Marispell! So happy to read both of your comments. Hello, everyone, I am not a lawyer or judge. So do bear with my artistic licence. Happy reading and commenting!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth awoke to the servant setting the tea tray on her bed. The warm strong aroma brought Elizabeth out of her nightmare. Slowly she remembered the details of last night, and that it was no dream, but a harsh reality. She wished Darcy was by her side. He always knew how to handle every situation.

"Good morning sister," Jane said, lightly knocking as she entered the room. "How good it is to see your beautiful face here at Sapphire Park."

Elizabeth sipped her tea, unsure how to begin to tell Jane what she had witnessed last night.

"Last night I seemed to stumble upon the answer to your mystery," she began.

Jane's smile quickly disappeared.

"Do not be coy with me, you vex me so, please go on then," she responded.

Elizabeth sat up squarely against her pillows, as Jane hugged her knees into her chest, waiting to hear.

"Last night I awoke to hear someone being violently ill, so naturally I went to offer my assistance. I found Caroline in great distress in the guest room next to mine. I wanted to fetch you and Charles, or one of the servants, but she begged me not to."

"Why not?" Jane puzzled. "And why did she stay in a guest room, and not her own room?"

"She did not want anyone to be privy to her...condition." Elizabeth finished, letting the final word hang in the air.

Jane's face transformed into one of complete horror.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"I am afraid so. Caroline was reluctant to tell me, but I pieced it together, and really there was no way for her to deny it. Remember how you felt, so utterly miserable when you were pregnant with Benjamin?"

"Yes," Jane acknowledged, remembering. "Truly, there would have been no option for secrecy for me."

"Exactly. I did manage to convince Caroline to tell you and Charles today. So you must prepare yourself for that bit of unpleasantness."

"I cannot imagine how Charles will react to this news. Caroline is under his supervision here at Sapphire Park. We shall be forever scandalized. Who is the father of this baby? Does he intend to marry her? If they elope straight away, we may be able to avoid the ruin. There may still be time."

"I am afraid that is impossible."

"He refuses to marry her then?!" Jane growled. "That is completely unacceptable. He WILL marry her. Surely this scoundrel his aware of Caroline's dowry? Why ever would he not marry her?" Jane puzzled.

"I am afraid he cannot," stated Elizabeth. "You see, the father of Caroline's unborn child is Viscount Henry."

"No!" Jane's hand went straight to her mouth, as she gasped in shock.

"Yes. I am afraid so," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh, no, whatever shall we do?"

"I think you must start by talking to Charles," Elizabeth suggested. "I find that in a difficult situation, speaking with Mr. Darcy always puts me at ease, almost immediately," Elizabeth advised.

"You are right, of course." Jane got up and hugged her sister. "Oh, what would I do without you here?" Jane asked.

"Well, you would have undoubtedly noticed a rounded figure on Caroline's slim frame, and figured it out for yourself," Elizabeth said, smiling.

"Oh, you are impossible," Jane laughed, closing the door.

Elizabeth was glad to be a service to her sister but was anxious to return to her husband. Colonel Fitzwilliam's trial was looming on the horizon, and Elizabeth knew that Darcy needed her help in piecing things together. A guilty sentence for the Colonel was simply unacceptable.

~0~

Elizabeth found that she was the last to join the others at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," Charles greeted her warmly. "I trust that you slept well?" he asked.

Elizabeth eyed Caroline who was staring at her plate of eggs.

"I did, thank you," she returned.

"Oh, I slept like a queen!" announced Kitty. "The furnishings here at Sapphire Park are most lovely compared to all of the old, dusty bits we have got at Longbourn. I should say that I am ready to stay on permanently here!"

Charles Bingley choked on his tea. "Oh goodness, this tea is rather hot," he replied weakly.

"Elizabeth, do you intend on joining Darcy on his trip to London for Colonel Fitzwilliam's trial?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes. I find it necessary to support the Colonel, as well as the Matlocks. We will be staying in our townhouse." she responded. "I am afraid that several guests who were in attendance at our party, as well as two of our servants have been called as the witnesses," Elizabeth added.

"I had feared that that would be a possibility," Charles responded. "I, too, will journey to London as to be a witness, however; Jane will stay here with Benjamin."

Jane smiled and nodded. Elizabeth wondered if this decision was Charles's or Jane's, and if this was part of the distance Charles seemed to be putting between him and Jane, both literally and figuratively.

"You are uncharacteristically quiet, sister," Charles spoke to Caroline. "Does your breakfast disagree with you? You know that the servants will gladly prepare something more to your liking."

"I am quite well. I do have something rather pertinent issue to discuss with you and Jane this morning." Caroline replied.

"Very well then, shall we take our tea into the parlor?" Charles responded.

~0~

"Oh yes. I love to hear good news!" said Kitty. "I can hardly wait to hear!"

Caroline cringed. "I do apologize, Miss Catherine, but this is more of a family affair."

"I am very much excited to tour the lovely gardens here at Sapphire Park, especially the pond. Kitty, perhaps you would like to join me." Elizabeth asked, taking her leave from the table.

"Very well then," Kitty sighed in agreement.

Elizabeth reclined on a blanket, in the tall grass surrounding the pond, while Kitty pumped her legs on the swing hanging from a branch of the giant black alder tree. It was lovely to be in nature again, Elizabeth thought, and to feel the sun's glorious rays on her face, peeking beneath her hat. Jane found the two of them and stretched out next to Elizabeth.

"And how did Charles take the news?" asked Elizabeth in a low voice, so as not to be heard by Kitty.

"As to be expected," replied Jane. "He was furious. He gave Caroline quite an earful regarding her disgrace to the family. She told us that she and Viscount were to be married, but alas, that does little to change the situation now."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Will he tell the Matlocks?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. They have had a tremendous heap of misfortune and grief. Charles sees no need to complicate their lives any further."

"And what is to happen to Caroline?" Elizabeth asked.

" She will be sent to a convent to have this baby in secret. Hopefully, it will be given to a loving home. It will be told that she is going on holiday to the seaside."

"I do not think that is the right decision. The baby will be Lord and Lady Matlock's first grandchild. A reminder of their son who was lost in such a tragic situation," said Elizabeth, with a frown. "I think they should be told. And I confess, I do feel sorry for Caroline,"

"I will tell Charles your concern. Please do not tell Mr. Darcy yet. I know it is difficult to keep a secret from your husband, but I want to respect Charles's decision. As for Caroline, I pity her too, Although; she was never very fond of me, I pity her situation and what she must be going through now. I also worry that now she will reside at Sapphire Park with us forever," Jane said, in jest.

Elizabeth smiled, glad that her sister could still maintain a sense of humor with so much strife in her world, at present.

"I believe that Charles might have been suspicious of this all along. He almost seemed to be relieved after the conversation had ended with Caroline."

"Maybe that was the source of his troubles," offered Elizabeth.

"I hope so. Time will tell," Jane said. Elizabeth then had another more relaxing day at Sapphire Park, spending time talking to Jane and playing with Benjamin.

~0~

A day later, as her carriage pulled up to the front steps of Pemberley, Elizabeth was filled with such a joy to be home. She missed her husband and knew that he needed her. Darcy hurried down the front steps and embraced her. She took in his smell and felt at home. His lips found hers, and Elizabeth felt hungry for more.

"I hope your travels do not find you too tired," Darcy stated.

"Not too tired for you," Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"What I mean is this: Richard's trial has been moved up. It will be held on Monday. We must leave earlier for London."

Elizabeth struggled to comprehend. "I do not understand."

"All of the trials have been moved up, so as not to interfere with an early start of the London Season proposed by some lazy Lords. Because the charge is 'murder,' there was no need to seek approval from the Grand Jury," Darcy explained. "If you would like, you may stay here at Pemberley, and I will go on to London alone," he added.

Elizabeth knew that he did not wish for her to stay. Nor did she want to, as tired as she was she wanted to be with her husband. Inside of her head, Elizabeth cursed whoever made the change in order to make merry. It would also mean less time for the Colonel's lawyer to prepare for the defence.

"All that I want, now and always, is to be by your side," she said.

"Good, then. Come in and see Edward while the servants ready your things," he said.

She had scarcely had the time to update her husband with the news of Caroline, but she knew that there would be plenty of time for that on the way to London. Due to the urgency of the travel, they have decided to leave Edward in Pemberley for the time being. Elizabeth was disappointed to spend such a short amount of time with her Edward. She held him close as he laughed in her ear. She could not bear to see his tears as she handed him back to his nanny.

"Shhh, there, there little one. Mummy and Daddy will be home soon, and everything will be right again," she whispered softly, hoping she was right.

~0~

Three days later a very tired Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy arrived at Darcy House in London, with a note from Mrs. Gardiner waiting for them. The Darcys were invited for dinner at Gracechurch Street. Elizabeth had sent her aunt a message about their journey to town before she left Pemberley. The travellers promptly changed clothes and went on their way.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner greeted the Darcys warmly and immediately sent for tea. Relaxing on a settee in Gardiner's comfortable house, Elizabeth felt at ease. The journey had been hard and long, and Darcy had been most agitated. Elizabeth noted his shaking leg as he sat down, and knew that he would be unable to relax until after the trial. She hoped that, like most trials, it would be swift.

"Would you fancy a drink, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Gardiner asked, sipping his own.

"No, thank you," Darcy replied shortly. The next moment, he sat up straight. "If you will excuse me, I would like to send an urgent message before dinner."

"Of course," Mr. Gardiner said.

Elizabeth knew Darcy was in a hurry to get a message to Peabody and Cage, of whom he wished to meet up with tomorrow morning, before the trial. The two Derbyshire men had been asked to come to town to aide the London magistrate in their investigation. Despite their inattention to detail, Elizabeth and Darcy were pleased to have the connection, and influence over those who were involved in the case. Darcy ascended the stairs with her uncle. Moments later, Darcy was back down the drawing room with his riding coat on, with Mr. Gardiner following closely behind.

"Are you going somewhere, dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"On second thought, I would like to take the message to the Magistrate myself and meet with the Colonel's lawyer. I hope that I will be allowed to see Colonel Fitzwilliam, as well, however, I am unsure as he was not allowed bail." Darcy replied.

Elizabeth knew that Lord Matlock would have been easily paid for the bail, had it been an option. He had turned down Darcy's offer to pay for the Colonel's lawyer, insisting that he too would spare no expense on this trial. Darcy did not know of this Mr. Wither but hoped that the lawyer would be a competent one. Wither had been quite tight-lipped about his strategy for defence when Darcy wrote from Pemberley to offer to help him.

"Allow me to make a basket of supper for you to share with Colonel Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Gardiner said, hopping up from the chair she was relaxing in.

"I thank you for that, Aunt, as I am sure Richard would, as well."

"It is no trouble," Mrs. Gardiner called as she hurried away.

"Should I go with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, you need not to bother. You would not be able to come inside, and I may be some time. I will send the carriage back to collect you, so that you may go on to the townhouse afterward. Please do not wait up for, Elizabeth," Darcy said. "As it may be quite late when I return," he finished taking her hand to his cheek. Elizabeth wondered if her husband would not rest until after this trial was over. His face had grown pale, and dark circles had formed under his eyes.

~0~

The Darcys had agreed to come back over to the Gardiners the following morning for breakfast, to keep them abreast of Colonel Fitzwilliam's situation. Breakfast was mostly silent, apart from the chatter of Gardiner's children, who were full of curiosity. Elizabeth and Darcy were unsure how much they had been told by their parents, and tried their best to deter their conversation.

"What will happen to Colonel Fitzwilliam if he is found guilty?" asked Thomas, the Gardiner's eldest son.

"That will be quite enough of this sort of talk," snapped Mr. Gardiner, for which Elizabeth was grateful. She had been wondering the same thing herself but had not dared to voice her thoughts.

"That will not happen, dear Thomas, for Colonel Fitzwilliam is an innocent man. It is just a manner of the magistrate sorting this out," Elizabeth commented, as cheerfully as possible.

"We had better be going then, Mr. Gardiner," Darcy announced as he consulted his pocket watch.

"Please give our bests to Colonel Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Gardiner called as the men adorned their hats, coats, and gloves. Darcy took Elizabeth's hands into his own and burned his eyes into hers.

"I will see you when this business is finished. Goodbye."

~0~

Elizabeth did her best not to watch the clock, as time slowly crept by. She had decided to stay at the Gardiner's, as opposed to being alone in Darcy House. She busied herself with a novel, needlework, and a walk to the shop on the corner, with her aunt. Usually, she loved her visits to the Gardiner's and enjoyed such delight in the vibrant energy that seemed to pulsate through London. However, today she found the city to be stifling and noisy. Elizabeth could not hide her agitated state from her aunt, who suggested that the two go shopping.

"I am afraid I would be horrible company," Elizabeth confessed then.

~0~

Finally, late into the afternoon, Darcy's carriage pulled around to Gardiner's townhouse. Elizabeth had been positioning herself in front of the window all day and made haste to greet her husband and uncle. She knew immediately from Mr. Darcy's face that the news was not good.

"Well?" asked Mrs. Gardiner, as the two gentlemen stepped through the door.

"There is a deliberation of the jury," replied Darcy, taking off his hat, and tracing the brim with his finger.

"What?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Oh you know how these things can go, Mrs. Gardiner," began Mr. Gardiner. "The courts see roughly twenty cases per day, and the Colonel's was the very last. Then, it is one man's word against another's, there are the witnesses, the evidence, and it is quite a bit to process in one day."

"Really, I think it lends in the Colonel's favour for the gentlemen of the jury to go home and have a rest and to be able to absolve the case the following morning on a full stomach." Mr. Gardiner concluded.

"Speaking of which, we are entirely famished. Let us make our way to the dining room."

Elizabeth knew from her conversations with her husband that the magistrate of London was notorious for their speedy trials, and inadequate examination of witnesses and evidence, she reasoned that there was more to the proceeding then her uncle was letting on. An extended deliberation of the jury would be a rare thing indeed. She would have to wait until they were back at the townhouse to get the full story from Mr. Darcy.

~0~

"Darling, just how bad was it?" asked Elizabeth, cautiously, as the two were finally able to retreat to the privacy of their room.

"It began with Colonel's plea of 'not guilty,'" Darcy began, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"The prosecutor, a rather vile little man, presented the case against Richard. He alleged that the motive, in this case, was rather strong and that the Colonel was set to inherit the entirety of the title and Matlock estate, which, as you know, is not a small fortune."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed. "That certainly does not fare well for the colonel."

"Indeed, it does not," agreed Darcy. "The prosecutor presented the evidence as the bloody hammer, as well as a small leather wallet that had been engraved with an initial RF. It was confirmed as Richard's belonging and found inside Henry's vest. Also, an IOU for eight hundred pounds was discovered in the Viscount's overcoat left in the care of our servants. These were the bit of 'incriminating evidence' that Peabody and Cage had referenced." Darcy explained.

"Were those two allowed to speak?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes, they presented the evidence," Darcy responded.

"After the evidence was presented, the witnesses were called. Poor Joseph was extremely nervous about recounting the discovery of the Viscount's body. He also described finding the hammer in the carriage two days later," Darcy continued.

"Myself, Bingley, Digweed, Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Hurst were also called as witnesses, as were, in fact, the last people, apart from the murderer, to have seen Viscount alive. We all gave similar accounts, and there were no holes in the story."

"Yes, and then?" Elizabeth asked, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"Lord Matlock was called-in as a character witness for the Colonel. I must say that a certain hush fell over the Old Bailey as he approached the stand. Uncle went on at length to describe the relationship between his two sons. He recounted their days as schoolboys playing together, and finished with an assertion that Richard loved his brother dearly, as did the rest of the family, and that the very notion that he would murder his own brother over a little debt was utterly impossible."

"I agree!" Elizabeth said.

"Then Wither presented Richard's defence. He argued that Richard and Henry always had a good relationship. Richard has been making his way as an officer for the Majesty for many years and loves his work. He is never jealous of his brother and would never kill Henry for the title or the estate. Wither confirmed that Henry lent Richard the money, to pay for the insatiable demand of a woman."

"Oh, no!"

"The hush, chortle and sneer in the public gallery turned quite loud then. Richard testified that he had talked to Henry out at the stables. They did argue about the money, but Richard had given the wallet with thirty pounds in it to Henry as the first installment. He then went to the laundry room."

"Why would Richard go there? And no one saw him there?"

"No, unfortunately. All the servants were either inside the kitchen or in the ballroom. Richard said he wanted to think about how to find ways to repay Henry. But he swore that Henry was alive when Richard had left him."

"What about the snuff-box?"

"The prosecution did not use it as evidence, although I did mention it during my testimony. The Crown lawyer stated that Richard was the last person with Henry at the murder scene and the argument must have got out of hand."

"And Mr. Wither did not ask you about the snuff-box, or argue that Richard could have borrowed the eight hundred pounds from you quite easily?"

Darcy shook his head. "I am quite disappointed with this lawyer. Wither has refused my help before and now he just let the issue about the snuff-box slip. There could be a third person in the stables, who could have killed Henry after Richard had left. After this, the jury deliberated for some time before deciding to reconvene tomorrow."

"What do you feel will be their ultimate decision?" Elizabeth asked, pulling back the goose-down covers.

"I wish that I knew, Elizabeth. At this point, it is in God's hands." Darcy finished, as he lay down and pulled Elizabeth next to him.


	6. All alone in the world

_A.N. Thank you, Lily. It's great that you like D&E interaction, but Darcy could be an arse sometimes. Thank you, Leslie, I agree. Caroline could be lying. Now onto the verdict for Colonel Fitzwilliam and we have another body count. Do give me some comments. Even a thumbs-up or down is much appreciated. ~ Enid_

* * *

** Chapter 6**

The following morning, Elizabeth almost wished for the chatter of Gardiner's children. At Darcy House, there was nothing to distract Elizabeth nor Darcy from the finality the day would ensure. Darcy found himself tense and conversation between the couple felt strained. The questions he had heard from the prosecution the previous day had set him on edge.

~0~

"I expect that I will return shortly," Darcy informed Elizabeth. "The jury should have reached their verdict first thing this morning."

"In that case, I will go with you. I will bring a book and sit at St. Paul's Cathedral, and wait for you.," Elizabeth suggested, knowing very well that she could not endure another day of waiting.

"That is an excellent idea, indeed," remarked Darcy, who felt strengthened by his wife's presence.

~0~

Elizabeth sat in the aging church near the Old Bailey and tried her best not to think of Colonel Fitzwilliam's very future being decided at the hands of a group of strangers. Elizabeth had brought her book along to occupy her mind while Darcy was inside the courthouse, but was unable to finish a single page without her thoughts wondering to the trial. Her heart ached for poor Lord and Lady Matlock. Needing to clear her head, Elizabeth walked out into the fresh air and sunshine, toward the Old Bailey, in the company of a footman. Suddenly she noticed a vast throng of people crowding out from behind the circular structure that obstructed the view of the courthouse doors. Elizabeth was able to make-out Peabody and Cage, as well as Mr. Bingley who was walking with Mr. Hurst. Finally, she eyed her husband, who seemed to be in an earnest conversation with a person who dressed like a lawyer and Lord Matlock. Darcy nodded his head curtly to both of them before making his way to the carriage across the street. Elizabeth hurried to catch up to him.

~0~

Elizabeth looked to her husband, her eyes asking the question that her voice did not.

"Guilty," stated Darcy, "and sentenced to death by hanging," he finished. His voice choked and his mouth trembled.

Elizabeth bolted from the door of the carriage as she felt herself close to vomiting. The dirty London street beneath her seemed to aid in her discomfort. London would no longer conjure feelings of excitement and holiday for her, but would from this day on mean the sentencing of a friend and an innocent man.

"I am so sorry," she told Darcy, after taking a few deep breaths, her eyes filling with tears.

"As am I, Elizabeth," he responded. His arm came to aid her shaking body. "If only we had been able to do more."

"Let us go home now," Elizabeth said, pulling her husband back toward the carriage. She wanted nothing more than to be with her husband, and son, in the safe, quiet haven of Pemberley.

"This is not over yet, Elizabeth," Darcy informed her.

"What more can we do?" she asked, unsure of what he was referring to.

"I mean the trial of Colonel Fitzwilliam. Wither and Uncle are unsure of an appeal. I will ask Richard to terminate Wither's service so I can engage him with a better lawyer. I will see that he is granted a retrial, whatever the cost may be."

Elizabeth knew that when Darcy set his mind to something, there was nothing on God's land that would deter him. She remembered how intensely he had pursued her during their rather strange courtship. The memory must have caused a smile on her face, unknowingly.

"You find jest in my efforts and assertions?" Darcy asked, seemingly annoyed.

"No dear. I am simply admiring your determination and steadfastness. It is one of the many things that I love about you," Elizabeth quickly responded. "You are right, there is still work to be done, it is not too late to clear the Colonel's name. We shall not lose hope."

Darcy nodded in quiet agreement and understanding.

~0~

Travelling back to the townhouse, Darcy was agitated and racked his brain to think of ways he might try to arrange for a mistrial. Firstly, he would send a message to get the Colonel's agreement to let him handle the appeal, as Darcy was not allowed to see him. Then he would talk to any person who could help him to get a retrial. Time is of the essence as the Colonel's sentence would be carried out soon.

Elizabeth could not seem to make herself comfortable amongst the ruts and rocks in the road.

"Home," Elizabeth said with joy.

"Indeed, Mrs. Darcy, you have truly made it one that I long for," Darcy said, taking her hand, as they exited the carriage and stretched their legs.

"Good evening, Master and Mistress Darcy," Sutton, Darcy House head butler, greeted them. "Supper awaits you in the dining room."

"Mrs. Darcy and I are quite famished, Sutton, please send our suppers up to our bedrooms," responded Darcy, wearily.

"As you wish, sir. Also, this message arrived for you earlier in the day," Sutton said, handing Darcy a letter.

Darcy removed the seal from the letter and read its contents to Elizabeth:

"Dearest Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth,

I would like to thank you both for your tireless assistance to Richard, as well as myself and Lord Matlock. Thanks to all of your diligent work, I rest assured that the trial will end in our favour. I greatly look forward to the return to Matlock House with my very dear son, Colonel Fitzwilliam. As the two of you have been friends very well since your birth, Fitzwilliam, you know that a man of Richard fine calibre would waste away in prison. Thank you for being a key piece in setting him free. I would have liked to have paid you a visit, to express these sentiments in person, but have been a bit under the weather, and not suitable for going out. At your earliest convenience, I would like to ask the two of you to join me for tea, at Matlock House.

Kindest regards, Lady Matlock."

Darcy's face looked to be in pure agony upon reading the note.

"Surely she has received word from Lord Matlock by now," he said.

"I am almost certain that she has," Elizabeth replied. "Nevertheless, I think it vital that we visit her tomorrow at Matlock House.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea, Elizabeth. We will inform her of our intentions to petition the courts with a retrial. That will perhaps afford Lady Matlock some hope."

"You know, Lady Matlock was always much like a second mother to me, after my own mother passed away," Darcy admitted. "She and my mother had been extremely close as girls, and remained that way, the best of friends, until my mother's passing. Since then, she has always looked after Georgiana and me and made it her business to be involved in my life."

"I know how very fond you are of her," Elizabeth stated.

"Yes, and you know how very fond she is of the both of us, as well," Darcy added.

Darcy had informed Elizabeth that upon hearing of Lady Catherine's visit at Longbourn to express her irk about Darcy and Elizabeth's engagement, Lady Matlock had written to Lady Catherine and encouraged her to be supportive of Darcy's happiness and that her interference was most unwelcome.

Darcy had admitted that he would not have known about the correspondence at all had Richard not revealed it to him after having had one too many glasses of wine during a card game. Apparently, after meeting Elizabeth, Lady Matlock wrote to Lady Catherine again to tell her much she had enjoyed Elizabeth's delightful company, and the fantastic impression Elizabeth had made upon her.

Upon hearing this story after the wedding, Elizabeth had been truly at a loss for words.

"She is truly honorable and great lady," Elizabeth said admiringly.

"Yes, indeed," replied Mr. Darcy. "I am rather looking forward to seeing her tomorrow, I feel as though I do not see her enough," Darcy admitted.

"Tomorrow it is," replied Elizabeth. "But as for tonight, I am so greatly looking forward to going to bed with you, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth linked her arm through Darcy's own as the two made their way to the bedroom.

~0~

The next morning, Elizabeth savored every moment of being with Darcy.

"We ought to ready ourselves for a visit to Matlock House," Darcy suggested. Worry lines creased his forehead.

"I know that Lady Matlock will want to know the opinion regarding a retrial for Fitzwilliam, and at the moment, I am quite perplexed as to how to how I might go about it."

"Pity, that Mr. Wither cannot think of one, himself," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, it is," Darcy said seriously, "but if one wants something done right, one must do it himself."

~0~

Darcy and Elizabeth readied to leave for Matlock House. It was a beautiful day for a short drive, and Elizabeth was very much looking forward to it. She only wished that she and Darcy were visiting Lady Matlock to celebrate Colonel Fitzwilliam's verdict of innocence. Even still, Elizabeth felt tremendous admiration for Lady Matlock, made deeper since the day of Viscount Henry's funeral and was looking forward to seeing her.

Driving through Mayfair, the breeze spread the fragrant smell of the tree in the air. Darcy seemed to allow himself to relax a bit on the drive.

"The poor things are still in mourning," Darcy observed, noticing the black wreaths on the large double doors, as the carriage pulled to the front of the townhouse.

Matlock's butler, Wallace, a tall, red-faced man approached the Darcys as they descended the carriage.

"I am afraid Lord Matlock is not receiving guests," he informed the couple.

Darcy replied. "We are responding to an invitation from Lady Matlock, for a visit."

"Then perhaps you have not heard," responded Wallace. "Lady Matlock passed away last night," he said, lowering his head in solemnness.

Darcy was speechless. His body swayed.

"No, we had not heard," replied Elizabeth. "She mentioned that she was a bit 'under the weather'..."

"Upon hearing the news of Colonel Fitzwilliam's sentence, she collapsed. The doctor said her heart gave out."

"Oh, dear God," Elizabeth exclaimed, gripping Darcy's arm tightly to steady herself as well.

"I am deeply sorry," Wallace offered the Darcys, who were in a visible state of grief.

"Please offer Lord Matlock our very deepest condolences, from the Darcy's," Elizabeth uttered.

"Very well then, Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, good day."

"Good day," Elizabeth murmured as the two silently re-entered the carriage.

~0~

Darcy stared out of the windows on the trip back to Darcy House. Elizabeth knew that her husband was taking personal responsibility for Lady Matlock's death.

"Please do not hold the blame for Lady Matlock's death," Elizabeth tried to comfort him.

"Of course I am part to blame," responded Darcy. His voice hitched and his fist clenched. "Her son was murdered in my home, for which her other son was wrongfully accused. How could I not take part in the responsibility of this nasty business?" he asked. Tear pooled in his eyes.

Elizabeth treaded lightly "My darling, you have done, literally, everything in your power to aid the Matlock family in absolving this. What more could you have done?"

"I could have been more thorough in my investigations, so that the actual guilty party was arrested, and not a completely innocent friend of mine, who- having never been arrested, and never been sentenced to hang- would have entirely prevented the premature death of his grieving mother," Darcy shot back.

Elizabeth knew to allow her husband to cool off, although she could not recall a time since their courtship and marriage, when he had been so agitated. She knew that his feeling of being powerless over a situation was enough to drive her husband mad. The remainder of the journey home was spent in silence. Upon their return to Darcy House, Darcy walked straight into the house without speaking to Elizabeth. Later, she observed her husband dashing furiously away from home on his favourite horse, from the nursery window. She prayed that her husband could forgive himself.

The next two days, Darcy either secluded himself in the study with his men of business or went out from dawn till dusk. Elizabeth only talked and comforted him short moments before they retired. He told her he was talking to Richard's superior, friends, other reputable lawyers about the retrial.

Elizabeth was given a bit of relief from her worries over her husband when she received a post from Sapphire Park. She was eager to hear an update from Jane, and she smiled as she immediately recognized her older sister's handwriting.

"Dearest Lizzy,

How I so enjoyed your visit to Sapphire Park, although brief. So valuable is your company to me that I feel such sadness in your absence. We have just received word here regarding the outcome of Colonel Fitzwilliam's trial. I am so sorry Elizabeth. I know the burden of this weighs heavily upon you and Mr. Darcy.

You will be glad to know, sister, that Charles's character is mostly back to the loving and affable man that I fell in love with. I say mostly, as I can tell (as any good wife is able) that there is still something that is of a distraction to him. He confessed that he did have an idea as toward Caroline's state (Charles had remarked in her countenance the same symptoms that I had exhibited in my early stages of pregnancy), and that my husband feared that had he voiced his suspicions to me, it would have made them all that much more valid. I find it most peculiar, dear Lizzy, that even the best and most honorable men, may still act as though they are still children at times.

Caroline's disposition, which as you know, has always been a bit sour, seems to have gotten worse. She is moody and sullen and takes most meals in her room. I have to say, I do not miss her company, and am so looking forward to her exodus to St. Mary's convent. Arrangements have been made for her to leave the following week. Charles's chief concern is in the servants finding out, Caroline's state. You know how truth can spread even faster than idle gossip and tales. He has warned Caroline to use as much discretion as possible while here at Sapphire Park.

I am also so looking forward to Kitty's return to Longbourn. I am afraid she has been driving my poor Charles absolutely batty with her questions and silliness. Just yesterday, Kitty asserted that times and roles in our modern society were changing and that she ought to learn more domestic duties. She followed one of the poor servants around all day, "helping" to prepare some fragrance to drive away some unpleasant smell lingering in several of the rooms in the guest wing. Naturally, this brought much distress to the entire staff, and the poor servant girl Kitty was apprenticing was in tears by the end of the day, at having been unable to perform all of her duties due to the distraction of Kitty's incessant chatter. In two days, she will begin her journey back to Longbourn, and hopefully, I will have paid my dues in full at being a good big sister and daughter, at least for the time being, until mother sets her mind to another scheme. I do wish for a peaceful end to the summer, after all of the excitement or horrible tidings we have suffered.

This is all of the news that I have for now and I do pray that this correspondence finds you well.

Most affectionately,

Your Jane."

Elizabeth smiled to herself, imagining the scene of Kitty following the poor servant like a curious kitten. She knew it would bring her husband a smile as well, and wished to share it with him. Elizabeth realized that Jane and Charles would not yet have heard the news of Lady Matlock's death. She sat down at her desk to write to respond to her sister and share of the sad news. As she was very much engaged in recording her thoughts, she did not hear the approach of riding boots behind her. Elizabeth felt her husband's lips graze the nape of her neck, and his muscular arms encircle her small frame.

"Please forgive me, for my terseness with you," Darcy whispered in her ear. "It is myself that I am angry with, not you, and I behaved in the most un-gentleman like manner in taking it out on you. Forgive me."

Elizabeth turned so that her lips could find his, and pressed herself fervently into him. Darcy took her hand and led her through the music room with great haste, and up into their bedroom. She and Darcy pulled at buttons and ties until all constraints were removed, and they could come together, as man and wife, leaving aside all fears and worries.

Later, Darcy and Elizabeth lay basking in the comfort of one another's arms.

"Did you have a nice ride?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did, indeed," Darcy responded, lightly tracing her body with his fingertip. "I went into the club, to gather any news I could, as Uncle is not responding to my message. There will be a funeral service and tea for Lady Matlock, at the Matlock House, this Saturday, before her body is transferred back to Derbyshire."

"I cannot begin to understand the grief of Lord Matlock," Elizabeth said, sadly. "He will be all alone in the world now."

"I thought of that," remarked Darcy. "I could not bear the thought of something happening to both you and Edward. I would have no reason, myself, to go on living."

"Oh do not say such things!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a shudder. "I supposed Lord Matlock may not be alone, in the end."

"I only wish I had the same confidence as your aunt in the magistrate's fairness and ability to issue proper justice, by granting a retrial," Darcy said.

"We have to," replied Elizabeth. "For Lord Matlock's sake."


	7. No YOU

_A.N. Thank you, Leslie, Guest, abujoe, Lily and Deanna, for commenting. I feed on your speculations and suggestions. So far, I hope I have thrown enough suspicions on everyone to keep you guessing. But don't abandon the story because of the angst. I promise no harm will come to D&E. Although some harm will come to another person in the chapter. Look away when I put the warning sign, if you don't want to read about it. - Enid_

* * *

Chapter 7

The morning of the funeral service found Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, and Georgiana readying for their visit to the Matlock House. They had sent for Georgiana and Edward from Pemberley a few days earlier. Elizabeth could sense Darcy's unease at seeing Lord Matlock and was grateful that Georgiana could accompany them on the journey. Her presence seemed to affect Mr. Darcy immediately, almost like a ray of sunshine unexpectedly breaking through a grey cloud.

"Dear brother," Georgiana said. "You are so kind and good. I hope that you will cease in troubling yourself."

"You flatter me in your sentiments. It is not easy for my troubles to be ceased as good old Richard awaits a hangman's noose, while I have the freedom to attend his mother's funeral." Darcy responded.

Elizabeth was silent, unsure of what to say. Her husband's mood had been mostly dark as of late. She knew it had nothing to do with her, yet she could not help but bear the brunt of it, and now worried that poor Georgiana would be affected as well.

"I am sorry," Darcy apologized, observing the pained expression on his sister's face. "I do not wish to trouble you with my own inner demons."

~0~

The Matlock House was crowded with carriages as the Darcy's own pulled into the drive. Elizabeth recognized the rather opulent carriage of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and felt uneasy.

"I see that your aunt has made it," Elizabeth said aloud.

"Please do not worry," Georgiana said, turning her warm affections towards Elizabeth. "I am sure my aunt has laid the past to rest."

Elizabeth wondered if Georgiana actually thought that, or was just attempting to ease Elizabeth's nerves. She severely hoped for the latter, as she did not wish to discredit Georgiana's good judgement.

"I am most glad to see her here today," Darcy said. "I have rather urgent business to discuss with her." Elizabeth gave her husband a look of puzzlement. "She has a connection in London who may have the power to set the Colonel free," Darcy said.

"If that were true, why would she have not tried already?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Lady Catherine is a very peculiar person, as you well know. She prides herself on being needed and of great value to all. I wonder if she is merely waiting to be asked," Darcy concluded.

"That is horrible and completely selfish," Elizabeth said.

"I agree with you, but our thoughts will not change her way. I need you to be on your best behaviour, so that we may be in her favour." Darcy responded.

While Elizabeth knew herself to be in control over her emotions, she found it absurd that a Great Lady of Darcy's aunt's status should have so little control over her own. Elizabeth vowed to try her best, for the Colonel and Lord Matlock's sake.

~0~

The Darcys were shown in by a rather harried footman, instead of Wallace. The drawing room at the Matlock's House was crowded with mourners. As Lady Matlock had been such a kind woman, she had held great admirers, of all ranks and social standings. Elizabeth pinned the sprig of fresh rosemary tied with a black ribbon to her bosom.

As Lord Matlock was strangely absent, Darcy and Elizabeth found Lady Catherine fanning herself seated in what appeared to be a small throne, among a small circle of mourners. Both bowed as they approached her.

"Lady Catherine," Darcy began, warmly, but Elizabeth could detect a hint of strain in his voice.

"How is your health?" Elizabeth said, smiling as best as she could.

"It is not so well," Lady Catherine responded coolly. "It vexes me so to have such grief and sorrow over this past month."

"Yes, indeed it is for all of us," Darcy concurred, "Elizabeth and I had rather hoped that you and Anne would join us for supper tonight."

"Is that so? You and Elizabeth had hoped? And to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"We have some rather private business to discuss with you. It would be rather ill to speak of it now." Darcy responded.

"Oh, I see," said Lady Catherine. "You must need my help with something."

"We do indeed, madam. It would give us great pleasure for you to join us," Elizabeth replied, with a forced smile.

"Well, I suppose that we could. I only hope you have made improvements in the safety of your house in London. I do not want to end up being murdered by accepting your invitation, " she added, rather cruelly.

"Thank you, Aunt," Darcy said, choosing to disregard her last comment.

"Very well," she said, waving them away.

~0~

Elizabeth was relieved to see Bingley on the far side of the room.

"Come, let us join Charles," she encouraged her husband, making her way across the room.

Darcy's spirits seemed to brighten. He and Charles immediately began discussing their thoughts on Colonel Fitzwilliam's trial, and what might be done to achieve a retrial.

When the conversation ebbed, Elizabeth asked in a low voice. "And how is Caroline?"

"I am afraid that she is worse than when you saw her last, according to Jane's express," Bingley began. "Caroline was intended to journey to St. Mary's yesterday, but she has been too ill to leave Sapphire Park."

"Oh, dear," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"If anyone else asks I am to say that she is already on holiday with friends," Charles admitted.

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed in understanding. "I do hate you bearing this burden."

"As do I."

"Elizabeth," stated Mr. Darcy. "Lord Matlock has just come in, shall we go and pay our respects?"

~0~

Elizabeth and Darcy approached Lord Matlock. He had a drink in his hand.

"You," Lord Matlock said, a bit shakily. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth and Darcy looked behind themselves in an attempt to see who Lord Matlock was speaking to. They could not discern the intended troublemaker from the rest of the crowd.

"I am speaking to you," Lord Matlock proclaimed angrily, pointing a shaking finger at Elizabeth.

"I beg pardon, sir?" Elizabeth asked, quite confused.

"What business have you in my home?" he asked Elizabeth, pointedly.

"Elizabeth and I have come to pay our respects to you, Uncle," Darcy stated.

"You are not welcome here," Lord Matlock spat. Darcy immediately took the blame upon himself.

"You have every right to be angry with me. The verdict was unacceptable. I am working on a plan…" Darcy began but was cut off.

"No. YOU." Lord Matlock pronounced, glaring at Elizabeth.

"How dare you come into my home, to pay respects to my wife, when you are to blame for the atrocities that have been committed. Everyone who is in attendance here is aware of the low social standing and ridiculousness of your family. They are the most pathetic bunch of social climbers I have witnessed in my day. My son warns me of the total want of propriety so frequently, so almost uniformly betrayed by your mother, by your three younger sisters, and occasionally even by your father in Hertfordshire. I have no doubt that the person who murdered Henry was someone related to your family," he finished.

At this point, the entire room had grown silent. Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Uncle, I understand your grief and the need to lay blame. However, if anyone is to blame, it is me. My wife and her family have had nothing to do with it." Darcy said as he took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Come, Elizabeth, let us leave Lord Matlock to his grief."

"Leave this house at once," Lord Matlock declared.

Elizabeth felt every eye in the room on her and Darcy as they made their way to the exit. Georgiana left her conversation from the other side of the room and hurried to join them. Elizabeth did not take a breath until they were outside. She was able to contain herself, barely, and with Darcy's arm in hers, until she was safely inside of the carriage. As they trotted hastily down the pebbled drive, she let her tears spill forth.

"There, there," cooed Georgiana, rubbing Elizabeth's back. "Uncle did not mean it," she contended, "he is simply destroyed by his grief, and looking for someone to blame."

Elizabeth wondered how much of that was true. Darcy's jaw was set into a hard line, as he squeezed Elizabeth's hand the entire way home.

~0~

Elizabeth and Darcy had no reason to expect Lady Catherine and Anne after the horrible scene that had occurred at Matlock House but were prepared anyway. They were still more than surprised when Sutton announced the ladies' arrival, barely two hours afterwards.

"Very good," Darcy announced, looking pleased. "Show them in at once."

"I will show myself in," Lady Catherine announced, making her way into Darcy's music room.

"So good of you to come, Lady Catherine and Anne. Please, be welcome," Elizabeth said, gesturing to the seating arrangements.

"After today's spectacle. We decided it was the noble thing to do, to take pity on the two of you, and join you for supper. No doubt you might find it difficult now to have visitors…"

Elizabeth realized that Lady Catherine had rather enjoyed the embarrassment the Darcys had suffered this afternoon, and had, no doubt, only come to rub the entire affair in.

"I doubt very much that society will hang on to the words of a grief-stricken, and perhaps slightly intoxicated gentleman." Darcy pronounced.

"They may if they had had similar thoughts themselves," Lady Catherine said.

Elizabeth felt the blood beginning to boil beneath her veins.

"Georgiana, could you play for us," Elizabeth inquired, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, please do, you play so well," the usually silent Anne spoke up.

"I will turn your page," Elizabeth said eagerly, happy to get away from Lady Catherine as the servants prepared dinner. She knew that Darcy would wait until then to talk with Lady Catherine about her possible connections. Elizabeth also knew that it would be a very long night indeed.

~0~

"Are you going to beat around the bush all night, or are you going to come out and ask me what it is that you have invited us over for?" Lady Catherine asked between bites of braised lamb.

"Yes, of course," Darcy said, clearing his throat.

"Elizabeth and I have been doing our best to clear Colonel Fitzwilliam of all charges, as we all are aware of his innocence. There has been absolutely no proof of his involvement in the crime that he has been convicted of."

"Yes," Lady Catherine agreed, nodding her head. "We all know that."

"Then you might also know that one of the judges in the Old Bailey, is honorable Judge John Nottley. I understand that he is a mentor for the judge presiding over the Colonel's case. It is my recollection that Judge Nottley and your late husband were quite the huntsmen together." Darcy went on. "I hope that you could reach out to him and use your connection to aid in Richard's release on the grounds of a mistrial," Darcy concluded.

"What grounds would that be?" asked Lady Catherine.

"I have it on good authority that it was, in fact, a hung jury, which was the reason for the courts waiting for the following day to announce the jury's decision. My source confided, that one of the gentlemen from the jury might have been blackmailed into 'changing his mind' overnight." Darcy explained. "Not to mention the lack of any incriminating evidence or motive with which to convict the Colonel. Richard could easily have borrowed the money from me to repay Henry. And the snuff-box that pointed to a third person in the stables was not investigated."

"As well as the incompetence and mismanagement of the case by the Lambton magistrate," Elizabeth stated. "They arrested innocent persons one after another."

"That is not exactly true, Elizabeth," Darcy replied. "Cage and Peabody have done the best that they can with what little evidence they have had to work with." Elizabeth was slightly irritated to be corrected by her husband in front of Lady Catherine, who undoubtedly enjoyed Elizabeth's discomfort to the fullest.

Elizabeth felt that she was holding her breath as she looked from her husband to Lady Catherine.

"And suppose I compromise myself, and my connections, Colonel Fitzwilliam is set free, and then he commits a murder, again?" Lady Catherine postulated.

"But you know of his innocence!" Darcy replied, slamming his napkin onto the table.

Darcy collected himself. "I apologize for my temper, Lady Catherine, but if we do not exercise everything in our power to free the Colonel, then a good and innocent man will die, and his blood will be on our hands." Darcy finished.

Again Lady Catherine was silent as she chewed her meal slowly and agonizingly.

"I suppose I could," she said finally, and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"I thank you, Aunt, as does Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam," Darcy said. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She silently wondered what Lady Catherine might now request of Darcy, for doing him this favour.

It was decided that Lady Catherine would write her message and have it sent immediately, to help expedite things. The ink was not yet dry before Darcy had it delivered.

~0~

Two days later, Mr. Darcy was eager to accept a post that had just come in. He was waiting for news from Lady Catherine. Noticing the name on the front, he frowned and handed it to Elizabeth. It was a letter from Jane. Elizabeth took the note outside to read in the afternoon sun, beneath her favorite tree.

_***Warning***_

"Dearest Lizzy,

I trust all is well in London and the funeral service of Lady Matlock was well attended.

Charles has not written to me yet, but I am afraid to express the most horrible news regarding Caroline. I can scarcely write the words on this page, as they are so awful. I do loath to burden you with the news that I must disclose, but I feel that I may go mad if I do not. Please forgive me in sharing this with you.

I am not sure if Charles has mentioned Caroline's well being to you during Lady Matlock's funeral. Caroline's condition had been ailing her. She had been closeted in her room, calling for the maids for this and that throughout the days for a few days. I visited her often, but she would dismiss and hurry me out of the room after a few minutes. I asked her if she needed a doctor and Caroline declined. Yesterday after I returned from a short trip to Mansfield, the servants informed me that Caroline had sent for a doctor of her own, from Nottingham no less. I was relieved that she had the sense to get someone so far away as Charles wished for Caroline's condition to be unknown to the servants. I went to check on her and feared that she was on death's bed upon seeing her, but she looked not too grave, if a bit pale.

When I questioned her about the doctor, Caroline said she felt unwell. Apparently, Caroline had asked one of our servants to brew her a special tea with herbs she had instructed to collect by different maids around Sapphire Park; Pennyroyal, Blue Cohosh, and Mugwort. Caroline had been drinking this tea around the clock the day before, and it seemed to produce the desired effect she had. Caroline is now no longer in the condition that she once was.

Oh, I am quite beside myself with the horror and grief of it all. I have written to Charles and am awaiting his decision. But I am sure poor Charles would decide that once Caroline is well enough to travel, she will go to Sanditon, for an extended holiday near the ocean, as we had already informed several friends that Caroline would be away from home. I think the sea air will be good for her spirit. I do not believe Charles can bear the sight of her when he returns from London, truth be told.

I wish you were here with me, sister, though I would not want for you to share in this burden. I know that I can count on your absolute discretion in this matter. Please give my affections to Darcy and Georgiana, and do keep us updated with any news from London regarding the Colonel.

Yours most affectionately,

Jane."

_***Warning ends***_

Elizabeth clenched the letter tightly in her hand. She felt tears welling in her eyes for Henry's baby, Jane, Charles, and even for Caroline. She walked directly to a parlour on her way into the house and proceeded to tear the letter into tiny pieces, which she promptly tossed into the fireplace. Elizabeth was beside herself in feeling utterly at a loss to help not only Colonel Fitzwilliam but the Bingleys, as well.

The following day, Darcy received the letter from Rosings in which he had been waiting for on pins and needles.

"The case will not be dismissed, as I had hoped," he informed Elizabeth. "But it seems that there will be a re-trial," he added. "Richard is still remanded in custody."

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. "When will the re-trial take place?"

"Monday, August the 27th."

"That is not exactly the news that you had hoped for, but nevertheless it is good news," stated Elizabeth, optimistically.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Darcy admitted. "There is still hope."

"Of course there is, darling," Elizabeth returned.

"Lady Catherine also asked that we visit Rosings when everything has settled down," Darcy said.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth muttered slowly.

"Yes, apparently she has something that she wishes to discuss with us," Darcy said.

Elizabeth did her best to disguise the disgust and dread she was feeling. She knew that no good act went unencumbered for Lady Catherine.


	8. A new hat for Mr Darcy

_A.N. Thank you, Lily. I haven't thought of Darcy misplacing his trust. That's a great idea. I may use it in the future. Now, where are you, dear lovely readers? I can't write on without your comments. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The date of the re-trial finally arrived. The re-trial was granted due to Judge Nottley's referral to the presiding judge of possible intimidation of a juror. Darcy had allowed himself to grow optimistic over the re-trial, despite not managing to get a new lawyer for the Colonel nor finding the intimidator. Lord Matlock had refused Darcy's request to replace Mr. Wither, and Richard agreed to it as he did not want to distress his grieving father further. Darcy had explained to Elizabeth that re-trial usually ended favorably for the defendant.

Darcy was cautiously confident that through Lady Catherine's influence, the judge who was presiding over the trial today would honor the connection of the great family, and be convinced of Colonel Fitzwilliam's impeccable character. Elizabeth briefly considered waiting outside of the Old Bailey for Darcy, as she had on the previous time, before remembering the chance that she might have of seeing Lord Matlock. She knew that His Lordship would again be at the trial, and did not wish to upset him any further on account of her presence.

Elizabeth could scarcely think for all of the events that were circulating her mind. When Mrs. Gardiner walked into the room, unannounced, Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Elizabeth," her aunt said, showing concern. "I did not wish to scare you. I knew you would be here at your home, so I thought you might also like the distraction of a visit. Mrs. Sutton showed me, and let me know that you were in here, reading."

"I-I did not hear you," Elizabeth stammered. Mrs. Gardiner came near Elizabeth, put her hand against Elizabeth's forehead to check for fever. Finding it cool, she frowned.

"What is the matter? You are not yourself recently."

Elizabeth could stand it no longer. Everything that was bottled up since her anniversary party seemed to come pouring out in a flow of tears. She told her aunt everything: Jane's worries, her discovery of Caroline's pregnancy, the loss of the pregnancy, Lady Matlock's letter followed by her death, the horrible scene that occurred at Matlock House, Lady Catherine's visit, Darcy's occasional boorish mood, helping Darcy in his attempt to save his cousin, and remaining positive and encouraging for him.

"My goodness, you poor thing," Mrs. Gardiner consoled rubbing her back and listening. "No wonder you are troubled, what a heavy burden for one woman to shoulder."

"Oh, listen to me blabbering away. I feel like such an idiot." Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you for listening. I do not know what came over me. I do not wish to burden you, as well with the knowledge of all of these events."

Mrs. Gardiner would hear of no such thing. "Nonsense! What you need is to get out of this house, to clear your head. Come, let us window shop and stop for tea. We will not go to the crowdest Bond Street, out of respect for Lady Matlock. We can go further to Exeter Exchange. I am afraid your bonnet is falling out of fashion here in London, and we must find you a new one or some new ribbons to decorate it." Mrs. Gardiner took Elizabeth's hand.

"Well, I would hate to embarrass my present company and my husband with a hat that may be falling out of fashion, or the monkeys housed on the upper floors of the Exchange would squeak at me. You have talked me into it." Elizabeth said, laughing.

Elizabeth found herself, once again, in a carriage in London. The busy, fast-paced streets of London which used to bring a sense of excitement and wonder, now gave her a sense of uneasiness. Every horse's step or baby's cry was like a judge's gavel or the trapdoor of a hangman's gallows being unleashed. The oppressive late August heat also seemed to smother her spirits. She wondered if she should not have accepted her aunt's suggestion to go out shopping.

Soon, Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner found themselves on the north side of The Strand, amidst the countless people. Once Elizabeth got off the carriage, her mood lifted. She liked to watch and study people and there was an abundance of them to engage her interest.

"I am so delighted that you talked me into this," Elizabeth exclaimed, tying the deep yellow bow of her new hat tightly under her chin.

"Let us get a new hat for Mr. Darcy, to cheer his spirits, as well," suggested Mrs. Gardiner.

"Excellent idea," replied Elizabeth, who was enjoying herself and really feeling much better since confessing all of her burdens to her aunt. Elizabeth made a mental note of the lightness one could feel immediately by merely talking to another person.

The two ladies found themselves at Lock's, the gentleman's hatters in St. James, a quarter of an hour later.

"Well, are the two of you ladies not a sight for sore eyes?" called a familiar deep voice.

Elizabeth turned around to find herself face to face with George Wickham. She felt the smile draining from her face. Her stomach turned.

"Lieutenant Wickham, good afternoon" she replied, remembering her manners, and nodding her head. "What brings you to London?" she inquired politely.

"I am here to take in the beautiful sights," Wickham laughed devilishly, staring boldly at Elizabeth. "And, I am here for largely the same reason that you are," he said.

"Would that be Colonel Fitzwilliam's trial?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Precisely madam."

If that was the case, Elizabeth thought it odd that Wickham would not be at the courthouse at this time, but shopping. "Are you not showing your support for the defence at the Old Bailey?"

"I was afraid that my presence would not be well received by all in attendance," replied Wickham, shrugging his shoulders. "However, I am staying at Matlock House, and will offer His Lordship my support today, after the conclusion of the trial, if need be."

Elizabeth could hardly blame Wickham for avoiding the courthouse, for the same reason that she was. Unlike herself, however, she knew it was her husband that Wickham most likely wished to avoid. It suddenly occurred to Elizabeth that the trial might have very well been over, and here she was enjoying herself, shopping and chatting on with her husband's most hated person. Elizabeth felt ashamed and wished that she could blink her eyes and be back at Darcy House.

Her aunt seemed to read her mind. "We must be getting home now, as the trial will no doubt be ending soon. Good day, sir," Mrs. Gardiner said rather abruptly.

"Good day, ladies," Wickham replied and flashed them the same wolfish smile that usually made other women blush. Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner would not be fooled so easily.

"That George Wickham is quite a fan of himself, is he not?" asked Mrs. Gardiner, when the two women were safely out of earshot.

"Indeed, he is."

"I was rather surprised that he had been invited to your anniversary celebration."

"Whatever do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled. "He was not invited. Did you happen to see him there?"

"Hmm, I am not entirely sure. Perhaps I am confusing Mr. Wickham with his cousin, Lieutenant Digweed. My memory seems to be slipping with age."

"They do look quite alike," Elizabeth reassured her aunt, although Mrs. Gardiner's words left her feeling most uneasy. It was not like her aunt to forget a face. And suddenly another matter made Elizabeth frown. Why would Wickham stay with Lord Matlock?

~0~

Upon arriving back at the townhouse, Elizabeth was relieved to find that her husband had not yet returned.

"Oh, thank heavens," she replied, not wishing to explain that she had been out keeping company with rakish Mr. Wickham.

A few moments later, Elizabeth heard muffled voices outside the door. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Gardiner entered. One look at Mr. Darcy's face was enough to tell Elizabeth of the outcome.

"I am afraid the situation is mostly unchanged," Darcy said, meeting Elizabeth's worried gaze.

"No?" replied a shocked Mrs. Gardiner.

"We were just as surprised as you are." Mr. Gardiner acknowledged.

"But, I thought that in the instance of a re-trial-" Elizabeth began.

"That was not the case in this instance," Darcy said, loosening the scarf at his neck.

"I am so sorry, my love," Elizabeth replied.

"As am I," Darcy responded. Elizabeth knew that he would be taking this news horribly, again blaming himself for the lack of success of freeing Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"What did you mean by, 'mostly unchanged'?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Colonel is not set free, as we have hoped, but was found guilty of manslaughter," explained Mr. Gardiner, "It still aids well for the Colonel, as his sentence may very well be reduced. We will know soon when they sentence the Colonel's batch of prisoners."

"In the case of manslaughter, they still need someone to blame. It does not look well for the magistrate for a case to be unsolved. For lack of a better suspect, I am afraid that they had to find Richard guilty," Darcy continued.

"And if the true person responsible for the crime is found out?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"In that case, the magistrate would have no choice but to overturn the case," Mr. Gardiner replied.

Elizabeth knew that this meant her husband would wish to return to Pemberley right away to continue in their own investigation. Her husband had been working with Peabody and Cage previously, reviewing the notes of their inquiry from the night of the anniversary party. But the two had returned to Derbyshire after the conclusion of the first trial, They had been unwilling to relinquish total control, however, and insisted that Darcy visit them to read and discuss materials further if required. When Darcy was working with the two, he had found it rather difficult to read the notes with Mr. Peabody's handwriting being what it was, and Mr. Cage ceaseless eating of biscuits and wanting to know Mr. Darcy's thoughts on all matters, most of which were entirely unrelated.

~0~

The group was presently distracted by a knock at the door. A message had come addressed to the four of them.

"It appears that Bingley wishes for a bit of company, in Jane's absence," Darcy announced after reading the note. "He suggested the opera."

"Oh, I am not sure that is such a good idea. The ton must be abuzz with the news of the Colonel's original and new conviction," Elizabeth commented. She was sure her husband's unease at large crowd would be exacerbated by the speculation and talks of the gossipmongers. His dark mood would turn up another notch.

"And I am afraid that we must be preparing to make our way back to Pemberley," Darcy began.

"But Mr. Darcy, you have had a long, tiresome day. It would do good for your spirits to relieve your mind in the amusements of the opera, as well as a nice supper and a good night's rest. We can avoid the popular theatres but visit Astley's Amphitheatre across the river. You and Elizabeth can leave as soon as you learn about the Colonel's sentence." Mrs. Gardiner commented.

"Very well. It seems as though Elizabeth will benefit from a less hurried journey." Mr. Darcy consented, on seeing tiredness edged on his wife's face.

"And your appearance in public could send a message that the Darcys believe in the Colonel's innocence." Mr. Gardiner added. Elizabeth was unsure about that but welcomed a chance to take a less rushed journey back to Derbyshire.

"It has just occurred to me, that it may have been some time since I have told you how handsome you look," Mr. Darcy told Elizabeth, upon seeing her in her evening gown. Elizabeth gave him a smile, as she turned around, giving her husband a better view of the dress.

"I shall rather enjoy removing this fine dress from you, at the end of this evening." Darcy slid his hands down the smooth brown satin.

"Perhaps I am suddenly feeling ill," Elizabeth teased, "and we should stay in tonight?"

"You devil woman." Darcy lifted her face and kissed her passionately. "You vex me so." He uttered breathlessly.

Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's spirits were up, despite the outcome of the re-trial. Elizabeth had convinced her husband that the two of them would work unwavering upon their return to Pemberley to piece together the truth of Viscount Henry's murder. Although the window of opportunity was getting smaller, it was not yet closed, and the Darcys felt that together they were an unstoppable pair.

~0~

The amphitheatre was crowded. Elizabeth was pleased to observe all of the ladies and gentlemen in their very most elegant. She also secretly delighted in watching the heads of others turn to take in her and Mr. Darcy, as she knew that they made a beautiful couple. Elizabeth loved everything about the dramatics staged there as well; the stories, the drama and the emotions. And her husband loved the galloping horses that formed part of the performance. She was grateful for the evening out with Mr. Darcy and her cherished aunt and uncle.

"Look, there is Charles," announced Mrs. Gardiner.

"Hello, Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, Elizabeth, Darcy. Ladies, you look absolutely stunning," exclaimed Mr. Bingley in joining the group. Elizabeth was relieved to see that Charles seemed to be back to his old, cheerful self. She hoped it was not just an act.

"Thank you so much for suggesting the evening outing," Elizabeth said in greeting.

"I thought that a night out might be good for all of our spirits."

"Indeed, a fine idea, Charles." Mr. Darcy agreed with a smile.

The group lingered in the lobby for some time, enjoying a glass of wine, watching the fine people of London, and chatting- careful to avoid the topic of the trial, but stating their belief of the Colonel's innocence to people who came to give their condolences or expressed their sympathy.

"I suppose we ought to go up to our box," advised Darcy.

The group made their way through the large auditorium to Darcy's private box. As they settled into their seats, Elizabeth scanned the room, taking in the enormity of it all. She felt her heart sink at the sight of the same familiar face the day had brought her earlier. In the private box far right, near the stage, were Mr. Wickham and a woman that Elizabeth did not recognize, but who was wearing a good deal of rouge and a dress that left very little to the imagination.

Mrs. Gardiner cast a worried glance towards Elizabeth, sensing her distress.

Elizabeth was sorely disappointed. She knew that Mr. Wickham's presence would sour her husband's good time. She felt Wickham's eyes burning into her, so much so, that she could scarcely concentrate on the stage. She silently cursed her insistence on their attending tonight's dramatics. Why, oh why did Mr. Wickham, of all people in England, have to be here? Elizabeth cursed her bad luck.

Elizabeth felt the evening's performance crawl by. Alas, it was over, and their party might be able to escape, without her husband noticing Mr. Wickham. She did her best to move the group along through the lobby, towards the large doors.

"Good evening, Darcy," called Mr. Wickham, who seemed just as determined to catch up to the Darcys as Elizabeth was to leave.

Mr. Darcy turned around, and the smile from his enjoyment of the evening quickly faded.

Darcy nodded his head curtly, straight-faced.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Wickham asked.

"Indeed," Mrs. Gardiner replied hastily when Darcy remained silent.

"I do enjoy a good show, myself," Wickham replied mischievously. "Mrs. Darcy, we meet again."

"We do, indeed," Elizabeth responded quietly, sensing the immediate change in her husband's demeanor.

"Mrs. Darcy, I find that you and I have much in common," he added, gesturing to his hat, which was the exact same one that Elizabeth had picked out that afternoon, and surprised Mr. Darcy with. "We seem to both have excellent taste," Wickham finished, flashing her a smile.

"If you will excuse us, it has been a long day," Darcy said as he promptly removed his hat, and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, steering her toward the exit.

~0~

"Have you had the pleasure of seeing Mr. Wickham, recently?" Darcy asked Elizabeth, making no effort to hide his annoyance, once they had dropped off the Gardiners and back at home.

"Aunt and I ran into him today while shopping in town," Elizabeth said, finding herself defensive. "We merely stopped to say hello. Please do not allow him to take up any more of your precious thoughts," Elizabeth said gently to her husband. "Truly, he is not worth it."

"Indeed, you are right," Darcy sighed heavily, as his shoulders slumped. "Only, there is something about him, that is not quite right…"

"You mean, apart from his usual wickedness?"

"Yes," Darcy continued, putting together pieces in his mind.

"I agree. It was rather odd that Mr. Wickham would come to Pemberley to request your help with the case the evening of Colonel Fitzwilliam's arrest. I did not know that he was such great acquaintances with the Matlock family."

"You know that Wickham's father was our steward. When we were young, Wickham would always join Henry, Richard and I in our play, both in Pemberley and Matlock. I did not think Uncle Matlock take much notice of Wickham then. Strangely Aunt Matlock positively disliked Wickham. I heard from another source that he and the Viscount had come to be friends this last year. Richard did not seem to know of this closeness."

"What on earth did the Viscount and Wickham have in common?"

"They both enjoyed cards very much, especially concerning gambling, and they both liked...women," Darcy finished, struggling for the right word, "a great deal. It is my understanding that Wickham has many lady friends of a most disreputable sort. I would be curious to know his exact whereabouts the night of our anniversary party."

"He was not at the party. Not only was he not invited, but had he shown his face in an attempt to join the merriment, Reynolds would have noticed him, and notified you immediately."

"Not if Reynolds did not see him. Not if Wickham had been in the barn…" Darcy let his last sentence hang in the air.

"But what motive would he have had?"

"Henry may have had some bit of information against Wickham, that Wickham does not wish for anyone else to find out."

"That would serve as a motive for one who was already inclined toward wickedness," Elizabeth exclaimed. She marveled at the ability of her husband to know and see all sides of people, much more than was taken at face value.

"I am not certain, but Wickham does seem to have some odd connection to Uncle Matlock, or so he claims."

"Yes, but why would Wickham have come to Pemberley, where he knows he is unwelcome, to request your aid and assistance in the trial," Elizabeth puzzled.

"To throw me off, completely."

"Aunt did say something odd today…" Elizabeth told her husband that Mrs. Gardiner thought she had seen Wickham at the party.

Darcy's frown deepened.

"That reminds me of something I had meant to ask you. What was your reasoning in inviting Lieutenant Digweed to Pemberley, for our anniversary party?"

"That invitation was not issued by me," Darcy stated. "I had simply assumed that you had invited him at your mother's request. I know how your mother and younger sisters are, regarding officers in the military."

"Perhaps it was Charles or Jane."

"Perhaps. However, it is worth looking into. I am afraid that we must change our travel plans for Pemberley. I will send a post for Peabody and Cage to summon Wickham and Lieutenant Digweed for an interview, as the London magistrate would not continue the investigation anymore since Richard is convicted," Darcy informed Elizabeth. "I think we will be of better assistance to Richard here in London."

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth agreed with her husband.

"I wonder how Wickham came to be quite flush with cash, buying the same hat like the one you had just gifted me." Darcy murmured.

"I am sorry, my dear."

"Not to worry," Darcy said. "it is not your fault. And the woman on Wickham's arm would not come cheap either."

"And he was sitting in a private box!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Far right, near the stage, I had noticed him earlier. Sorry I did not mention it to you before the confrontation outside the amphitheatre."

"But that is Uncle's box!"

"Mr. Wickham told us this afternoon he is staying at Matlock House."

"I am very uneasy about this," Darcy murmured again, as he left Elizabeth to pen his note for Cage and Peabody. Unfortunately, his plans for personally removing Elizabeth's dress seemed to be long forgotten.


	9. A new sentence

_A.N. Thank you, Leslie, your encouragement keeps me going. Digweed was found in "Letters by Jane Austen". So either she invented the name or he was someone she knew. So hats off to Miss Austen! Ah, Lily, it's a great idea about Digweed and Wickham working together. It's worth considering. Thank you for commenting. Time to have more clues for future chapters. And are you ready for the Colonel's new sentence? Read on! Remember to feed my Muse with your comments._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth awoke the following morning to find that her husband had already left for the day, to which she was not surprised. She admired him for his dedication and perseverance, as she sat down to breakfast at an empty, lonely dining table. Elizabeth found that she could not stomach the eggs and toast anyhow, which she attributed to her anxiety over Colonel Fitzwilliam's sentencing. She decided that the stress of the past weeks was taking a significant toll on her spirits, and opted to go back to bed to have some tea and rest so that she might be better company for her husband when he returned later.

~0~

It was lunchtime when Mr. Darcy returned. The two sat down at the table together to cold sandwiches and fruit. Little Edward was playing with a toy soldier by the windows.

"Are you well, darling?" he asked Elizabeth, casting a worrisome glance at her pale face. Elizabeth was feeling better than she had been that morning. She had also dressed in a lovely white summer dress, which she knew would make her skin seem a little brighter in comparison to the pale shade.

"Yes, I found myself a little exhausted this morning, but I am feeling much better after taking on more rest," she said.

"You must be absolutely worn down with all of the stress you have done these past weeks, in the very heat of the summer, no less," Darcy said.

"Yes, indeed."

"I would like us to stay on in London, for a time," Darcy announced. "I will continue working on Colonel Fitzwilliam's case, as you rest and enjoy the city. Also, I have had an idea," Darcy smiled. "Your happiness is one of the utmost priorities, and I feel that this has been compromised by the sudden end of the lovely anniversary party at Pemberley that you and Jane had worked so hard to plan. We should celebrate your birthday, here in London, next week with a small party.

"Invite your family, the Collinses, and whomever else you wish, and I will have Georgiana and Mrs. Sutton organising it, so you only need to relax and enjoy it," Darcy added, looking to Elizabeth for her reaction.

Elizabeth took his hand in her own across the table. "I do like that idea, very much," she replied. "We will work with the servants to plan a fun evening, that even you shall enjoy," she said laughing.

"Very well then. That will give us a bit of pleasure to look forward to," Darcy said, feeling quite pleased with himself over the idea.

"Have you had a productive morning?" Elizabeth inquired, changing the subject.

"Indeed," Darcy replied. "Peabody and Cage will be journeying to town. I have privately commissioned them to stay on in London and continue the investigation. They will be summoning Wickham and Lieutenant Digweed, as you and I discussed last night."

"And you put your faith in those two?"

"Yes and no," Darcy said. "They hold official titles, and I hold their funding, which means I will be privy to all of their notes, and findings on the case. I hope their positions as officers of the law would make compelling persons of interest answer to their inquiry slightly easier. And I trust in the abilities of you and me to reason things out, and fill in the missing pieces," Darcy explained.

"I must say that I do feel proud to have your good faith in my reasoning abilities."

"I did not fall in love with you on account of your beauty alone," Darcy declared, as Elizabeth beamed.

"That being said, I am off to meet with Mr. Wither again to discuss the sentence that will be issued to the Colonel. And you, Mrs. Darcy-" Darcy arose from his seat after consulting his pocket watch.

"-have a party to oversee," he finished as he made for the door.

"I do indeed, thank you," she called after him as he closed the door, anxious to return to the courts.

~0~

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth sat in the parlor with Mrs. Sutton and Georgiana to discuss the sorts of dishes and drinks she would like to be served at her birthday party. They decided that the occasion called for a special cake to be ordered from one of London's finest bakers. Mrs. Sutton was more than delighted to arrange for a tasting for Elizabeth, and herself of course. A knock at the door brought a footman in to announce that Elizabeth had a visitor.

Elizabeth was surprised, as she was not expecting anyone.

"Do send her in," she said eagerly, as she smoothed her skirt and Mrs. Sutton quickly slipped out. Georgiana followed as she would like to practise on the pianoforte and allow Elizabeth to greet her visit alone. Elizabeth was very much surprised when her own sister briskly entered the room.

"Jane!" Elizabeth exclaimed, springing up and embracing her sister. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I should have rather hoped that you would like me here," Jane teased, pretending to have her feelings hurt.

"Of course that is not what I meant," assured Elizabeth. "Only, that I was not expecting you in London, as you did not write about your coming."

"I did make the decision to come, rather in haste," Jane stated calmly. "Charles wrote to me several days ago, to inform me that he would be staying on in London until after the retrial, to attend to some business matters. I was beginning to grow lonely, so I decided to join him here in London. I left immediately after writing to him of my decision to travel. I knew that you and Darcy would likely still be in town, so I wished to catch you before you left for Pemberley to say hello. Tell me, was the retrial a success? Charles was out for a meeting when I arrived, so I was unable to learn more from him."

"Oh, Jane, I am so glad that you are here, as I, too was beginning to grow lonesome. Colonel Fitzwilliam was found guilty of manslaughter after the retrial. Darcy has determined that we will stay on here in London, as he works to oust the true murderer and thus free the Colonel."

"How does that affect the poor Colonel any differently?"

"Apparently the new verdict may lessen his sentence," Elizabeth informed her. "Darcy is meeting with the Colonel's lawyer today to find out what it will be.

"Anything will be better than the previous sentence," Jane offered, shuddering.

"Yes, quite so. Tell me, how is Caroline?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

"She is in Sanditon, staying with some friends. I have received but one post from her, informing us that she made it safely and that the sea air was rather lovely. I wrote to her before I left to let her know that Charles and I would be here in London for a time," Jane stated. "Before she left Sapphire Park, I did not see much of her. She was withdrawn and solemn during meal times, and had taken to exiting the rooms whenever I entered. I do hope that she finds some relief by the ocean."

"How is she doing, physically?" Elizabeth asked, lowering her voice.

"She seems pale, as she never goes outdoors, and weak as well, as she has not been eating. Her doctor came to revisit her. After an examination, he declared that she was suitable for travel."

"Will she be able to have children, again?"

"I do not know. Caroline did not allow me to talk to her doctor. When I asked, she shrugged it off that the tea she ingested should not have any lasting effects. I do not know where she obtained the recipe to that murderous concoction, but I have a notion that it was one of the servants who may have put her up to it." Jane confided.

"I feel pity for her, and for Charles."

"As do I. I keep thinking that that could just as easily have been Kitty or Lydia."

"At least now, Caroline may still have the opportunity for love, and if not love, at least a proper match," Elizabeth said

"I wonder if she truly loved the Viscount."

"I think there may have been many women who were in love with the Viscount, according to Fitzwilliam."

"Oh dear, how horrible. I suppose we should let the dead bury the dead. So, how are you passing your time here in London, while Mr. Darcy is busying himself with freeing the Colonel?" Jane asked, changing the subject to one that was decidedly more pleasant.

" Actually, Fitzwilliam has just informed me today that he has decided to have a birthday party for me, here in London. Mrs. Sutton, Georgiana and I were discussing the menu options before I was surprised by your company. And now you will be here to help me with the preparations. What fun!" Elizabeth said brightly.

"Oh, your Mr. Darcy loves you so. I am so happy for you," Jane said, dreamily.

"Yes, he does as much as your Charles loves you. We are both lucky in love."

"'It is so," agreed Jane quietly, taking Elizabeth's hand, "And I am also quite glad to be here, with you." Elizabeth sensed trepidation in her sister's voice and was suddenly feeling very tired again. It was decided then between the sisters that they would both take a rest. Jane agreed that she and Mr. Bingley would return for supper, later that evening.

~0~

Darcy was pleasantly surprised when he was informed of the Bingleys joining them for supper that evening, upon his return to the townhouse. Both of the Darcys so enjoyed the company of the Bingleys, and vice versa. They had not all four been together to dine since before the anniversary party. Several fine wines were selected, and a sumptuous meal was prepared. Darcy was also looking forward to a friendly game of cards with a glass of port, as it had been some time since he was able to play, much to Elizabeth's relief.

"Darcy, do tell me, what was the sentencing that was decided upon today?" Mr. Bingley asked, almost immediately upon sitting down to the table.

"It has been decided," began Mr. Darcy, "that Colonel Fitzwilliam will not be hanged."

A round of cheers went up from the merry group.

"Will he serve a term in prison then?" asked Jane.

"He will be sent to New South Wales," replied Darcy, "to serve his term there."

"Oh, we shall never see him again," Elizabeth said sadly, New South Wales seemed to her, to be on one of the far corners of the Earth.

"I think that is not true," Darcy continued. "Many men seem to serve shorter sentences there, with many being released after a few years of good conduct, and being issued a Certificate of Freedom. Some men are not actually imprisoned, there, but are put to work on roads, and other such manual labor jobs."

Elizabeth had heard strange tales of the people there, and the exotic animals such as kangaroos and crocodiles. She knew that she, personally, would never visit New South Wales.

"It is of no doubt that the change in the Colonel's sentence is a direct result of the hard work of you and Elizabeth, as well as your and Lord Matlock's connections. You have saved your cousin's life. I propose a cheer to you, Darcy and Elizabeth, and Richard's health," stated Bingley, raising up his glass.

"Cheers," the group said in chorus.

Elizabeth noted that she might possibly prefer the hangman's gallows to that of being eaten by a shark or deadly snake, but alas, she kept her comments to herself, as her husband and their dinner guests were in high spirits.

"When does the Colonel leave?" She asked.

"Richard's ship will leave when it is filled, it could be weeks or months. I am still working on finding the real murderer to exonerate Richard. Hopefully, it will be before he leaves," Darcy replied, to which the other guests nodded their heads. It seemed that each was unsure quite what to say.

Elizabeth could not help but think that Darcy had scarcely any time to find the real murderer. While it may have been true that many men were set free in New South Wales, Elizabeth had heard horror stories of the perilous journeys south. The prisoners were apparently crowded into ships, like cattle, and many men died along the way for lack of food and disease. Elizabeth could not imagine poor, kind Colonel Fitzwilliam meeting this horrible fate. She knew that her husband would have to leave no stone unturned in their search for what transpired that fateful evening at Pemberley.

"I am working on getting Richard better accommodation and treatment at Newgate and on the ship. The death of his mother is eating him away. He feels that he is to blame," Darcy explained. "I am hoping to bring something of his mother's for him."

"Are you going to talk to Lord Matlock about that?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat uneasy about Darcy going to Matlock House, after their last visit.

"Uncle has returned from Derbyshire, after his wife's entombment but is still not receiving visitors. I saw Wallace mucking about at the stable yard and solicited Mrs. Wallace's help to get Richard a miniature of Aunt that was stored away in the attic."

"Why was His Lordship's butler mucking about in the stables?" Elizabeth asked, frowning.

"Apparently both Wallace and his wife are demoted from their positions. Wallace would not tell me the reason but I sense that it has something to do with Wickham's stay there." Darcy shook his head and changed the subject. "Anyway, how is the health of your family, Charles?

Bingley cringed, thinking of Caroline. He had no idea how much Elizabeth had told Darcy about his sister's condition, or if she had mentioned it at all.

"We are very well, thank you," he replied, "and you?"

"Oh, our little Edward is wonderful," replied Darcy. "He is causing all sort of mischief and a lot of work for the servants."

"Oh, I wish our little Benjamin was here, he brings Charles and I such joy. But my trip to town was made in haste. Perhaps we should send for him, should we not, Charles?" Jane replied.

"Of course, my dear. Cheers to our boys," Charles agreed, holding up his wine glass. "They truly are a blessing, are they not?"

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy agreed.

"Perhaps it is time that you and Elizabeth add on to your little family," Bingley suggested with a wink.

"Please do not put any such notion into Fitzwilliam's head, Charles," Elizabeth said with a laugh. She could not possibly imagine having another baby in the midst of all of the stress going on around her. Her pregnancy with Edward had been difficult enough. She was taking extra precautions to ensure that another pregnancy would be staved off until both she and Darcy were ready for it.

"Jane told me that you and she are back at the party planning," Bingley changed the subject willingly.

"Indeed, it is true. Fitzwilliam is holding a birthday party here for me, a week from this coming Saturday, and I begged for Jane's help."

"Well then, that ought to be enough to keep the two of you sufficiently busy," Bingley commented.

"Yes," Jane agreed. "It is enough to keep me out of your way."

The comment seemed to catch Bingley off guard, as it was not in Jane's manner to say such a thing sharply. "Oh come, darling, you know that that is not true."

"I only meant it as a joke," Jane responded, with a forced smile. The group fell silent. Usually, such awkward comments were made by Mrs. Bennet, not her two oldest daughters. Jane's cheeks flushed red at having made such a blunder.

The silence was broken as Mrs. Sutton bounced into the room with one of the cook's famous puddings for dessert.

"Mrs. Sutton and the cook intend to spoil us while we are here, so that we may never return to Pemberley," Mr. Darcy joked, to which the group laughed, dispersing the awkwardness.

Elizabeth felt herself giving way to scrumptious dessert, and helped herself to a second portion.


	10. A new heir

_A.N. Thank you, GemmaDarcy, Dizzy Lizzy, ThinkAboutItBabe, Mangosmum, for commenting. I feed on your encouragement. Very interesting suggestion, mangosmum, about Caroline and the Colonel. That is worth exploring. In this chapter, one thing is solved while another thing remains unresolved. Happy reading! Just to remind readers that in this story, Lydia did not elope with Wickham in Brighton._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Elizabeth found herself falling in love with London, again. She and Jane were having a lovely time together, shopping and preparing for her birthday party. After a rather hot summer, September was bringing with it an early Fall, and the crisp air was invigorating to Elizabeth. London, it seemed to her, had never seemed prettier. Her spirits were up, as was her health.

~0~

Mr. Darcy had spent the last week working tirelessly with Cage and Peabody, and Colonel Fitzwilliam's lawyer, at Darcy's own expense. He felt that they were making substantial progress, and had not given up hope in finding the real culprit in Viscount Henry's murder. However, they were unable to interview Lieutenant Digweed as his regiment had left England to the front. Wickham's interview did not yield the result Darcy had hoped. The scoundrel had an alibi in the form of a tavern owner near Matlock estate. Still, Darcy was convinced of Mr. Wickham's guilt, but was, thus far, unable to prove it. He was currently in the process of looking into Mr. Wickham's financial affairs and had found that, as was to be expected, Mr. Wickham had amassed a great deal of gambling debt. Mr. Darcy speculated that perhaps Viscount Henry had loaned Wickham a great deal of money, or that Viscount Henry had information regarding Wickham and a lascivious woman, and had threatened to reveal it. All were strong motives, and all that Mr. Darcy needed was the proof. Time was of the essence for Colonel Fitzwilliam, whom Darcy had been able to visit on several occasions.

"How did the poor Colonel seem?" Elizabeth had asked her husband.

"His skin is a bit gray from the lack of sunlight, and he was fragile," Darcy replied, not hiding anything from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew that the Colonel's gaunt appearance would continue to motivate Mr. Darcy in his efforts towards the case, not that he needed any extra motivation.

"Do you think that he is being treated well in prison?" she also asked.

"I would think not, despite the money I laid out. Many men of low standing in society, the guards being of no exception, may look upon Colonel Fitzwilliam to represent all that they have never had. Their jealousy of his position in life may serve as a motivation to treat him cruelly. I wish I could move Richard to a guardhouse, but alas, that did not happen." Darcy responded with a shake of his head, to which Elizabeth was horrified. She could not bear to imagine Colonel Fitzwilliam, one of the nicest men she knew, being treated so terribly. Elizabeth could not guess what sorts of things happened in prison, nor did she wish too. She was sure that it was worse than anything she could fathom and dared not ask her husband.

Elizabeth was extremely grateful for Jane's company, and she knew Jane was thankful for hers as well. The two sisters had been inseparable every day, in their London ventures. One of Elizabeth's near-daily stops was Lackington Alley and Co at Finsbury Square. The bookseller's large shop housed more books than Elizabeth had seen in her life. She could spend hours browsing the titles, and reading bits from inside the novels.

"Oh, here we have 'Fanny Hill: Memoirs of a Woman's Pleasure,'" Elizabeth whispered to Jane, flashing her the book's cover.

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed, "Put that back on the shelf at once, lest someone see you, and we shall be scandalized."

"Do you see anyone near to us?" Elizabeth teased, looking around the nearly empty bookstore.

"Shall we have a peek? Perhaps Charles would like you to take this home and read it?" Elizabeth smiled.

Jane became quite flushed. "No, he certainly would not, Lizzy, I beg you. Please, put the book back." Her eyes filling with tears.

Elizabeth immediately put the book back into its place on the shelf.

"I am so sorry. I would never wish to hurt or embarrass you," Elizabeth felt dreadfully sorry that she had made the joke.

"I know, please forgive my over-reaction. It is just that Charles and I have not...been together...as man and wife...in quite some time," Jane stammered, looking down to the shop floor.

"Come," Elizabeth tucked her arm through her sister's and led her through the large doors into the sunshine. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes, but when I do, he insists that nothing is wrong. He says that he is quite distracted and busy with his business. He is still as kind as ever, and I am at a loss as to what is wrong."

"If he says that it is his business. I am confident that it is just that. He is a just man."

"He is," Jane said, assuredly.

"Now, shall we go to St. James Street, for a stop into a chocolate house?" she said devilishly as she twirled her parasol over her shoulder.

The chocolate shop had become something of a daily stop for the two sisters.

"Oh, all right," Jane agreed, smiling.

~0~

"Happy birthday, my dearest darling," Mr. Darcy said affectionately, kissing the top of Elizabeth's head. Elizabeth smiled, as she fingered the exquisite topaz necklace Mr. Darcy had presented her with that morning. Ever the modest man, he was sure to give her gift in private. Elizabeth was touched. Mr. Darcy had been extremely busy with his work on the case, she could not imagine where he had found the time to visit a jeweler's.

"I see that your family have made it," Mr. Darcy announced, peering down from the second-floor window, to the street below. Elizabeth joined her husband's side to share in his view. She watched as her mother fussed over her three sisters as they exited the carriage.

"It is but for a short visit," she reminded her husband.

"Or a long one, it depends entirely on one's own perspective," Darcy mused as he watched Mrs. Bennet.

"Mr. Bennet! Look at the giant jewel on your daughter's neck!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed when she saw Elizabeth. "It must have cost a fortune! Never you mind, though, I know you can afford it, right, Mr. Darcy?"

"It is nice to see you, Mrs. Bennet. How is your health?" Mr. Darcy asked, with a bow.

"We had the most excruciating trip. I thought that my poor nerves would not have made it!"

"It was less than a half day journey, nothing like the three days one we did for Jane and Elizabeth's wedding anniversary. Somehow Mrs. Bennet's nerves have always managed to prevail, though," stated Mr. Bennet. "I am glad to see someone that I might have a sensible conversation with," Mr. Bennet greeted Darcy, to which Darcy smiled.

"Lizzy, you look positively radiant," Mr. Bennet stated, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "Happy birthday. You do actually seem to be positively, glowing," he said, admiring his daughter.

"Thank you, father," Elizabeth beamed as she led her family into her home, where Georgiana was gracefully playing the piano for the Collinses.

"Oh, you must be tired," Mary announced, sitting down on the bench next to Georgiana. "I will play for a while, while you rest."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, Miss Darcy is playing just fine," Caroline called from the chaise, where she was fanning herself. Having heard of Elizabeth's small party, Caroline could not resist inviting herself to London, to join Jane and Charles, having grown bored with Sanditon. Elizabeth observed that Caroline seemed to be back to her old snobbish self.

Georgiana, ever the gracious young lady, seemed quite unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Mr. Darcy stepped in and tapped a wine glass with a fork.

"Now, that everyone is here, I would like to personally thank you all for making the trip, and for joining us to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday."

"Well," called Mrs. Bennet, "It was high time that you invited us from Hertfordshire!"

Darcy nodded, and continued, "I know that Elizabeth is a special to you all, as she is to me. I could not imagine my life without her. Cheers to Elizabeth, my lovely wife," he finished, raising his glass.

"Here, here," called Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Sutton came through the doors, carrying a huge chocolate cake.

"Oh, Lizzie, your favorite," Jane exclaimed, bringing a piece for Elizabeth to enjoy.

Suddenly, all of the people in the room seemed to be causing the place to burn up to Elizabeth, who at once felt very claustrophobic. She took one look at the cake and began to turn green.

"Are you feeling well, my love?" asked a worrisome Darcy on observing her change in color.

"Please excuse me," Elizabeth managed as she dashed back to her room, where she promptly upturned the contents of her stomach into the basin.

A worried Jane entered into the room after Elizabeth's servant, who offered her a cold, wet cloth and guided her to the bed to sit.

"Congratulations!" Jane said, excitedly squeezing her hand.

"I am fine. Perhaps my lunch did not sit well with me."

"No, dear. Do you not realize that you are pregnant?"

Elizabeth's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. Of course, she was! Everything began to make sense now: her being tired, her eating, her feeling out of sorts and sick, her craving of chocolate, not to mention Mr. Darcy's comments that morning in bed of how beautiful and round her bosom looked.

"I am," Elizabeth confirmed in amazement, letting the truth of her condition sink in.

"Oh, I am so happy for you. I will tell Mr. Darcy to wait for you in the drawing room, so that you may tell him in private."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, as she checked her appearance in the mirror, and smoothed down her hair.

Elizabeth found her husband in the drawing room, as promised. He rushed to meet her as she entered the room.

"Should I send for a doctor?" Darcy's face edged with worries.

"Not now. But perhaps in a few months," Elizabeth said, with a smile.

Mr. Darcy looked at her quizzically.

"It seems that all of our lovemaking has left me in a changed condition, despite our extra precautions."

Mr. Darcy's face registered Elizabeth's news and broke into a laugh. He embraced her tightly.

"Of course you are. Oh, I am so delighted. I hope to fill our home with children."

"I thought that you wanted to wait a bit?"

"Only because I thought that that was what you wanted. We are beyond blessed, are we not?"

"We are, indeed," Elizabeth agreed joyful and overwhelmed. "Now, I am afraid I must ask you to conceal your enthusiasm."

"Yes, you are quite right," Darcy agreed, as the two joined hands to return back to the party. "Your secret is safe with me, Mrs. Darcy," he said, grinning.

Elizabeth was relieved to find that her absence had not been missed by the rest of the group, who were enjoying her chocolate cake and a special punch that had been created by Mrs. Sutton. Darcy and Elizabeth separated and mingled with the guests. Elizabeth drifted off to the ladies. Mary had unfortunately convinced Georgiana to relinquish her playing, and it seemed that the volume of the party had increased as those around her attempted to talk over the noise.

"Miss Bingley, I have heard that you have been in Sanditon," began Mr. Collins.

"Yes, I went on holiday with some friends," replied Caroline, not missing a beat.

"Before I came to London, I was just telling Lady Catherine at Rosings that the sea air there might be just the thing for Anne's health-" Mr. Collins continued.

"Yes, it is amazing how the ocean can have such an effect on a person." Caroline returned, cutting him off and moving away to get more punch. Elizabeth put her arms protectively over her stomach as she considered Caroline's plight. Elizabeth wondered how Caroline could have done such a thing but reasoned that Elizabeth was in no place to judge her. She could not help but wonder what Caroline might be capable of.

"I would love a trip to the sea," Charlotte informed her husband.

"Perhaps we may persuade Lady Catherine to go with us." Mr. Collins speculated.

"Yes, we could not go on our own, or at least without her Ladyship's blessing," Charlotte said, looking at Elizabeth, who put her hand in front of her mouth to stifle a smile.

"You are right, of course," Mr. Collins agreed.

"Elizabeth," Lydia called in a whining voice. "Surely you would have thought to invite some young men for Kitty and me to meet, as we came all the way to London for your birthday," she said, looking around. "But alas, there are only boring married men here," she pouted.

"I am sorry, I meant to only invite close family and friends, and to have a small gathering."

"Mother was right, she said that you would only be thinking of yourself."

"It is of no matter, anyhow," Lydia said, brightening and seeming to remember something. "I happen to know plenty of bachelors who are here now, in London, and mother has promised that we all will stay on in London at the Gardiners, not in your rich but boring house, so that we might have a bit of fun. This party would probably be the most boring time that we had while we were here."

Kitty joined them at the moment. "Yes, I agree with Lydia whole-heartedly. I nearly bore to tears!"

"As you know, Caroline is unmarried, perhaps you two can talk to her about any friends that she might know of," Elizabeth offered.

"No, she quite hates me," Kitty announced. "When I was helping a maid to air the guest chamber at Jane's home, Miss Bingley…

"Now, finally a guest who is single," Lydia exclaimed, distracting Kitty in finishing her sentence. "At least he is widowed. I know he is quite rich. Do you suppose he will ever remarry?"

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, not remembering and widowers she or Darcy might have invited.

"Him," Kitty said, pointing a finger.

Elizabeth turned and was somewhat surprised to find Lord Matlock had entered the room and appeared to be most uncomfortable standing near the door. Elizabeth's eyes darted around furiously in search of her husband, who was no longer in the room. She acknowledged the fact that she would have to talk to His Lordship.

"Lord Matlock," Elizabeth approached and greeted him, giving him a small curtsy.

"Mrs. Darcy," he returned, rather smugly. "I was unaware that you were hosting a party, and I apologize for the intrusion. I had hoped to speak with Darcy regarding something rather important. Shall I return at a later time."

"Nonsense," Elizabeth returned, wishing to win the older gentleman over. "Please have a glass of punch as I search for my husband," she gestured toward the punch bowl.

"I shall, thank you," he said curtly as Elizabeth left to find Mr. Darcy. She found her husband in the small parlour, playing a game of cards with her father, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Gardiner.

"May I have a word with you, please?" Elizabeth asked, sweetly.

"Please excuse me," Mr. Darcy said to the others, laying his cards down.

"Are you well?" he whispered urgently in Elizabeth's ear.

"Indeed, I am quite alright, and I will ask you not to worry anytime I may wish to speak with you privately, or you may give yourself a state of nerves comparable to my mothers during these next nine months."

"Of course, you are right," he admitted, relaxing a bit. "What is it?"

"Lord Matlock is here."

"Are you quite sure?" Darcy asked, again puzzled.

"Yes. Mr. Sutton must have assumed he was here for the party, and shown him in. His Lordship wishes to speak with you."

"He must have some pressing information regarding Richard," Darcy speculated.

"That is what I, too, assumed."

"I suppose this cannot wait."

"Of course not, "Elizabeth walked with her husband back to the drawing room, eager herself to hear the news, although she knew it would have to be from her husband. It was only reasonable to assume that Lord Matlock did not wish for her audience, after the accusation His Lordship levelled at her family at Lady Matlock's service. The Darcys found Lord Matlock engaged in a conversation with Georgiana. Elizabeth felt relieved that he seemed to have found one of the sweetest people at the party to engage with.

"There you are, Darcy," Lord Matlock said in greeting. "I am sorry to have disturbed you during your party. May I have a word with you?"

"Your presence here is always welcome, Uncle. Please, come. Let us find some privacy so that we may talk."

"You may join us, madam," Lord Matlock said, looking at Elizabeth. "I know that if you are anything like my late wife, you will be pressing your husband for all details, so I will spare your husband that."

Elizabeth was astonished by Lord Matlock's change of attitude. Darcy led the three into the study, where they settled down comfortably across from each other. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy looked at Lord Matlock expectantly.

"I have some rather important news of which I must share with you," Lord Matlock began. "Nephew, you have always been much like family to my wife, and I, and my sons…" he trailed off sadly. "So I wished for you to hear this news from me before it is made into gossip all across England, which it will undoubtedly be."

"I thank you for thinking of me, as such, and for your consideration of my family in coming here to give me whatever news."

"Yes," Lord Matlock said, nodding. "I wanted to let you know that I have willed the Matlock estates, in the event of Henry's untimely death and Richard's exile, to George Wickham. I have applied for a writ of summons to the House of Lords, for a special remainder for him to inherit the title too."

"No!" gasped Elizabeth, who was too shocked to conceal her emotions.


	11. Your faithful friend

_A.N. Thank you, Mangosmum, gabyhyatt, Lily, Irina, Mencia, Leslie, GemmaDarcy and Happy Lizzy, for commenting. It's good that I surprise some of you with the latest development. Gabyhyatt, there is no Brighton elopement in my story. Irina and Leslie, I do know that bastard sons could not inherit a title, except when the fathers were related to/very friendly with royalty. So I put in something later on for that. As for Henry Fitzwilliam should be called Viscount Milton etc, I found it a bit difficult to remember the title is different from the first name. So I will just stick with Viscount Henry for Henry Fitzwilliam for the time being. I may change that when I publish the story. Now I hope this chapter gives you some answers. Happy reading! Don't forget to give me some encouragement by reviewing. - Enid_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Your father and I grew up together, as boys, much like you and my two sons," Lord Matlock continued, ignoring Elizabeth's outburst. "You recall how often our family would visit Pemberley when you were a boy. My marriage to Lady Matlock was one that had been arranged by both of our parents. In the beginning, there was no love there, which was the fault of neither one of us. Upon meeting Wickham's mother, Rebecah, who was a servant at Pemberley, I was still young and foolish, and fell in love, as she was stunning. I made mistakes then that continue to haunt me now as an old man. When Rebecah became pregnant, she decided to marry John Wickham, who was also in love with her, and was also employed at Pemberley. They married immediately, and the timing worked out, so that no one ever suspected that John was not George's father. Your own father, Darcy, was a great admirer of the late Mr. Wickham, and thus was named the godfather of his son, as you well know. I saw no need to provide for George, as your father had taken him in, and I did not wish to scandalize either family. I never told a soul, not even my wife and family, that I know of. Nor did Rebecah. She and John both died when they were relatively young. I had also taken a more active interest in George since he left Pemberley. Since the death of my own dear wife and son now, God rest their souls, I am making an attempt to make amends for the wrongs I have committed in my life, for which I have lived with the guilt of, for these some thirty years." Lord Matlock finished.

Mr. Darcy seemed to be too much in shock to respond.

Lord Matlock continued, "I have not yet told George this news. I wished for you to hear it from me first. I plan to tell him later this evening."

"I am sure you will find that Wickham will take the news well. And what of Richard?" Darcy asked, barely able to control his anger.

"Of course, I will tell him as well, the next time that I am allowed a visit."

"Richard will have a great deal of time to muse over your betrayal, as he prepares to be shipped like cattle to another continent. How convenient that you may never see him again," Darcy glowered, before regaining his composure.

"If you will excuse me, I must return to my guests now. Good day," Darcy said, promptly exiting the room. Elizabeth was left with Lord Matlock.

"When you speak to your husband, please give him my regards," His Lordship said as he made his way toward the exit, as well.

"Very well," Elizabeth nodded, leaving Lord Matlock to find his own way out. Elizabeth knew that her husband would not have returned to the party, and did not bother to look for him there. She found him in their bedroom, with his forehead pressed against the glass. Silently, she made her way up to him, and put her arms around his muscular torso.

"That scoundrel!" Darcy spat out, smacking his open hand against the glass, "How dare he?"

Elizabeth said nothing.

"Uncle or not, I am utterly ashamed of him! How dare he, come here, to your birthday party, and tell me, so easily, that he betrayed his kind wife, his entire family as well as my own? Matlock left my father to take care of his bastard son? The coward! The absolute, dishonorable cowardice snake…" Darcy fumed. Elizabeth continued her silence. Darcy turned from the window and buried his face into her hair.

"Villainous scum," he continued. "Unworthy of the love of a grand lady and the two sons who loved him. What will Richard make of all of this? His mother is dead, because of his arrest. His father is keener to make sure his illegitimate brother to replace him, rather than spending the effort to free him. As Richard rots in jail for a murder he did not commit, and awaits to be shipped to a land made up of criminals and the mentally insane. Did you think Matlock hire that useless Wither as Richard's lawyer on purpose? I did not, for one instant, fall for His Lordship's conciliatory tone, as well. He throws you out of his home, intoxicated, on the day of his wife's funeral, and then has the audacity to come to me in an air of humility, in my home? I do not buy it, Elizabeth, not for one instant. That old man is plotting something with George Wickham, a rake who has inherited all the dishonesty from his father - of that I am sure!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Could Mr. Wither be a friend of Wickham?"

"Alas, why did I not think of that before?" Darcy cried out in agitation. "That swindler Wickham has studied law for a very short time! I must persuade Richard to fire Wither. I must…" Darcy paced around, murmuring.

Elizabeth could feel Darcy's body, tense and angry, as she pulled him against her own. She kissed his scalp beneath his matted hair. He pulled away and looked up at her in quiet desperation, his eyes wet. She kissed his eyelids as he closed them, and placed her hands squarely on his shoulders. His mouth found hers, and began kissing her desperately, as if her mouth were a well of water, in which he would die of thirst if he did not get enough. Darcy frantically pulled up her down and petticoat, and down on her undergarments. She found the buttons on his trousers, and skillfully undid them, as his manhood throbbed to be released. Darcy picked Elizabeth up by the backs of her thighs and placed her back against the wall as he frantically, needily made love to her. His anger of Lord Matlock's betrayal and his worries for the Colonel twisted his gut. Only Elizabeth's love could drive them away from Darcy's mind.

When his passion was spent, he sat her gently down on the bed.

"Perhaps that is not good for the baby," he worried.

Elizabeth smiled, as she righted her undergarments. "As I told you the last time I was pregnant, the baby is fine."

"I love you, Elizabeth," Darcy said suddenly. "I would be lost in this world without you." Elizabeth pressed her palm to his cheek.

"Please allow me to freshen up," she replied, "and I shall join you back with the guests."

"Yes, of course, the guests…" Darcy mused, remembering that they were indeed hosting a party.

Elizabeth and Darcy's absence from the party again, seemed to have gone relatively unnoticed, which Elizabeth attributed to Mrs. Sutton's punch. The giant crystal bowl was nearly empty, and all of the guests appeared to be exceptionally merry and a bit loud. Elizabeth was unsure how she and Mr. Darcy were to make it through the rest of the party. She wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave so that she might be alone with her poor husband.

~0~

Later that night, the Hursts were the last guests to leave. Mr. Hurst, who was quite drunk, refused to relinquish his winning streak at cards by calling it a night. Finally, after he had passed out on the chaise, two of the servants managed to help him and Mrs. Hurst into their carriage. Elizabeth and Darcy collapsed into bed, both exhausted yet unable to sleep. The day's events and conversations swirling through their minds. The following afternoon, Mr. Darcy received a message from Lord Matlock. The letter lay on the desk for almost an hour, as Darcy paced about the room, before finally opening it. It read:

My good Fitzwilliam,

I would like to begin this post, by first and foremost, apologizing to you for bringing you the most shocking of news, during such an inappropriate time. Upon observing the grand time that was taking place inside of your townhouse, I had no wish to spoil in your merriment. I had my driver circle your block several times before I could summon the courage to come up. Please know that I had no wish to ruin your, or Elizabeth's, good day.

I felt it pertinent that you should be the first to know of my disastrous secret. I deeply regret my mistakes of the past, but in an attempt to erase them, I do feel my conscience to be lighter. After leaving your home, I met with George to bring him the news. George was quite happy to hear the news. He confided that he thought his mother and I had done the right thing, and was truly glad that John Wickham had raised him, as he thought Wickham to be a good father. George was also grateful for his boyhood at Pemberley, in that he was able to come to know my late wife and me, as well as his half-brothers, as well as he did. He was only sorry to hear that you had taken the news so badly, but was understanding of your view.

This morning, I was able to visit Richard, at his cell, where he continues to grieve from the passing of his beloved mother. He has not quite been himself since informed of her death, as he feels that he is in some way to blame. There is nothing I can say to convince him otherwise.

He took the news of Wickham being my son as would be expected. I informed him that if he were ever to be released from prison, or is able to leave the continent of New South Wales, depending entirely upon what he may be doing there, that he will be given an allowance, annually, and live quite well. However, I cannot leave Matlock's title and land to someone convicted of a crime and halfway across the world, no matter how much I believe in Richard's innocence.

Nephew, you may find my actions to be selfish, but I must confide that I had my late wife in mind, as I decided to reveal my secret. As you know, I have no grandchildren. In naming George as the heir to Matlock estates, I have created an opportunity for the possibility of our great name living on. I have the utmost confidence that George will not let me down in this regard, as we discussed someone who he feels would be a good match.

I desperately hope that you can understand all of this, and that someday, my future grandchildren will run and play on the lush gardens of Pemberley with your children, as you did with my sons, and I did with your own dear father. It is important to me that our two great families do not break our powerful alliance. I have great faith that, in time, you will see this, as well.

Kindest regards,

Your loving uncle."

"Hell and damnation! I shall never permit my children to associate with Wickham's!"

Darcy swore and immediately crumpled the letter and threw it into the fireplace. Fortunately, there was no fire in the said fireplace at the moment, and he was able to fish it out later for Elizabeth to read, at her request. Elizabeth's feelings were quite mixed after reading the letter. Lord Matlock's actions had been irresponsible and damaging to so many, and yet, it was all so very long ago, and she could understand his wish to make amends, as well as to continue his family line. She attempted to explain all of this to her husband, who sorely disagreed. Darcy strongly defended Richard's innocence and believed that Lord Matlock's action was hasty. Both the title and the land, in Darcy's view, should be passed onto the Colonel when his conviction was overturned. Elizabeth felt it wise to let time perhaps heal this painful wound.

"Perhaps I would not be so perturbed, had the heir not been George Wickham," Mr. Darcy admitted over dinner. "Wickham would ruin Richard's family name and the Matlock estate in just a few years."

"Yes, if only it had been someone with a better moral character," Elizabeth agreed.

"Where is Georgiana?" Mr. Darcy asked, changing the subject, noticing her empty chair at the table.

"She has gone to the theater with friends."

"Which friends?"

"I do not know, I am afraid," Elizabeth admitted.

Mr. Darcy silently put his napkin on the table and pushed back his chair.

"Sutton, have the carriage prepared," he called.

"Do you mean to check on her? I know she is properly chaperoned."

"Yes, I do," answered Mr. Darcy. "You may stay, but I rather hope you will join me."

~0~

After learning which theatre Miss Darcy had gone to from the servants, Darcy's coach arrived outside of the exquisite theater, as the crowds were exiting the building. Elizabeth scanned the crowds anxiously for Georgiana's fair and slight frame. Several minutes passed before Mr. Darcy decided to go into the theater, with Elizabeth scrambling behind him. They found Georgiana engaged in a lively conversation with a small group, one of which happened to be, of all people, George Wickham. Elizabeth felt her heart sink.

Upon seeing her older brother, Georgiana's face registered alarm.

"Hello brother, hello Elizabeth," she greeted in a false cheer. "Please allow me to introduce you-"

"I am rather well acquainted with the man, thank you," Darcy said, cutting her off. "Our carriage awaits, come let us go," he insisted abruptly, taking Georgiana's arm, and turning to go.

"Darcy, please wait," exclaimed Mr. Wickham. "I can explain."

"There is nothing that you can explain to me, good evening." Darcy snarled.

"Mrs. Darcy, please!" Wickham called out, desperately. Elizabeth did not turn around. It was all that she could do to keep up with her husband and Georgiana. When she got back inside the carriage, Elizabeth found herself to be quite out of breath.

Several minutes of silence passed by in the carriage, as Elizabeth noticed tears slipping down Georgiana's pale cheek.

"I did not wish to hurt you, dear brother," she said quietly.

"Then why did you go out with him?" Darcy asked, struggling to be the calm and controlled older brother that he knew he must be. "After Ramsgate, you are well aware of his character, Georgiana," he added, his voice softening.

"I am no longer fif-fifteen! I-I love him, still." Georgiana confessed quietly, looking down into her lap.

Elizabeth saw the look of hurt flash in Mr. Darcy's eyes.

"And George loves me, still. He wants to talk to you. He said that now that he is heir to Matlock estates, you can respect him, and know that he is not pursuing me for money anymore. Uncle has already granted him permission sought me out. Uncle thought it was a fine idea, and that it would strengthen the bond between our two great families," Georgiana pleaded, eager for Darcy to understand.

"I will never allow you to marry him," he said quietly, "nor will I entertain any further discussion on the topic."

"I shall be of age soon. Fitzwilliam, please-" Georgiana cried.

"This conversation has ended," he responded firmly.

The rest of the ride home, was in silence, except for the quiet sobs of Georgiana.

~0~

When the Darcys arrived home, they found Mr. and Mrs. Wallace, the former butler and housekeeper at Matlock House, awaiting for them.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy," Wallce greeted.

"Good evening, what brings the two of you here, this evening?" Darcy asked, tired and eager to get to the point. He was beyond exchanging small talk and pleasantries.

"Good evening sir," Wallace began. "At your request, we have been keeping an eye on the affairs of George Wickham. My wife has spoken with the housekeeping staff at the inn where Mr. Wickham was staying, until just today, to notify us of any suspicious behavior. Today, one of the young maids brought us this post she obtained after Mr. Wickham was removed from the inn, addressed to His Lordship. It seems to have been fallen between the bedding. We are not sure if it is important, but…" he said, handing the letter to Darcy. Darcy nodded his head, tore it open and read it together with Elizabeth.

"Dearest George,

I hope this post finds you well. I wish to inform you only, that it has been done. I delivered the news to Darcy and his most obnoxious wife this afternoon. As you may very well imagine, he did not take the news lightly. I do think I will win him over, however. It is imperative that you now proceed with the plan involving Georgiana, while she is here in London. Securing her dowry will be most advantageous for you and I both, as Matlock estates are on the decline more than ever, due to Henry's mishandling. Darcy will most likely not agree to the union, so an elopement will perhaps be necessary. Please let me know if you need any help in this matter. I will await anxiously for your reply. Again, time is of the essence.

Yours in good faith,

Your loving father."

"Bloody hell!" Darcy swore in a low voice. Elizabeth squeezed his hand to calm him. He drew in a deep breath and turned to the two visitors. "Thank you, Wallace, for bringing this to my attention, and for your diligence. I know you and your wife agreed to this arrangement mostly out of your loyalty to late Lady Matlock and your love for the Colonel. Please keep up in your steadfastness, and I will continue in your compensation."

"We will leave you to your family then," Wallace said, nodding. "Good evening,"

"Good evening," Elizabeth and Darcy murmured in unison, as the visitors were escorted out.

Mr. Darcy turned to leave the room, as well.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To show this to Georgiana," Darcy replied.

"No, you cannot. It will break her heart," Elizabeth contended, knowing her husband would not wish to hurt his sister.

"You are right," Darcy acknowledged, "however: it is the only way she will be able to fully let go of Wickham, I am afraid," he said as he walked out of the room. Elizabeth sat down and rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming in full force.

~0~

Two days later, a post arrived for Georgiana, which Mr. Darcy immediately intercepted, much to Elizabeth's protest. He quietly read it aloud to Elizabeth.

My dearest Georgiana,

I am afraid that I must take your silence to mean you wish to have nothing to do with me. Although pained, I feel a great stirring to settle down and become a noble, family man. I am now engaged to be married to Miss Caroline Bingley. Although my love for you will forever burn, I owe it to Lord Matlock to provide a grandchild and bring in good fortune by wedding Miss Bingley. I hope you can understand, and find it in your heart to forgive me.

It is my deepest desire to remain your faithful friend, as we have always been.

Love always,

Your Wickham.

"Blackguard!" Darcy exclaimed.

"How can this be?" Elizabeth said. "Wickham is worst than Mr. Collins. How could he transfer his proposal from Georgiana to Caroline just in a matter of a day!"

"Wickham loves none, other than himself."

"Caroline is the same. She cried…" Elizabeth nearly blurted out the secret about Caroline's affairs with Viscount Henry. There was no use telling her husband now Caroline had killed one grandson of Lord Matlock already. What an irony that Miss Bingley would marry His Lordship's heir, aiming to help the Matlock line to continue again. Elizabeth was sick of these people's greed and goals in life. She turned her worries for her family instead. "Will you show Georgiana this letter, as well?" Elizabeth asked Mr. Darcy.

"No," he responded. "I think she has been through enough of Wickham's torments to last her a lifetime."

Elizabeth was relieved, even though she knew Georgiana would hear of the news soon. Georgiana was so ashamed of the whole ordeal at the theatre, she could scarcely look anyone in the eye, and spent the majority of her days bent over a book. Elizabeth's heart indeed went out to the girl. Feeling shocked by the news of Wickham and Caroline, Elizabeth sat down at her desk to write to Jane. She was grateful that her husband had discovered Wickham and Georgiana's intentions, before it was too late. Elizabeth could not imagine what might have possessed Charles to consent to Caroline marrying Mr. Wickham, but Elizabeth imagined that there was a secret involved. She hoped that whatever it was, it was not at all damaging to Jane, or her sister's marriage.


	12. Blood-stained wedding dress

_A.N. Thank you, GemmaDarcy, Leslie, Regency1914, Lily, Happy Lizzy, Mangosmum and abujoe for commenting. I feed on your encouragement. General consensus: Lord Matlock is really horrible, or crazy. I'm happy to give some of you the surprise, with Wickham's marriage to Caroline. Bingley seems to become very high on the suspect list. The Colonel is winning a lot of fans, even without appearing in the story much. And dear guest, Darcy's Chilling Proposal is posted in my website. Someone renamed Chilly as "The Italian Intrigue". It has some racy elements. You must be over 18 to read it there. Now back to the latest instalment. Hold tight! And do remember to keep reviewing. Your reviews are vitamins for my mind!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was decided that Elizabeth, Edward and Georgiana would visit Longbourn, and that Mr. Darcy would stay on at the London townhouse.

"I know how much your heart is aching for the countryside," Darcy had said to Elizabeth, having observed her gazing wistfully out of the window. And this London fog cannot be good for your spirits while pregnant. I think it is best, that you go to Longbourn and visit your father for a little while, as your mother and Lydia stay at the Gardiners. The country air will do well for your health, and I...wish nothing but for your happiness," he said.

Elizabeth could not protest. As much as she loved being the city, and being with her husband, she wanted nothing more than to return to their lovely, quiet life. Going back to Pemberley would be better but Longbourn, without her mother and younger sister, was an excellent second choice.

"I will miss you so," Elizabeth responded.

"And I will miss you immensely, but I do think it best for all of you," Darcy returned, putting his hand to Elizabeth's abdomen.

Elizabeth wished for Darcy to stay in Hertfordshire with her as well, but he was unrelenting in his pursuit to free Colonel Fitzwilliam. Darcy was convinced that George Wickham had his hand in it, especially upon the revelation that he was now heir to the Matlock estate. Elizabeth and Darcy both wondered if perhaps Wickham had come into the knowledge of his true father, and if he may have planted some evidence to arouse suspicion in the Colonel. Cage and Peabody were apt to believe this theory as well, but could not afford to overstep the authority of the London magistrate and suggest arresting yet another suspect in the murder, without solid proof. Darcy was to stay on in London until either another suspect was detained and Colonel Fitzwilliam set free, or the Colonel's departure date to New South Wales was set.

~0~

Elizabeth had almost forgotten how beautiful the Fall in Hertfordshire was. Her breath was taken away as she was warmed by the sight of Longbourn against the splendidly changing leaves of the grand Birch, Elm, Oak, and Maple trees.

As the carriage pulled into the drive, with Mr. Bennet, Mary and Kitty waiting for them, the bloodhounds came racing up to greet the arrivals. Elizabeth felt that her heart might burst from happiness to be back at her childhood home. All that was missing was her Mr. Darcy.

"Lizzy," Mr. Bennet said warmly embracing her. "I see that married life of the mistress of Pemberley agrees well with you," he said, playfully patting his own stomach, and giving her a wink. Elizabeth put her fingers to her lips to warn her father.

"Oh, come now, I am only teasing," he said. "It does give me great joy to see that the sensible members of my family have found true happiness though."

"Thank you father, " Elizabeth replied, kissing his cheek.

"And I miss playing with this handsome fellow," Mr. Bennet tickled Little Edward who burst out giggling.

"No, tickle, grandpapa!" Edward protested while Elizabeth shook her head.

~0~

After settling in for three days, Elizabeth was pleased to find a post from Jane had come to her that morning. She snuggled Edward onto her lap as she began to read.

Dearest Lizzy,

I hope that this post finds you well, and you are happy in Longbourn. I know you are so delighted to be back in the countryside.

As you well know, Charles must attend to his business affairs in London, while I am here to oversee the preparations of Caroline and Wickham's anticipated nuptials.

This abrupt arrangement should serve as no surprise to you, that I can share with you what has recently been explained to me, by a highly intoxicated Mrs. Hurst. It seems that Lord Matlock threw a fabulous party to announce George Wickham as his heir, at his London townhome. Charles was invited due to his friendship with the late Viscount and Caroline invited herself to the party. I was not feeling well that night. Apparently, the punch was quite good, as everyone seemed to be much overindulged. Wickham was found naked, with an equally naked Caroline on top of him, in the antechamber by Lady Douglas. As you know, Lady Douglas is no woman of great discretion, so Lord Matlock was quite furious, not wishing for his good name to be further tarnished. Lord Douglas is Lord Matlock's distant relative, so in the case of him not having an heir, the Matlock estate, not the title, would fall to Lord and Lady Douglas branch of the family. Surely you recall as similar plight? It was immediately decided for Wickham and Caroline to wed, as Caroline's dowry is considerable, and Lord Matlock's estate seems to be in a bit of trouble due to Viscount Henry's mismanagement or whatever. I think Lord Matlock had given up on any hope of a union between Georgiana and Wickham, for financial help in this matter, due to Darcy's due diligence. Charles was in despair of Caroline's reputation, first the baby with Viscount and now the public affairs with Wickham. He agreed to His Lordship scheme immediately.

As I mentioned, Mrs. Hurst was in quite a state as she relayed this information to me. It seems that she has no remembrance at all in us discussing it, to which I am playing along.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst are also here at the townhouse, almost daily to 'assist' in wedding preparations, of which they seem to be doing a fine job in sparing no expense of Charles's money to provide for the wedding. Wickham have obtained a special license, for a most handsome sum, on loan from Charles, so that the wedding ceremony may be held here, at Ruby House. I feel that perhaps my real responsibility at this time is to oversee the good behaviour of all of them, but especially Caroline. This, as you very well may imagine dear sister, is no small feat. Mr. Wickham is forever coming by, unannounced of course, for visits in which I must supervise. I shall be most relieved when this dreaded affair is over, and Caroline and Wickham may go off together. g

I must confess, Lizzy, I find them to be most well-suited for each other. They are one and the same. Just last night, Caroline and the Hursts were taking drinks in the music room after dinner. I overheard Caroline laughing to Mrs. Hurst how grand it was that she should soon be called a 'Lady.' The idea that she may well someday be a Countess is the fulfillment of her life-long dreams. She confessed that she was glad that Viscount had died, as he was incredibly dull, and not near as handsome as Mr. Wickham. She truly is a horrible person. I do not know how I will get through the next few days here. Her departure from my daily life is really the thing that I look forward to. And mother had brought a somewhat volatile Lydia to visit me twice already. I had to take a headache powder two times when all the guests had left.

Of course, I also look forward to seeing you at the wedding. I know that Mr. Darcy will not come, for which I truly understand. Please give my love to Edward and Georgiana.

Your loving sister,

Jane"

Elizabeth felt such sympathy for Jane. She was grateful that Georgiana was so sweet and loving. Elizabeth could not imagine having a sister-in-law like Caroline Bingley, or Mrs. Hurst. She felt so bad for poor Georgiana having her heart broken, yet again, but was relieved that there had been no scandal. Elizabeth did not think her poor husband could have taken that along with everything else that had occurred in the last few months. It surely would have broken him. As much as Elizabeth loved seeing Jane, she was not looking forward to attending the wedding at Ruby House, Bingley's townhouse. At first, Mr. Darcy had not been in favour of her attendance, but Elizabeth felt it the right thing to do, to support Jane and Charles, for which Darcy reluctantly agreed. Of course, neither he or Georgiana would be in attendance, so Elizabeth would be going alone. Elizabeth reasoned that it would probably, and hopefully, be the last time in her life that she should have to see Caroline or Mr. Wickham for that matter. Her own family, of course, would not miss such a grand social occasion. The trip back to London for the wedding would cut her trip to Hertfordshire short, but she knew that Jane could not help the timing of it all.

Elizabeth was quite right, in that the brief trip to the country seemed like a holiday for her and Edward. Elizabeth was able to rest and stroll in the peaceful countryside. When it was time to go back to London, after a short two weeks, Elizabeth was anxious to see her husband.

~0~

Ruby House seemed to live up to its name in the late Fall evening, the red brick twinkling in the twilight. Elizabeth wished she were arriving simply to visit her sister Jane and have a cup of tea, with their babies toddling about. She reasoned herself to be about three months pregnant, and though it was early, she felt her body already beginning to swell. Her pink gossamer gown, in which she used to feel quite lovely, now made her feel itchy and was tight about the middle. The only persons who were aware of her condition, thus far, were Mr. Darcy, her father and Jane, and perhaps Charles by association. Elizabeth hoped that no one would notice. One could never be too certain in these types of situations.

"Elizabeth! How could you have allowed this to happen?!" The voice of Mrs. Bennet rang out to Elizabeth as she entered the ballroom.

"Hello, mother," Elizabeth smiled in greeting.

"You knew your sister Lydia was the perfect match for Mr. Wickham. They have been the best of friends for quite some time, since when the lieutenant stationed at Meryton, and I know their feelings were mutual. The two had been getting along wonderfully when we stayed at the Gardiner's when we returned from Jane and your anniversary celebrations and during your little birthday party. And then Mr. Wickham becomes heir to Matlock estates….Oh Elizabeth, how could you have let this slip through your fingers? Your poor sister's happiness! Lydia, a Countess! She will surely die an old maid now," Mrs. Bennet finished.

"Well, there is sure to be someone suitable for her here, mother. Perhaps you are wasting your time speaking to me, while some other young ladies are laying claim to all of the eligible bachelors," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh, dear, you are right. I must find your sisters, at once!" she proclaimed, rushing away.

Mr. Bennet, hearing Mrs. Bennet's rantings, was delighted to see his daughter again, and made his way over.

"I see that your sister's husband has spared no expense in getting rid of Caroline," he chuckled, "I must say that I could not blame Bingley."

"Shhh, father, you should not say such things," Jane said merrily, embracing the two. "Lizzy, you look absolutely lovely," Jane pronounced.

"As do you," Elizabeth beamed.

"Honestly, I am ready for this whole charade to be over and done. The last two weeks have been absolutely dizzying," Jane admitted.

"Well, it will not be long before the happy couple is off on their honeymoon," Elizabeth said. "Where will they be going?"

"Brighton," Jane said. "Caroline loves the sea air," to which Elizabeth burst into laughter.

Their father, thinking his oldest daughters were reverting back to their girlish ways, decided to excuse himself for a glass of punch and wedding cake.

"Do you think Mr. Wickham has any idea of the ordeal Caroline has gone through?" Elizabeth inquired, dropping her voice into a whisper.

"Honestly, I have no idea. It would not surprise me if Mr. Wickham knew, but did not care."

"What are the two of you whispering about, I would like to know," said a rather exasperated Lydia, who had sidled up to the ladies.

"Hello, Lydia," greeted Elizabeth. "We were just discussing the Wickhams visiting Brighton for their honeymoon."

"How very nice for them," Lydia retorted with a clench of her fist, before stalking back off.

"Goodness, I wonder whatever has gotten to Lydia," Jane asked.

"According to Mother, she was rather fond of Mr. Wickham, and is no doubt feeling jilted that he chose Caroline's affections over her own."

"That makes sense. I thought I heard Mrs. Hurst and Caroline mention Lydia's name one evening, but when they noticed my looking in their direction, they stopped talking. I was unsure of why they would be discussing her, but now it makes perfect sense."

"The infamous Mr. Wickham strikes again," Elizabeth said, dismally.

"As does his equally scandalous friend," reported Jane, who was watching a redcoat, undoubtedly a friend of the bridegroom, shamelessly flirting with Kitty.

"Indeed!" Elizabeth agreed.

"I believe you are being summoned, dear Lizzy," Jane gestured with her head.

Elizabeth looked around to find that she was being summoned, by Lady Catherine, who was seated in a tall chair and violently waving for Elizabeth to come over. Elizabeth mustered her strength for a smile as she approached her Ladyship. Elizabeth was quite surprised to find Lady Catherine's presence at the wedding, which she remarked to Jane.

"Apparently, her attendance here means the world to Lord Matlock," Jane explained. "He is quite desperate for Mr. Wickham to be 'approved' by society, I am sure he practically begged Lady Catherine to come. It was quite easy for Lord Matlock to name Wickham as heir to his estate, by simply changing the will through his solicitor; however in order to make Wickham inherit his official title, Lord Matlock must petition the crown, which takes several months, as well as the 'support' of other Lords and Ladies. And it seems that Lady Catherine knows someone who could bent the Prince's ears too."

"Oh, Lady Catherine and her favours," remarked Elizabeth. "It is how she is able to use and play people, like pawns, in her great game. Speaking of, I must go and see now what it is she wishes of me," she said as she took leave from Jane.

"Lady Catherine, how wonderful to see you," Elizabeth curtsied. "How is your health?"

"I do not enjoy travel in the Fall," Lady Catherine responded. "Had these two have any common sense, they would have delayed this wedding until the Spring," she said curtly. "I see that you have been ignoring me."

"I beg your pardon, your Ladyship, I have just arrived at Ruby House. I went back to Longbourn for a short time, and have recently come back to London. I did not see you-"

Lady Catherine waved her away. "I am referring to my letter. Darcy has not informed me of when you will be visiting Rosings. I see that some of your mannerisms must be rubbing off on him."

"My husband is still here in London," Elizabeth defended. "He is working tirelessly to catch the true criminal who murdered Viscount Henry, and I am afraid he has had scarcely little time to respond to your invitation. I should think he would like to come for a visit when the Colonel is set free."

"Hmph," Lady Catherine retorted. "There has already been a retrial, Darcy is a fool if he believes there is anything more to be done."

"Mr. Darcy believes in standing up and fighting for what is right, and for never turning your back on the people you love, despite whatever may be the popular opinion of those in good society. Good day, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth said calmly as she strolled away, secretly seething.

~0~

Elizabeth found herself at the punch bowl, next to an extremely red-faced Mr. Hurst.

"Cheers to the bride and groom!" he announced, holding out his beverage toward Elizabeth.

"Cheers," she responded, nodding her head, and deciding immediately against having whatever it was that he was drinking. Elizabeth walked past a somewhat flustered Lydia marching towards the punch bowl and found herself a lovely lemon ginger drink from another table to settle her stomach.

She heard Mr. Hurst's cheerful outburst again and turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Wickham.

"Mrs. Darcy," Wickham greeted amicably. "We are so happy that you could join us."

"Congratulations," Elizabeth said weakly.

"What a pity Mr. Darcy and Georgiana could not join you," Caroline said with a snarky smile. "We rather hoped we would see you all here."

"Mr. Darcy sends his regards to you, Caroline," Elizabeth replied, thinking that that much would be true.

"Oh, does he now?" Caroline asked, grinning. "How are his affairs here in London working out? Freeing Colonel Fitzwilliam, that seems such a hopeless attempt!"

"Quite well," Elizabeth responded, eyeing Wickham. "Mr. Darcy is quite sure he has what he needs to see that the Colonel is released and the real culprit brought to justice," she said, stretching the truth just a bit. George Wickham looked nonplussed.

Elizabeth excused herself from the newly-weds. As she walked away, she caught a glimpse of the Wickhams moving towards the other table where Mr. Hurst and Lydia were. They all took drinks from the punchbowl. After a few words with the newly-weds, Lydia put down her glass and stalked away almost immediately. Elizabeth shook her head and found herself desperate to find a moment to herself. She thought she might have a moment to gather herself while taking in Jane's beautiful roses in the back garden. Luck would not be hers, however; as she readied to leave, the music stopped abruptly, and Mr. Bingley cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight," he began, "for this special occasion, to celebrate the wondrous union of my darling little sister, Caroline, and her new husband, George Wickham. I would like to raise a glass to wish the two of you as much happiness as I have found with my own dear wife, Jane," he continued, casting a furtive glance in Jane's direction. "If you will raise your glasses with me, I would like to toast to the happy couple. Cheers!" Mr. Bingley said happily.

"Cheers," the small crowd called in unison.

With this, Mr. Hurst also tapped his glass with a fork, not being one to miss out on a toast.

"As the deeply affectionate brother-in-law, I too, wish to make a toast," he called out, as he loosened the cravat around his neck, and began to shake.

"Excuse me-" he uttered as he leaned against the table in front of him, still shaking. The group seemed unsure if he would continue his speech or not, and an awkward silence ensued. Suddenly Mr. Hurst began vomiting what looked to Elizabeth like the punch he had been drinking.

"It is blood!" Mrs. Hurst screamed, horrified, which sent the party-goers into a frenzy.

Mr. Hurst's body shook some more, and he immediately fell into the table, unconscious. Bingley dashed to Hurst side and was wiping the blood away at Mr. Hurst's face with a white linen napkin, while Caroline and Mrs. Hurst were shrieking. The servants ran around the house, as a small army, to attend to the guests and the situation.

"Go for the doctor!" Jane called to one of the servants. "Make haste!" she exclaimed.

Bingley and the servants had managed to turn Mr. Hust's head to the side so that he would not choke on the blood that he was continuously upheaving, all the while his body was spasming and convulsing. Elizabeth felt she were locked in a horrible nightmare and was unsure of what to do. Terrified for the baby growing inside of her, she felt an innate sense to stay away from Mr. Hurst. All she could do was watch.

After several more minutes, Mr. Hurst finally lay still, and Elizabeth thought the worst was over.

"He is not breathing," she heard one of the servants inform Mr. Bingley.

Lord Matlock rose from his chair and called out to Mr. Bingley, "That man has been poisoned!"

Mr. Bingley looked at another tall servant and issued, "Go for the magistrate, and make haste," and to his butler, "Do not allow anyone to leave."

He stood up to address the crowd, his clothing smeared in blood, "I have sent for both the doctor and the magistrate. It is imperative that we all remain calm. Now, I must ask you that no one leave, as the magistrate will wish to speak with everyone if foul play is suspected. I would like to ask you to please exit the room, as we will be relocating everyone to the drawing room, the music room, and the parlour."

Suddenly the room was a mixture of panic, and people moved all around Elizabeth. She saw her father escorting her panicked mother and sisters out. Bingley was now giving orders to all of the servants who were snapping into action and helping the assorted, confused guests. Mrs. Hurst had fainted, and Caroline seemed to be frozen in her chair, with a look of complete disgust on her face, a bit of blood stained across her wedding dress, where Mr. Hursts vomited had landed.

Elizabeth felt a steady hand on her back. "Come, dear Lizzy," Jane said reassuringly, though her voice was shaky, as she guided her sister gingerly out of the room, and into the quiet solitude of the gardens outside. Elizabeth wished she had had the good sense to come out here earlier.

"Please, Jane, send word to Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth urged.

"Of course," she said, nodding fiercely. "Right away."


	13. Many many faults

_A.N. Hello my Sunday friends, Regency1914, Happy Lizzy, Mangosmum and Leslie. Thank you for reviewing. In my original plot, I was going to kill Bingley, instead of Hurst. But I couldn't stand Jane's tears. So Hurst it was! Now, it's time for another instalment. Happy reading and keep reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The last person to be summoned but the first one to arrive at Ruby House was Mr. Darcy. He found his wife, wrapped in a warm shawl, outside in chilly Fall night, gazing up at the stars. He rushed to her, wordlessly, as she held him and breathed him in.

"Are you...well, my love?" he asked, pulling back so that he could look into her pretty handsome face.

"I am, now that you are here," she said, meaning it.

Elizabeth had not dared to return to the inside of the townhouse since Jane had led her out. She had no wish to hear the thoughts of the others and certainly did not wish to be in the same house with a murderer, again. Elizabeth was uncertain as to how much more of this bloody business she could take.

Her father, having been informed by Jane of Elizabeth's whereabouts, had left the dramatic Mrs. Bennet in the care of Elizabeth's younger daughters and more than one poor servant, so that he could come outside to be by Elizabeth's side.

"Darcy," Mr. Bennet greeted him with a quiet nod.

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Darcy returned with a look of appreciation.

"I must go in to see if Charles needs my assistance," Darcy informed Elizabeth.

"And I suppose I must go in to check on your mother, and her nerves," Mr. Bennet added with a sigh, getting up.

"Then I will come in with you," Elizabeth replied, steeling her resolve to re-enter the scene of the crime.

She found, upon entering, a pungent odour of human fluid and strong soap. Her stomach turned. Most of the guests were in the parlour, whispering in hushed voices and eyeing each other. Ladies were busily fanning themselves, and men were standing in small groups, whispering, with serious expressions. Servants were attempting to pass trays of refreshment to soothe the party-goers who wished for nothing more than to leave. No one seemed to be taking any of the food or drinks that were being offered.

"Darcy," Mr. Bingley called out, upon seeing his friend. "Thank you for coming."

"How can I be of assistance?" Darcy asked, surveying the room.

"The magistrate should be here, momentarily. I had rather hoped that you would be able to assist them, as you have yourself become quite familiar with their techniques. Perhaps, for the time being, you can go up and speak with Lady Catherine. She is quite furious and determined to leave. She has sequestered herself into a bedroom with a few of her servants, and will not permit anyone else to enter."

"Yes, of course," Darcy accepted.

Elizabeth trailed behind her husband reluctantly, not wishing to leave his sight for a moment and yet not entirely willing to see the great lady again. One of Lady Catherine's servants was standing outside a bedroom door.

"Mrs. Darcy and I wish to speak with her Ladyship," Darcy informed the young man.

"Please wait, Sir," he informed them with a frown, entering the bedroom.

"I was unaware that Lady Catherine has borrowed the Prince's Royal Guard on duty here this evening," Elizabeth jested, impatiently. Darcy squeezed her hand.

The servant returned and opened the door so that they may pass through.

"Lady Catherine," Mr. Darcy greeted her as he entered. "I hope you have managed to preserve your spirits in this difficult time," he began, to which he was immediately cut off.

"I did not say that she could enter," Lady Catherine interrupted, pointing the finger at Elizabeth.

"She is my wife. Where I go, she goes."

"She and her family are a disgrace to society. She may give off the appearance of one who is well mannered, and yet she is a constant connection to all matters of ill-repute. Lord Matlock said he has strong suspicion to believe that it is her family who is responsible for now two murders within the last few months. I do not care to keep her company for a second longer," she finished, staring at Elizabeth.

"I find it interesting that you seem to have been at the place where the last two murders have occurred, as well," Elizabeth shot back, her blood pulsating through her body and filling her with rage. "I will make sure the magistrate is aware of how much you like to manipulate and control people. If we are going to speculate, Lady Catherine, I might say that you had high hopes to believe that your precious Ann should be a suitable companion to George Wickham, with his possible new title of Viscount George. Everyone here knows how much you would like to find someone, anyone who would take her daughter. Mr. Darcy and I have already experienced this personally. Would it not be going too far then to assume that you would attempt to poison Caroline, as she had gotten in your way, but killed Mr. Hurst by accident?"

"Get out at once!" exclaimed Lady Catherine.

"A difference between you and I is that I am well aware when I find myself in a situation where I am unwanted," Elizabeth retorted, as she stormed away from the room, with Mr. Darcy quickly at her heels.

"Do you think that is true?" Darcy asked her as they descended the stairs. " Have you a reason to suspect Lady Catherine is behind all of this?"

"No," Elizabeth confessed. "It is just rage talking. The whole scenario actually just occurred to me."

"It does seem to fit," Darcy tapped his forehead. "At this point, every angle, every motive has to be investigated. In the past weeks, I have concentrated all my effort on Wickham as the principal suspect of Henry's murder. The extent of his gambling, licentious and dissolute affairs, cheating and fraudulent acts astound me. There are so many people with a grudge against him. Fathers, brothers, fellow officers and the like. Could someone want to poison Wickham here but kill Mr. Hurst instead? What if I got it all wrong, that Wickham is not the culprit of Henry's murder? So much time has been wasted! Lady Catherine and Lord Matlock are trying to blame your family instead. Richard could be shipped off any days! And now Hurst is murdered too! I have let you and everyone down!"

Elizabeth hated to see her husband in such a state. She grasped his hand and distracted him by saying, "I think I may just have forever spoiled your relationship with your aunt."

Elizabeth's words seemed to have the desired effect. Darcy stopped his murmuring and replied, "Lady Catherine spoiled our relationship years ago when she spoke against you."

"Mr. Darcy," Jane greeted them at the bottom of the stairs. "The magistrate and his men have just arrived. They are with Charles and...Mr. Hurst in the ballroom," she said. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Mr. Darcy's hand.

"Do you think it wise, for you to see the body again?" Darcy asked.

"Body or not. I am not leaving you."

Darcy nodded in understanding, as the two made their way into the ballroom. Elizabeth again noticed the sharp, foul air that hung heavy with the sense of death, despite the immediate scouring the servants had given the room. The body of Mr. Hurst was obstructed by the table he was lying behind, for which Elizabeth was immediately grateful.

"Good evening, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Peabody announced.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Darcy said, addressing he and Mr. Cage. "I am surprised at your attendance."

"Mr. Suckling was out on another case at Whitechapel so their assistant asked us to come here to do some preliminary work."

"So nice for you to finally join us," Elizabeth thought as she held her tongue. Her temper had just gotten the best of her, for which she did not wish to repeat.

"Gentlemen, the deceased was my brother-in-law," Mr. Bingley informed the two men. "I will be financing this investigation, personally. I hope that his killer will be apprehended almost immediately."

"What is your reasoning to suspect foul play?" asked Mr. Cage.

"The manner of his death was most violent, as you will discover in your interviews with the guests. It occurred as he was giving a speech and held everyone's attention. It was most disturbing." Charles explained. Elizabeth nodded quietly in corroboration.

"Do you have any reason to suspect that the deceased may have wished to take his own life, and possibly make a grand exit?" Mr. Peabody inquired.

"None, whatsoever," Charles replied. "He was a man who enjoyed life to excess."

"And what was his relationship with his wife? Was it at all strained? Would she have reason to wish him dead?"

"Of course not!" Bingley replied.

"Let us have a look at the body then," Peabody said, as the group moved around the table. Elizabeth chose to stay near the door instead.

"T'was likely an arsenic poisoning," Mr. Cage exclaimed, looking upon the body of Mr. Hurst. Mr. Peabody nodded his head in agreement. "Could have easily been an accidental poisoning, this sort of thing happens all of the time."

"If I may interject, gentlemen," Mr. Darcy interrupted.

"It is my understanding that in an arsenic-related poisoning the health of those affected naturally declines, and death occurs eventually, over a prolonged period," he stated. "From what was described by Bingley, it seems very probable that Mr. Hurst was poisoned by cyanide, which causes symptoms such as convulsions and vomiting in its victims."

"Yes, I do believe you are right," Mr. Peabody agreed.

"The victim was poisoned by cyanide, that much is clear." Mr. Cage declared, totally forgotten the mention of arsenic by now. "Before we begin to interview the witnesses, do any of you know any person who may have wished harm against the deceased, for any reason?"

Bingley, Darcy and Elizabeth all shook their heads no.

"Then we shall commence investigating the suspects- which at this point is everyone here at Ruby House. Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy, we will begin with you, as you are already here," Mr. Peabody announced.

"Gentlemen, I think you will both concur that it will serve you both well for me to transcribe your interviews, so that I- you may look back on your notes in puzzling this out," Darcy said, to which both Peabody and Cage agreed to.

"May I propose moving your investigation to the antechamber for your interviews," Mr. Bingley asked. "You may find the guests more comfortable in a room that does not contain a dead body."

"Yes, of course," Mr. Cage agreed, as the small group left the ballroom.

Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley both gave statements regarding the events of the night, from their own perspectives, as well as the events leading up to, and surrounding Mr. Hurst's death. Elizabeth recounted her conversations with Mr. Hurst, Caroline and Mr. Wickham around the punchbowl. She tried to recall the details and faces she had seen. She remembered her encounter with Lydia, and her sister walking away.

"Did you see Mr. Hurst get his drink from the punch bowl?" Darcy asked Elizabeth, taking notes.

"No, I did not. When I went to the refreshment table, Mr. Hurst already had a drink in his hand. I am unsure where he got it from," Elizabeth replied, searching her brain to recollect if she had seen anyone give him the drink. She recounted turning her back to Mr. Hurst as Caroline and Wickham had approached. Darcy, who was writing furiously, looked up at Elizabeth with a painful look. Elizabeth sent him a smile to show him that she was alright. She knew he had not fallen for it.

The next person to be interviewed was Mrs. Hurst, who was so lethargic, she was scarcely able to form a complete sentence, let alone answer any questions. It was apparent that she had taken something to calm her nerves, and had apparently taken more than was necessary. The magistrate informed her that they would continue her interview at a later date, for which they knew Mrs. Hurst would have no memory of.

Eventually, all of the guests and servants were interviewed, one by one. Not one person could fathom a reason why anyone else would wish to harm Mr. Hurst. Elizabeth rejoined the men for a few moments.

"Perhaps there was a mistake," Mr. Darcy postulated, thinking back at Elizabeth's outburst at Lady Catherine.

"How so?" asked Mr. Peabody.

"It is possible that the poison was not meant for Mr. Hurst, and that the murderer had actually intended on someone else drinking the poison, and Mr. Hurst had picked it up by accident."

"What would bring you to that conclusion, Sir?" Mr. Peabody asked, scratching his head.

"I have known Mr. Hurst, as well as Mr. Wickham, for a considerable amount of time. As you have gathered, although Mr. Hurst was somewhat of an excessive drinker, he was a well-received and jolly fellow, who meant no harm to anyone. I find it highly suspicious that he found his last drink at the table besides a man who was in every way, quite the opposite. In the course of knowing Wickham, he has afforded many opportunities for others to despise, or wish ill of him. A simple mix-up seems like a possible conclusion."

"Yes, Mr. Wickham could be the intended victim. That is quite probable," Mr. Peabody agreed, smoothing his fingers over his mustache.

"Can anyone think of any motive someone here may have had for murdering a different guest?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I am afraid you will find most of everyone here has a strong disliking for someone else."

"Yes, but a reason strong enough to elicit murder, against the bridegroom?" Cage asked.

Darcy shook his head, "Gentlemen, I fear that you must re-examine all of the guests, in an attempt to understand some very personal motives."

"This is going to take all night," exclaimed an exasperated Mr. Cage.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Cage and I will need some refreshments. How about some of that wedding cake?" Mr. Peabody requested.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Bingley accommodated, summoning to one of the servants.

Elizabeth suddenly found herself feeling quite tired. The idea of hearing all of the speculations and complaining that was sure to ensue was enough to drive her away.

"I think I shall go and lie down," she informed Darcy.

"Very good. Please do not hesitate to summon me. I will come and get you when this business is done."

Elizabeth was relieved to leave the company of the interviewers, although the idea of them re-interviewing Lady Catherine was almost a cause enough for Elizabeth to want to stay and join in. She had a small chuckle to herself, as she pictured Lady Catherine explaining in detail her theories and speculations regarding all of the guests. Elizabeth was glad her husband would be there to quickly dissuade any ridiculous claims against her and the Bennet family. Jane showed Elizabeth to a comfortable room, where she promptly laid down on the bed.

"How I wish I could join you," Jane said wistfully. "I may not sleep until some time tomorrow morning at the rate in which this is going."

"I am so sorry that this happened in your home," Elizabeth said, squeezing Jane's hand. "I do know how it feels."

~o~

The next thing Elizabeth knew, she was gently nudged awake.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy called. Elizabeth opened her eyes dreamily to remember that she was not in her own bed.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

Mr. Darcy consulted his pocket-watch. "It is a quarter past three, in the morning. I am afraid that I have some terrible news," he began. Elizabeth noted the grim expression on his face and sat up straight in the large bed. Mr. Darcy sat down by her side.

"What is it? Please, do not keep me in suspense," she said urgently.

Darcy was unsure how best to begin. "Peabody and Cage have made an arrest."

"Who? Who was it?" Elizabeth demanded.

"They have arrested Lydia," Darcy stated, taking Elizabeth's hand into his own.

"What? No. That is impossible. She is just a girl. She is not capable of murder. Is this a joke?" Elizabeth asked, pulling her hand away.

"No, darling, I am afraid it is not," Darcy said glumly.

"On what grounds?!"

"I need you to remain calm, please," Mr. Darcy pleaded with her. "Remember your condition."

"I am calm," Elizabeth said. "Please, tell me what happened."

"I- I do not know the exact details at this point."

"What do you mean? You were recording the interviews. You were in the same room." Elizabeth could feel her frustration growing.

"Shortly after you left, the London magistrate Mr. Suckling and his men came in. I suppose they are not entirely confident in the detective abilities of Magistrate Cage and Constable Peabody. They requested taking over the investigation. They also requested that Bingley and I no longer remain in the interview room. They were correct in their position that Bingley and I were both personally involved with the majority of the guests. They thought our presence might have swayed some of the guests from telling the truth. I do not know their grounds for arresting Lydia, but she was taken into their carriage with them."

"My mother...my father, and my sisters," Elizabeth said, struggling to climb out of bed. "Where are they?" she asked, putting on her shoes.

"Mrs. Bennet, Kitty, and Mary have left with Mrs. Gardiner and will return to her house. Your father and your uncle have gone to the station to see if they could sort something out on Lydia's behalf." Darcy replied. "Of course, Jane is here."

"I think it best-" Darcy said as Elizabeth moved to open the door, "If you remain in here until the Bingley's have seen everyone out."

"Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth pleaded, "Lydia may have faults, many many faults, but she is no murderer," she finished as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Of course, I know. Elizabeth," Darcy said, his voice shaky, clearly lack confidence, as he embraced her. "We will sort this out. I will work with your father and uncle on this." Elizabeth wanted to believe they could free Lydia, and yet she now understood that merely being innocent was not enough to set a person free, as in Colonel Fitzwilliam's case.


	14. Lydia's life

_A.N. Sorry for not posting last week. The writing was a bit difficult. I will post two chapters today. Thank you, Happy Lizzy, Guest, Aethelfraed, 567567567 and Lily for commenting. I'm happy to surprise some of you. Happy reading and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth and Darcy sat on the bed, with their arms around each other for what seemed like an eternity. Elizabeth wished that it was. She hoped that she can freeze time, or, better yet- to rewind it back to right before the anniversary party. So much had occurred since that fateful night.

Finally, someone knocked on the door and peeked inside.

"Oh, Jane!" Elizabeth cried, springing from the bed, "What are we to do?"

"I do not know," Jane responded, embracing her sister tightly. "I do not know why anyone would blame poor Lydia for this heinous crime."

"Are we the last guests here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy thought it wise if you avoided, some of the guests. We have seen everyone here out, all that remains are the servants, and Mrs. Hurst, who has been unable to get out of the bed she is resting in. I am sure she will return to her townhouse tomorrow."

Elizabeth was grateful to have avoided seeing Lady Catherine and Lord Matlock. She was unsure of her ability to remain calm in their presence, lest they again had accused her family of guilt.

"I informed Aunt Gardiner that we would pay a visit tomorrow, to help comfort mother, father, and the girls," Jane informed her.

"Yes, and Bingley and I will be going into the London Magistrate to see what service we can be, and hopefully put an end to this nightmare ordeal," Darcy said.

Elizabeth nodded her head dutifully. Tomorrow would be a long day, and Elizabeth knew she would need a considerable amount of strength to carry her through it.

Darcy seemed to read her mind, "Come, my darling. Let us go home," he said, helping her off of the large bed.

~0~

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to a feeling of pure dread. Two men were murdered, of which one dear friend had been accused, as well as one of her sisters. She wished she could go back to sleep. She lay awake and stared at the lines her husband's face made against the bright morning light. She traced his strong jaw with her eyes and noticed the dark stubble coming in on his cheeks and chin. Darcy awoke to find his wife staring at him, which he did not seem to mind. He smiled, and pulled her into his warm chest, pressing his morning wood against her cool thighs. Elizabeth felt a vibration move through her. She needed her husband. She needed to feel him on top of her, inside of her, and in her mouth. She felt that if he encompassed her in every way, he might shield her from the ugly thoughts and the depression that seemed to be creeping in. He made love to her tenderly and slowly. When they were done, he lay behind her, whispering in her ear.

"Today, you must be the strong woman that I fell in love with," he said encouragingly. "It will be hard, but your family needs you to be that person. You are a rock to your sisters."

Elizabeth knew he was right. She pulled his fingers to her mouth and kissed them. She knew it was time to put on her brave face.

After breakfast, as planned, the Bingley's arrived at Darcy's townhouse. The men went on to the Magistrate, as Jane and Elizabeth went on to the Gardiner's.

Mrs. Gardiner opened the door and embraced them both.

"How is mother?" Jane inquired.

"She has not come out of her room, nor has she stopped crying hysterically. I think it may have driven your father to madness, as he was out of the door first thing this morning. Neither he nor Mr. Gardiner had any luck last night with the Magistrate," Mrs. Gardiner informed them.

"And how are my sisters?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mary has gone absolutely silent. She has not uttered a word since last night," Mrs. Gardiner sighed. "Kitty is Kitty- one moment she is all in tears, and the next she is in the most pleasant mood- as if she has forgotten all of the trouble of last night."

Mr. Gardiner heard the conversation in the drawing room and came in to greet the ladies.

"Elizabeth, how is your health?" he asked, noticing the lack of color in her face, as well as the dark circles. Elizabeth wished she could share her news with the rest of the family, but the timing was most disadvantageous.

"I was unable to sleep last night," she replied.

"I think we all were, dear." Mrs. Gardiner returned. "Let us get you a good cup of tea," she said, exiting the room to find the servant.

"I suppose Mrs. Gardiner told you that your father and I were unable to obtain any information on Lydia?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"Yes," Jane replied. "Mr. Darcy and Charles have gone this morning to the Magistrate, as well, in an attempt to gain clarity of this preposterous situation."

"Very well then," replied Mr. Gardiner. "Those two have much influence, much more than your father and I do. Hopefully, they will bring Lydia home with them.

"Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding," Jane said, rather optimistically.

"I suppose we ought to go up and see Mother," Elizabeth said as Mrs. Gardiner came back into the room.

"Yes," she agreed. "I will have the tea sent right up.

Elizabeth and Jane found their mother askew in the bed, with sheets twisted around her body. Her hair gave the appearance as though it had not been combed in weeks, and all of the curtains had been drawn over the windows, creating a dark effect to the room. Her mother lay, unstirring, in the bed, staring off into the ceiling.

"Mother," Jane called softly, reaching out for Mrs. Bennett's hand. "Elizabeth and I are here."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes snapped open as she registered her two daughters that had come into the room.

"Now all of my daughters are here, albeit the one who is...prison!" she sobbed. "The only daughter who truly loved me, my favourite, is suffering and being abused in jail!" she continued.

"Fitzwilliam and Charles have gone this morning to the Magistrate to plead Lydia's case," Elizabeth offered, optimistically.

"Oh, it is of no use! She will hang, surely she will hang! God is punishing me!" Mrs. Bennet wailed.

"Mother, I implore you to keep your voice down," Elizabeth said. "You must not frighten Mary and Kitty, nor Gardiner's children."

"Oh, what do you care?! You cannot even think of your poor mother now, but only what others might think or feel!" she shouted at Elizabeth.

"Fanny, do try and have some tea," Mrs. Gardiner suggested calmly, coming into the room with the servant.

Mrs. Bennet begrudgingly picked up the cup and slurped at the hot liquid. Moments later, she was asleep again.

"Mr. Gardiner thinks it may be for the best if we keep your mother slightly sedated," Mrs. Gardiner explained, "For the sake of your father, and your sisters."

"I could not agree more," Elizabeth responded. She wished her father were there, so she may be some comfort to him.

Elizabeth decided to ask Mary and Kitty if they had seen Lydia's movement last night. Mary sat on a chair quite far from the refreshment tables, reading. While Kitty had followed Lydia around for about a quarter of an hour at the beginning of the party, she was distracted by a few redcoats after that and lost sight of Lydia.

Elizabeth found it difficult to be around Kitty and Mary at present and had to remind herself that they were merely young and immature and did not know how to handle grief. Elizabeth realized she had come to know sorrow well over the past few months, much like a widowed aunt who suddenly begins to live with you. She was grateful when it was time for her and Jane to return to the townhouse to meet with Darcy and Charles for lunch.

~0~

Elizabeth could tell by the way her husband lingered at the door, that his news was indeed bad.

"What is it?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"Lydia is well. I have paid for her to be housed at a guard's house last night." he began, attempting to put Elizabeth and Jane at ease. "Charles and I waited all morning for Mr. Suckling and his men, but upon meeting with them, they were most elusive with their information. Apparently, there was an eyewitness who was privy to something incriminating, indicating Lydia in the murder."

"She had no motive in killing Mr. Hurst," Elizabeth replied. "It makes no sense. Anyone who is around Lydia for more than five minutes could see that Mr. Hurst would have been an incredible bore to her. She scarcely knew him." Elizabeth said, completely frustrated.

"I just do not understand," Jane said, troubled.

"Nor do I," Charles chimed in, "But I am still remaining confident that we will get this whole bloody mess sorted out."

The four sat down to a quiet lunch. Elizabeth informed her husband, vaguely, of the details of her visit to the Gardiner's and about her questioning of Mary and Kitty.

"Your father was with us, at the Magistrate," Darcy confirmed. "He is most troubled. I informed him that we would be covering the cost of Lydia's lawyer, for which he did seem most grateful. However, he refused to leave with Charles and me for lunch."

Elizabeth wished she knew how to comfort her poor father.

As the four settled into the drawing room, they heard a knock at the door.

Mrs. Sutton led Mr. Peabody and Mr. Cage into the room.

"Thank you for coming," Darcy said to both of the gentlemen after they had said their hellos.

"Well Darcy, as you have asked us to keep you informed, we wish to do just that, sir. We have brought you some highly confidential news, however. Mr. Suckling would have our head, if he knows we are talking to you." Mr. Peabody said, pausing for effect.

"Yes, yes, of course," Darcy gently urged him on. "You have our strictest confidences," he said, as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"As you know, Miss Lydia has been arrested for murder. The trial is scheduled in one week," Peabody said.

"What possible motive is she accused of having against Mr. Hurst?" Elizabeth inquired, impatiently.

"M'am, the poisoning of Mr. Hurst seems to have been purely accidental, according to the prosecution. Miss Lydia had all of the intentions of poisoning Mr. George Wickham," Mr. Cage replied, unable to meet Elizabeth's fierce gaze.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "That is impossible."

"If you will excuse me, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, this information is not suitable to be discussed in front of your wives company. I do not wish to offend them for that matter," Cage said.

"My good sir," Mr. Darcy began, "I thank you for your consideration of my wife, and my sister-in-law as well, however, if it is the will of my wife, especially in regards to the wellbeing of her own dear sister, that is not much that I would be able to keep confidential from her, I assure you. Please save me the time of having to repeat it to her."

"Very well then," Mr. Cage replied, keeping his attention on Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

"During Mr. Wickham's testimony, it was revealed that Miss Lydia Bennet had given her virtue to him, not too long ago, while she was here in London, with her family. Apparently, after this...transpired...Mr. Wickham became almost immediately engaged to Miss Caroline Bingley. Miss Lydia, while denying that she attempted to murder Mr. Wickham, does indeed acknowledge that she gave her virtue to him, at the same time that he mentioned. Apparently, she was under the impression that the two were to be engaged. That is enough to provide her with a motive."

"Motive alone should not have been cause for arrest," Darcy argued.

"You are right, indeed sir," Mr. Peabody added. "However; there was an eyewitness who saw Lydia place a drink down in front of Mr. Hurst and Mr. Wickham."

"Who was it?!" demanded Mr. Bingley.

"It was Mrs. Wickham, sir," Peabody said, looking into Mr. Bingley's eyes. If Bingley was surprised, he showed no evidence on his face. Darcy, too, showed no change in his expression. Elizabeth and Jane, on the other hand, felt as though they had been slapped in the face.

"No," gasped Jane.

"I am afraid so, madam," Mr. Cage confirmed. "She admitted to seeing the entire exchange, for which she had no understanding of at the time. She says that it was not until Mr. Hurst had actually died that she was able to process what she had, in fact, observed."

"I see," replied Mr. Darcy. "Thank you, gentleman, as always, for bringing me this rather pertinent information. I will be leaving in a moment to meet with Miss Lydia's lawyer, Mr. Woodfellow. Do you know if Mr. and Mrs. Wickham will be called to testify in Miss Lydia's trial?"

"I would say so, sir," Mr. Peabody said. "Of course we will let you know if we become privy to any more information," He finished as the two made their way toward the door with Mrs. Sutton.

"Charles, where are Caroline and Wickham staying?" Mr. Darcy had asked, as soon as Cage and Peabody had left.

"They were to leave for the seaside for their honeymoon Sunday morning, but in light of recent events, I can only presume they are staying at Lord Matlock's townhouse, here in London," Mr. Bingley replied.

"I see," Mr. Darcy replied, knitting his brows. "I cannot shake the feeling that Lord Matlock may be behind this whole mess in some way. I must say that I do not trust the old man."

"Nor do I," agreed Mr. Bingley.

"I, however, am not certain about this," Elizabeth murmured.

"How so?" Darcy asked his wife.

"It looks to me as if Mr. Wickham provided the motive and his wife conveniently offered an eyewitness account."

"Surely Caroline will not do that!" Jane exclaimed.

"I agree," Bingley nodded his head. "Why would Caroline want to invent something to put Lydia into the hands of the law? They are sisters, related by Jane and my marriage, after all."

"Caroline has nursed a grudge against my family and me since the day I married Fitzwilliam, her most sought-after prize in matrimony."

"That is most unkind," Jane commented, on seeing how agitated her husband was.

Darcy stood and guarded Elizabeth to move away from the Bingleys to another part of the room. "My dear, let us not upset Bingley. But I will mention your suspicions to Woodfellow. Hopefully, that will serve to discredit Mrs. Wickham's reliability as an eyewitness."

"You do not mind our names to be bandied about at the trial?"

"Nothing is more important than Lydia's life."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth rested her head on Darcy's chest for a few moments. After that, they returned to the Bingleys.

"Ladies, we must leave you now for Newgate," Darcy said, changing the subject. "While I am there, I will see what information I can obtain regarding Lydia's current situation."

Elizabeth nodded. In the midst of all the commotion surrounding the wedding, and then Lydia, she had almost forgotten that tomorrow Colonel Fitzwilliam was to be shipped to New South Wales.

"Please give my affections to the Colonel, and let him know we are praying for a speedy and safe return from his journey," Elizabeth said, and immediately cringed at her false sense of optimism. She had only meant to be encouraging. She knew that would not be the case for the Colonel. Darcy nodded his head gravely.

~0~

Dinner, that night for the Darcys, was most dreary and depressing. Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth both were feeling deflated and overwhelmed by the events happening around them. Elizabeth knew that her husband had a difficult time accepting things that were out of his control.

"How was Colonel Fitzwilliam?" she asked her husband over their fish soups.

"I cannot lie to you, Elizabeth," Darcy began, setting down his spoon. "Richard is a much changed man. His clothing is tattered despite my attempts in bribing people with a connection to look after him, and his countenance is that of a skeleton. His hair has been shorn, to prevent it from infesting with lice. His skin is red, and scaly, no doubt from being pestered with vermin. I am afraid I was unable to hide my shock upon seeing him; I scarcely recognized him. The treatments he has been subject to are far worse than anything you can imagine, and I shall not terrify you with a more detailed description," Darcy replied.

Elizabeth pushed her bowl away and took her husband's hand. She knew how upset he was for never finding the proof that had been needed to indicate Mr. Wickham's guilt in Viscount Henry's murder.

"Please do not be hard on yourself, my love. You have done absolutely everything in your power to prove his innocence. It is now in God's hands." Elizabeth comforted.

"Hmm, God's hands…" Darcy said, seeming to mull over the injustice of it all.

"How about your men? Did they find anything useful so far?" Elizabeth asked. Since Elizabeth's speculation about Lady Catherine as a possible suspect for Viscount Henry's murder, Darcy had spread out his resources to investigate other persons of interest, in addition to Wickham.

"My men have been focusing on interviewing men at our anniversary party who smoke, have snuff-box or like starlings. Some are uncooperative because they believe the Colonel's guilt and are affronted at our suspicions of them. So my men had to use some underhand methods to ascertain the facts. But so far they are drawing a blank."

"And Lieutenant Digweed?"

"I have managed to send a message via the War Office, thanks to Richard's friend, to Digweed's senior in Portugal. Hopefully, he would be able to help us question Digweed about his relationship with Wickham and ascertain his movement at the party again."

"Is the Colonel in dark spirits about his unfortunate journey tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Darcy said. "Richard says that he has heard the weather in New South Wales is hot, and there is a tremendous amount of sunshine. From what I gather of his treatment in the bowels of the ancient prison here, he seems to feel that any change in his situation will be one for the better. In this conversation with him, I was reminded of the games we would play in our boyhood; pretending to be great explorers in new and foreign lands."

Elizabeth smiled at the mere thought of her husband doing anything silly. She loved to hear such stories.

"He rather hopes to be put to work, doing something outside, in the fresh air," he added.

"I am glad that he has not lost his sense of optimism and adventure," Elizabeth replied. "That is the Colonel Fitzwilliam that I know. Let us drink to his safe journey and his health in New South Wales."

Mr. Darcy raised his glass.

"To Colonel Fitzwilliam," he toasted.

"Should I go with you tomorrow to see him off?"

Darcy shook his head. "He will be taken away in chains, marching together with other convicts, in shame. From the conversation I had with him today, he would rather no one he cares see him like this. There will be enough speculators to view the event. Richard even discourages me from going."

"Were you able to find any information on Lydia?" Elizabeth inquired, sensing his husband's dark mood about the imminent departure of the Colonel.

"I was," Darcy said. "As you are aware, she is also being held at Newgate, but at a guard house."

"From what I have gathered, the conditions in the women's quarters are most vile," Elizabeth said. "The women and many of their children are crowded into two main cells. It seems that there is a shortage of resources for these women. I do not know if Lydia would be able to make it there for very long had you not arranged for her to be housed somewhere else," she whispered to her husband.

"Let us pray that she is not there long," Darcy said. "Her lawyer is cautiously confident that she will not be found guilty, especially with your theory that Wickham and Caroline acting in each other's interest," he said reassuringly. Elizabeth looked into her husband's eyes and found the uncertainty that lay behind them. She wondered how much of what he said, he actually believed.


	15. A weapon in her hands

_A.N. As promised, here is another chapter for today. Happy reading and I depend on your reviews! - Enid_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The afternoon of Mr. Hurst's funeral, Mr. Darcy returned home, enraged. "He is a fraud, and a coward," he said, loosening the cravat about his neck.

"Who, dear?" Elizabeth asked, looking up from her book.

"George Wickham," Darcy scowled. "He refused to speak to me at the funeral, for fear that I was going to discuss tomorrow's trial."

"What were you planning on talking to him about?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"The trial!" Darcy exclaimed, impatiently. "If what he and Caroline had spoken of during their interviews with the magistrate were true, why would he not be able to speak about them with me? I will tell you why, Elizabeth. It is because he is worried that his story will not match up with what he offered to the magistrate the night of the murder, or that perhaps it will not match up to whatever it is he, or his wife, is planning to say tomorrow at the trial. He, and his pathetic excuse for a wife, have told so many stories, that they are no longer sure of what they have said and to whom, therefore they reason that they will simply not talk to anyone, ever." Darcy postulated.

Elizabeth learned that Wickham and Caroline had refused Darcy's visit to Matlock townhouse, claiming that they were in grief over Caroline's brother-in-law, and it was inappropriate to receive visitors, as if Caroline was ever fond of Mr. Hurst that much. His Lordship did not show up to see Colonel Fitzwilliam off to the penal colony. Darcy was the only one farewelling a thin and gaunt Richard from afar. He worried deeply for the Colonel. Also, Woodfellow's request, as instructed by Darcy, for postponing Lydia's trial, in order to have more time to collect evidence, was denied as well. Without Lord Matlock and Lady Catherine behind his name this time, Darcy found that he could not do as much for Lydia as he had done for Colonel Fitzwilliam. All of these led to Darcy's anger and frustration.

Jane had also written to Caroline, but had received no response. Elizabeth knew that the honeymoon of the two lay suspended, due to the impending trial. Mrs. Hurst had also had to arrange the time of the funeral to coordinate with the trial, as some of the key witnesses of the murder were needed at both the funeral and the trial.

Elizabeth and Darcy knew of Lydia's innocence, yet they could not piece together any possible motive for anyone else to have cause to murder Mr. Hurst. The Darcys had been round and round in their discussions of that fateful night. Elizabeth wished that she had paid more careful attention in her conversation that night, or that Mr. Darcy might have been with her at the drinks table, or better yet- that she simply had not been there at all. However, had she not been there, she would not have been called to testify in Lydia's defense, for which she was supremely nervous.

~0~

"Shall we go on to Newgate now?" Darcy asked Elizabeth, his voice softening.

"Yes, I am ready," Elizabeth replied, steeling herself. Lydia's lawyer, Woodfellow, had worked out a chance for Elizabeth, Darcy, and Mr. Bennet to visit Lydia at Newgate. Elizabeth hoped that it would brighten her sister's spirits before tomorrow's trial. Mrs. Bennet had also been given special permission for a visit, but had refused to go, claiming that her condition would be devastating for Lydia to observe, and that she lacked the physical strength needed to walk into the prison, hence her rapidly deteriorating health since the night of the murder. Elizabeth suspected her mother was merely afraid of what she would find there. Elizabeth was also utterly terrified.

"We will collect your father on the way," Darcy informed her, holding her gloved hand as she climbed into the carriage.

As the coach pulled up in front of the giant, imposing prison gate, Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. Darcy squeezed her other hand to offer assurance. Never before had she felt such an intimidating building, even though she had been outside before, when Darcy visited the Colonel. The gate itself conjured up an image of a gate into Hell. The guards inside of the prison were as gray as the building itself, and wore strange smiles. Mr. Darcy had spoken with the head warden, who led the three through a long hallway past the women's corridors of the prison.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed by both the noise and the smell. The stench of human waste and sweat seemed to be etched into every surface. Infants, and children of all ages clung to their ragged mothers. Elizabeth was quite embarrassed in front of her husband and father at the display of nudity of many of the women. The guard house was at the end of the corridors, a dreadfully small hut that looked to shake in the wind.

"Elizabeth!" Elizabeth heard her name screamed, before she saw her sister. "Oh, Lizzie, Papa!" Lydia exclaimed, flying from the small bed to embrace her father and sister. Her face had smudges of dirt, and her hair lay matted and frizzy around her shoulders. Her best dress that she had worn to the wedding, and thus been arrested in, was tattered. She must have had a bad trip to Newgate since her arrest until Darcy could arrange for her to stay in the guard house.

"I am sorry I have failed you, dear Lydia," Mr. Bennet said sadly.

"Get me out of here, Papa! Mr. Darcy, surely there is something you can do?!" Lydia pleaded.

"I am doing all that I can," Darcy said grimly, clearly not happy that the guards did not treat Lydia better, as they had promised. "Lydia, it is imperative that you tell the absolute truth during the trial tomorrow. The jury will have no reason to disbelieve you. However; if you are caught in one lie, no matter how small, it will absolutely destroy your integrity. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. I will. I promise, Mr. Darcy. I will do whatever it takes to get out of here," she said, as the tears began to streak down her dirty cheeks.

"I know you will, Lydia," Elizabeth said assuredly. "Your truth shall set you free." She then laid out the food from the basket she brought Lydia on the small table and urged her sister to partake in them. While Lydia gorged down the meat, bread and sweet, Elizabeth ran her hands through Lydia's hair to tidy them. She gave Lydia her handkerchief to wipe the mouth and borrowed Darcy's one, dappled it with some water and wipe the dirt from Lydia's face.

"You must be strong now," her father said, his voice catching. "Your mother needs you to be strong."

"I will, Papa, I will. Please do not leave me here!" Lydia sobbed.

The guards gave the visitors a sign that the visit must end.

"No! Do not go! I beg you!" Lydia cried.

"I am sorry, Lydia. We must," her father said. "I have supreme faith that all will be righted tomorrow."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed urgently. "We shall take you with us tomorrow, and put this whole nasty business behind us."

"We must go now," Darcy said to move Elizabeth and her father, placing his hand behind the small of Elizabeth's back.

Elizabeth looked back down the small hut to see her sister crying, and restrained by the guards. Oddly, she had never felt as close to Lydia as she did at that moment, from so far away.

~0~

The next morning, Elizabeth's stomach was in absolute knots.

"I wish that you would eat something, darling," Mr. Darcy pleaded. "You need it for your strength, as well as the baby's."

"I am afraid that is impossible," Elizabeth said, pushing the food around on her plate. She had no appetite. She wished only for this day to be over, and for Lydia to be free, and back with her parents.

"I will ask Mrs. Sutton to pack a basket to put in the carriage then," Darcy planned. "We should get going."

~0~

As the carriage pulled in front of the Old Bailey, Elizabeth noticed that the crowd was quite large.

"They are sensationalists, I am afraid," Darcy murmured with a scowl. "The idea of a woman who is a murderess is exciting to them." Elizabeth found herself hating all of them.

"Just keep your stride brisk," Darcy advised as he escorted his wife inside of the Old Bailey. Elizabeth had passed by the grand building, many times, but never in her wildest imagination had she imagined going inside to defend her sister. She filed into the massive courtroom behind her husband, and slid in next to him on a wooden bench, also occupied by Mr. Bingley, Mr. Gardiner and her father. She noticed Caroline, George Wickham, and Lord Matlock, on the opposite side of the room.

Elizabeth spied her sister, at the front of the room, looking uncharacteristically frail and quiet, with the lawyer Darcy had hired, Mr. Woodfellow. Elizabeth was relieved to see that Lydia had done the plain but neat frock and coat she left for her, and had been afforded the opportunity to at least wash her face again, and comb her hair, and pin it back. A slight man stood in front of the room, and addressed the judge, who apparently had already seen several cases that morning.

"The defendant, Lydia Bennet, has been charged with the murder of Mr. Hurst, on the evening of Saturday, November the fourth," he announced.

"And how do you plead, Miss Bennet?" the judge asked, peering down over his tiny spectacles.

"Not guilty," Lydia responded fearfully, in a voice that seemed far away, and child-like.

"Very well, young lady," the judge issued.

The skinny man, whom Elizabeth took an immediate dislike to, addressed the jury. She later learned that the prosecutor was called Mr. Roope.

"Gentlemen, please do not be fooled by the child-like demeanor of the young lady you see before her. As you will find, she is a spoiled, and immature girl, so used to getting whatever it is that she wishes for, that Lydia Bennet will kill a man when she does not gain what she wants. I call to the stand, Mr. George Wickham."

Wickham stood up, straightening his blue jacket in an effort to look noble, and proceeded to the front of the room.

"Mr. Wickham, can you please explain to the jury how you know Miss Lydia Bennet?" asked the prosecutor.

"Certainly. I was a militia before. I have known Lydia Bennet and her family for several years. I became acquainted with her family while being stationed in Meryton, Hertfordshire, with the men of my regiment. I have attended many social engagements where Miss Lydia and her sisters Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy were also present." Wickham explained. Darcy's lips thinned. There was absolutely no need for Wickham to bring in Jane and Elizabeth's names and yet he did.

"And what was the nature of your relationship with the accused?" Mr. Roope asked.

"We have been friends, good friends, for quite some time," Wickham replied.

"Did either one of you wish to be more than friends?" returned the prosecutor.

"Well, actually, yes," Wickham replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Lydia Bennet and I had an intimate relationship," he paused, as the courtroom murmured. "I was quite intoxicated at a party, and had gotten a bit carried away. Lydia was quite insistent and flirtatious. It was a mistake for which I am sorry."

"This act of intimacy, this 'mistake' occurred once?"

"No," Wickham admitted. "It happened on multiple occasions after that. She was quite incessant." The crowd erupted into snickers.

"And this was acceptable to Lydia Bennet?"

"Yes."

"Did she not wish to be betrothed with you?"

"When we were together, it was always quick and fast." Another chortle burst out from the audience. "She was busy all over me and did not seem to have time to express her desire for marriage to me." Elizabeth darted a glance at Lydia who opened her mouth several times but did not say a word, probably as instructed by Woodfellow, not to interrupt the testimony of witnesses.

"Were you two engaged?"

"No, we were not."

"Did she think that you two were, engaged, that is?"

"I am not sure what might have given her that impression." Wickham finished.

"When did these acts of intimacy begin?"

"The night of Saturday, August the fourth."

Elizabeth felt her blood pulse through her veins. The couple Jane had walked in on! It had been Wickham and Lydia. Elizabeth could not believe it. How had he gotten into Pemberley? She felt her husband's posture stiffen beside her. Elizabeth's face was hot, and she could not dare to look over at her father. She felt so horrible for all of the tales he heard against Lydia.

"And when did the last act of intimacy occur?"

"Saturday, September the eighth," Wickham finished.

"Who decided that your affair was to be over?"

"It was I, after falling in love with my wife. I informed Miss Lydia that I was in love, and wished to get married. I informed Miss Lydia that we could no longer carry on in this irresponsible manner," responded Wickham, ever the gentleman. What a liar! Elizabeth screamed silently. Wickham was carrying on an affair with Lydia, while he claimed to be in love with Georgiana and during that time, he married Caroline whom he now said to be in love with! She wished they could have used the letter he sent Georgiana in court to prove Wickham's lies, but Georgiana had since burnt it after he married Caroline.

"How did you inform the accused?"

"I wrote Miss Lydia a letter, calling off our romantic relationship, and stating my wish for us to remain friends, as we always had been," Wickham explained to the court.

"Did you see Lydia Bennet after that?"

"Not until the night of my wedding. My brother-in-law is married to Lydia Bennet's sister, Jane Bingley; therefore she was in attendance of my wedding."

"Do you think Lydia Bennet would have had the cause to poison you?"

The courtroom had reached a deafening silence.

"Yes, sir. I do." Wickham replied, to which the room burst into whispers. "She was quite jaded and angry that night, stalking and following me around several times. I think she had cause to poison me, or my wife, of whom she was extremely jealous."

"The prosecution has no further question of this witness," Mr. Roope said nodding, and moving to a bench, as Mr. Woodfellow stood.

"Mr. Wickham," he began. "You say that your intimate relationship with Lydia Bennet began the night of August the fourth. Where did this act take place?"

"At her sister and brother-in-law's Fitzwilliam Darcy's house, Pemberley. It was a wedding anniversary party of Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy, and I was quite drunk."

"Who issued you the invitation to the party?" asked Mr. Woodfellow.

"I was not, exactly, invited." Wickham hesitated for a moment. "I was let in by my cousin, Lieutenant Digweed, who was in attendance."

"I am not quite sure that I understand sir. You were not invited to the party, yet you were there?"

"Yes...I assumed it was a mistake on Bingley and Darcy's sides, as many of my dear friends were there."

"Did you make your presence known to the hosts?"

"No," Wickham said, shifting again, "I did not…saw them. They must have been very busy."

"I see. Why should we believe a word you said, Mr. Wickham, a confessed intruder into a gentleman's estate?"

"Objection!" The prosecutor cried. "Mr. Wickham is not on trial here."

"His honesty is!" Woodfellow said. "Someone who has no hesitation to enter a gentleman's house without welcome and invitation can lie about everything."

"Duly noted," the judge said. "move on."

"Mr. Wickham, you disregarded society's rules and snuck into a party which you were not invited, like a thief in the night. What was your ultimate intention? To steal some family jewel? Or murder Viscount Henry?" Woodfellow asked, sharply.

"Objection!" called Mr. Roope, "The murder of Viscount Henry is entirely unrelated."

"The jury will disregard Mr. Woodfellow's last statement," the judge issued.

Woodfellow bowed and continued to address Wickham, "And you continued your intimate relationship with Lydia Bennet, but you are unsure as to why she thought that you might have been betrothed?"

"That is uh..correct."

"Mr. Wickham, you have no scruple to take the virtue of a young gentlewoman of 18 when you were drunk. You have continued to seduce the said young girl on multiple occasions. What promise did you give to charm her?"

"I gave no promise. Lydia was the one who started it. The two of us were great friends. I simply was unable to deny the feeling of passion, as most men must confess they have experienced with a woman who is not their wife."

"You profess to love your wife, Mr. Wickham, but you were both found in a compromising position, before your marriage, when you were both drunk during a house party at Lord Matlock's townhouse. How can we trust the testimony of a drunken rake, who bedded maidens from one party to another?"

"That is slanderous, and completely untrue!" Wickham fired back. "Lydia begged me to take her."

"And your wife? Did Mrs. Wickham pleaded with you too?"

"Caroline and I are in love."

"Let us assume you love your wife. Does your wife love you back?" Mr. Woodfellow asked.

"Of course, she does," Wickham replied confidently.

"Oh, a loving new wife, must be furious after finding out her husband had a continuous dalliance with someone prettier, and younger, like Lydia Bennet. Mrs. Wickham was clearly driven to poison Miss Lydia or you instead. She was at the punch table too. If Mrs. Wickham's target were Miss Lydia, she would have eliminated a threat to the stability of her marriage and her possible rise up the social ladder as a Viscountess in the future. On the other hand, it was, indeed, the perfect solution for her if your wife had wanted you dead. She had just secured herself a great position in marrying you, with your inheritance to the Matlock fortune." Mr. Woodfellow finished.

"My wife did not know about my affairs. It ended before my marriage. Make up your mind, fellow. Caroline will not scheme to kill Lydia or me. My wife is ten times more elegant and a thousand times more well-bred than Lydia Bennet-" Wickham shot back.

"That is all, sir. You are dismissed," Mr. Woodfellow interrupted, turning his back on George Wickham.

Wickham swaggered back to his place between Caroline and Lord Matlock, and sat down, with a frown.

It occurred to Elizabeth that for Mr. Woodfellow to ask about Wickham's presence at their anniversary party, her husband must have known that Wickham was there. She wondered what else her husband knew that he had not told her.

"The court now calls Mrs. Caroline Wickham," the prosecutor called.

All eyes of the court were captivated by Caroline's graceful approach to the front, seeming to float in her expensive gown.

"Good afternoon, madam. Could you please tell the court how you are acquainted with Miss Lydia Bennet?" Mr. Roope asked her, most politely.

"As my husband mentioned, her older sister, Jane Bennet, is married to my brother Charles. I have known Lydia Bennet since my brother rented a property, Netherfield, briefly, in Hertfordshire, several years ago. Since that time, I have occasionally been involved in the same social engagements as Miss Lydia." Caroline replied.

"And what were your impressions of Lydia Bennet's character?"

"The Bennets are of very low social standing," Caroline began. Elizabeth seethed in silence, "the lack of breeding was immediately apparent to me. Lydia Bennet has always behaved immaturely and passionately, much like a spoiled child. For example, at the first ball in Netherfield several years ago, Miss Lydia got so drunk that she took the sword from one of the militiamen, someone she was enamoured with at that time, I am sure, and waved around in the party. Many guests were fearful for their lives with such a weapon in her hands. I had cause to believe that even her own family was embarrassed by her behavior and antics." Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second, as she remembered Lydia's wild mischief then.

Mr. Roope nodded his head smugly as he saw the jurors shook their heads. "And yet the accused was invited to your wedding?"

"Yes, due to her connection to my brother. Miss Lydia is something of a social climber as well, so of course, she was in attendance."

"Were you aware of the relationship she had had with your husband?"

"I assure you, I most certainly was not. I knew that Lydia Bennet and my husband had been merely friends, as are Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy. But I had no knowledge of the extent of Lydia Bennet's lasciviousness. A gentleman does not speak of such things with a lady." Caroline finished.

"Can you please tell the court what you observed, regarding the accused, the night of your wedding?"

"I observed Lydia Bennet taking a small bottle from her bosom, and adding a few drops to what I presumed was her drink. I thought she was only adding a bit of gin, or some other spirit, to her own drink. I saw her approach the drink table as my husband and I were walking towards it, and set the cup down in front of my husband, while we were greeting Mr. Hurst. I saw Mr. Hurst then pick up the glass, without thinking, and begin drinking it."

"You did not think to say anything to your husband, or to Mr. Hurst?"

"Of course not. We were all having such a jolly time. Mr. Hurst was already quite drunk, so I assumed he would not protest an extra nip of whatever Lydia Bennet had added." Caroline sniffed, conjuring up tears. "In retrospect, had I known of Lydia Bennet's vile, murderous plans, I would have slapped the cup away from Mr. Hurst. Mr. Hurst was a good husband to my sister Louisa. He liked to eat and drink but never had a harsh word to his wife and me, the many years I lived with them. Now a most amiable man is dead, all because of a woman of low moral!" she exclaimed, as she stared at Lydia.

"I did not kill him!" Lydia cried out.

"Silence!" The judge ordered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wickham. That is all." The horrible prosecutor said, giving her a slight bow, as Mr. Woodfellow approached.

"Mrs. Wickham," he said slowly, "From what I understand, this is the second murder that has occurred at a social event to which you, and your husband, were in attendance."

"That is correct, and unfortunate, sir."

"Yes, unfortunate indeed. You do not see a strange coincidence there?"

"It is strange, indeed. Many people, Lydia Bennet included, were at both of these social events. I hardly see how my attendance is any more unique of that of anyone else who had been at both parties."

"From what I gather, you were rather good friends with the man who was murdered at the first event, Viscount Henry."

"I was good friends with the Viscount, indeed, and the fact that he was murdered by his own brother is an absolute tragedy for which I am still grieving," Caroline said sniffling.

"You were seen shopping at Bond Street, on the arm of Viscount Henry." Elizabeth frowned. Where did Woodfellow get this information?

"I did not see what that has got anything to do with this."

"It seems such a strange coincidence that you were friends with Viscount Henry and now his 'successor' Wickham. Perhaps you are a social climber yourself."

Caroline's face turned red. "Even if I were, it does not wipe off what I saw Lydia Bennet did at my wedding."

"I would say that you know about Miss Lydia's affairs with your husband and you invented the witness account, after you accidentally killed Mr. Hurst, instead of Mr. Wickham."

"That is not true! Why would I make myself a widow, so soon after my marriage?"

"For the fortune from the Matlock."

"I brought in twenty thousand in dowry to the Matlock estate. If you want to check the settlement paper my brother Charles signed for me, you would have known that I do not gain anything substantial with my husband's death."

Mr. Woodfellow glowered at Caroline, seemed to have been caught off guard by her rebuttal. He changed the direction instead. "Mrs. Wickham, do you condone an intimate relationship before marriage?"

"Of course not," Caroline replied, stiffly.

"And yet you were caught in a compromising position with Mr. Wickham, before your marriage." Elizabeth wished she had confided in Darcy about Caroline's affairs with Henry and she deliberately killed her unborn babe. But she made a promise to Jane and Charles. Was she wrong to protect Jane's interest ahead of Lydia's?

"We drank too much punch. We are in love and have married then."

"Oh, and that makes it right? Back to your husband and Miss Lydia, when a man of 30 years old and a girl of 18 engages in an affair, who do you see is at fault?"

"It is the fault of the girl, or the bad teaching of her parents and sisters, the unfortunate example of a family of bad seeds." Caroline declared.

"You believe that the thirty-year-old man, who has a university education, and seen the world- has no fault in this affair? "

"He is just a man, weak in his desire. Much like Adam tempted by Eve with the apple," Caroline replied.

"Oh, how horrible for you, Mrs. Wickham, to be married to this weak man with many desires for young girls, girls prettier and younger than you? You must be furious with Mr. Wickham. You were at the punch table. You lied about Lydia Bennet putting the poison in the drink, you slipped the poison in the drink, for your weak husband who lowers his trousers for any young women or for Miss Lydia for threatening your position as a possible viscountess!"

"You sir, are a slanderous, evil man who has the audacity to accuse a new and loving bride of possessing the demonic inclination to murder her own husband or an accomplished lady to attempt on the life of a spoiled child. Shame on you and the people who employ you for the lack of breeding from your horrible wrench of a mother!" Caroline spat out, furiously. The courtroom erupted in noises on hearing such foul language from the elegant lady. Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's hand. He knew Caroline was taking a jab at Elizabeth's mother.

"That is quite enough, Mrs. Wickham," the judge called out sternly.

"That is all," Mr. Woodfellow announced.

As Mrs. Wickham glided back to her husband, a picture of high society in grief, Caroline dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.


	16. Deadliest hate

_A.N. Thank you, gabyhyatt and Happy Lizzy, for commenting. Yes, Aethelfraed, Wickham did blow his alibi for the Viscount murder but unfortunately we are talking about Hurst here. GemmaDarcy and Leslie, keep the speculation coming! The Bingleys don't seem to be very popular. Sorry, Guest, the story will continue to be rather frustrating until the end. Now let's continue the scene at Old Bailey. I am no lawyer so please bear with any mistakes. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth was unsure if she had ever hated anyone as much as she hated Caroline Wickham at that moment. She resisted every urge to turn and glare at the horrible woman. But Elizabeth decided to tell her husband about Caroline's unborn babe. After she had whispered to her husband about the events, a clearly upset Darcy moved to alert Woodfellow's assistant. Lydia's lawyer had a quick look at the material passed onto him. He asked for an adjournment from the judge but the prosecution vigorously opposed to it. Unfortunately, the judge did not side with Woodfellow. The trial continued.

"The Defence now calls Charlotte Collins to the stand," Mr. Woodfellow called out. Elizabeth felt a breath of relief, as her sensible friend explained about Lydia's character, the Bennets family situation in a positive manner. Elizabeth was surprised that Lady Catherine had actually allowed Charlotte's attendance to the trial. She hoped that this had not caused marital strife between Charlotte and Mr. Collins. The next to be called was Jane who strolled up to the front, with the grace of an angel. Jane's calm manner seemed to put the courtroom at ease. Jane, who painted a picture of Lydia, much as Charlotte did, of a girl who was lively, passionate and spirited, yet good, and sweet, and most unlikely to cause anyone harm.

"Mrs. Bingley, are you aware of your sister-in-law Mrs. Wickham's relationship with the late Viscount Henry?" Jane blanched, hesitated and looked at her husband for a moment.

"Objection, irrelevant!" Mr. Roope called out.

"Your Honour, I am going to prove the integrity of a key witness of this trial," Woodfellow explained.

The judge thought for a moment and said, "I will allow it. But please do not weave back to the Viscount murder again. I do not want the jury to be clouded by unrelated matters. Mrs. Bingley, answer the question."

"Yes."

"What kind of relationship?"

"Caroline was with child, by the Viscount." The crowd erupted in loud noises. Some were whispering while others pointed their fingers at the Matlock party.

"Liar!" Caroline exclaimed. "These Bennet women try to put my character and virtue on trial." She then clutched her chest and swooned. Wickham cradled his wife in his arm and patted her face. Elizabeth was sure Caroline pretended to faint to disrupt the proceedings as she could see Caroline's eyes fluttering.

"You should not allow these line of questioning, Your Honour!" Lord Matlock stood up and glared at the judge. "See what such unfounded slander does to my daughter-in-law! My son and his wife are not on trial here!" Caroline miraculously woke up and sobbed quietly on her husband's shoulder.

The judge shifted under the stare of Lord Matlock. Darcy also stood up but the judge ordered. "Silence!" The judge hesitated for a moment, looking from Lord Matlock to Darcy, and said, "I appreciate your opinion, Your Lordship. However, the defence must be allowed every right to contend with an eye witness account. I will caution the jury though before their deliberation. Defence, please proceed."

"Yes, your Honour. Mrs. Bingley, when did you discover about Mrs. Wickham's pregnancy?"

"After our anniversary party, she told my husband Charles shortly about it."

"What happened to the baby?"

"She lost it."

"Lost it or kill it?"

"Objection!" Mr. Roope cried out again. "The defence is speculating."

"Defence, stick to the fact."

Woodfellow bowed his head to the judge. He came forward and handed a letter to the judge. The judge read it and gave it to the prosecution, who had also come forward. Mr. Roope's lips tightened.

"Your Honour, I must object. I was not given this evidence in advance."

"It only came to me earlier today. I did ask for an adjournment but my learned colleague had objected."

"Do not be smug, Woodfellow. I do not like surprises, especially with Matlock glaring at me." The judge said, rubbing his forehead. "Now back to your seats and wrap up the whole thing as quickly as possible. I need a glass of brandy and put up my feet in my chamber, very urgently."

Woodfellow nodded, gave the context of the letter to the jury and asked Jane to read out the relevant paragraph.

'Apparently, Caroline had asked one of our servants to brew her a special tea with herbs she had instructed to collect by different maids around Sapphire Park; Pennyroyal, Blue Cohosh, and Mugwort. Caroline had been drinking this tea around the clock the day before, and it seemed to produce the desired effect she had. Caroline is now no longer in the condition that she once was.'

"That's outrageous!" Matlock stood up again. He was staring at Woodfellow, Jane and then Caroline. "Are you telling me that Henry had left a child? My true grandson and Caroline killed it? I don't believe it!"

"Order!" The judge silenced the courtroom. "Your Lordship, I must ask you to keep calm or I will have to ask you to leave the courtroom. I am sure the crown prosecutor will argue the case most eloquently for the victim of this crime, Mr. Hurst."

"Mrs. Bingley," Woodfellow asked. "Do you believe your sister-in-law could have invented the eye witness account about Miss Lydia putting some poison into a drink?"

Jane hesitated, looking from her husband to Caroline. "I am…m sure Caroline would not do such a thing. There must be some misunderstanding."

"Surely, someone heartless enough to deliberately kill a babe could do anything."

"Objection, leading!"

The judge stared at Woodfellow again.

"I have no further question."

Mr. Roope stood up immediately and walked up right in front of Jane.

"Why was such a letter never produced during the trial and retrial of Viscount Henry's murder?" He asked in a rather angry voice.

"My hus…husband did not want Caroline's indiscretion publicly known."

Roope then turned to the jury and cried out, "Ah, so Mrs. Bingley, you put family reputation above the truth at a murder trial."

"Objection!" Woodfellow said. "The prosecutor is giving his opinion, not asking a question."

The judge glowered at both men again.

"Did Mrs. Darcy and you created this letter to save your sister Lydia Bennet?" Roope turned his face and crowded Jane so much she pressed her back to the chair.

"No, I did not," Jane exclaimed, her face flushed with indignation. "I did not lie."

Mr. Roope turned his head to the jury, hitched up his voice, imitating Jane and read out another paragraph from Jane's letter. " 'But I am sure poor Charles would decide that once Caroline is well enough to travel, she will go to Sanditon, for an extended holiday near the ocean, as we had already informed several friends that Caroline would be away from home.'" Then he turned back to Jane and said, "If this letter was not an invention, did you not just lie to all your friends that the then Miss Caroline Bingley would be away from home on holiday, but that she were instead hiding away to give birth to a babe?"

"My husband asked me…"

"I am sure, Mrs. Bingley, such an angelic lady as yourself, would lie and do anything for your family and your sister, the accused. I have no further question with this witness."

Jane opened and closed her mouth and walked away with tears in her eyes.

"The Defence now calls Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy," Mr. Woodfellow announced. Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up, as her husband squeezed her hand. Elizabeth felt one thousand judgemental eyes follow her steady walk to the witness box.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Woodfellow began, warmly.

"Good morning," Elizabeth returned.

"Mrs. Darcy, can you please explain your relationship to Miss Lydia Bennet?"

"Lydia is my youngest sister."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"I have four. One older sister- Jane, and three younger sisters- Lydia, Kitty, and Mary."

"And the only two who are married are you and Jane? The two oldest sisters?"

"That is correct," Elizabeth confirmed. "My sister Jane and I are both married. My three sisters live at home, with my parents still, at Longbourn, in Hertfordshire."

"Can you describe your upbringing to us?"

"My father loves to read and he teaches any of us who wants to learn. And my mother, she is a loving mother who wants the best for her children."

"Mrs. Darcy, you and your sister, Jane, have both married well. You are both mistresses of fine country homes, and elegant London townhouses, as well. One can infer that your parents brought you, and your sisters up properly. Would I be correct in the assumption that you are never taught to harm another person, because of jealousy or not getting your own way?"

"Indeed, sir, your assumption is right," Elizabeth responded, catching her father's eye. "My sisters and I would never harm another person for any reason."

"And would Miss Lydia know where to procure poison, for the alleged murder of Mr. Hurst?"

"Absolute not. Lydia is not keen on herbs or books. She is more interested in fashion magazines and seldom involves in any work in the still room."

"Mrs. Darcy, did you have any idea that Mr. Wickham was in attendance at your anniversary party, last August?"

"I did not, sir."

"He was not invited, correct?"

"No, he was not."

"Can you please explain why?"

"Mr. Wickham and my husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy, have a history together that is quite complicated. George Wickham is the son of a respectable man, the steward of my husband's late father. Mr. Wickham is also the godson of my husband's father. Although my husband and George Wickham grew up together, they grew apart when they were in the university. Mr. Darcy does not find Mr. Wickham to be a gentleman. Wickham had become a gamester, and a scoundrel, leaving women and debt behind wherever he goes. My husband has paid off up to two thousands of Wickham's debt, in memory of his father's fondness of Wickham." Elizabeth explained.

Elizabeth heard loud sounds from the crowd and was pleased. She wished for the entire world to know of Mr. Wickham's true nature.

"We also have three young girls working at our estate," she began.

A loud protest from Wickham and Lord Matlock was heard. She darted a glance at Wickham's party. He was scowling at her, unhappy to be bandied about. But it was Lord Matlock who sat beside him that was must upset. His face was red and angry and echoed the expression of an unequally indignant Caroline.

"Objection!" the prosecutor called out. "Mr. Wickham is not on trial here, Lydia Bennet is."

"Mrs. Darcy's testimony is directly related to the creditably of Mr. Wickham, a key witness at the punch table, where the deceased took the drink," Woodfellow reasoned.

"I will allow it," the judge replied, rubbing his forehead again.

"They all have Wickham's bastard children," Elizabeth continued, "We can show Your Honour the proof of their parentage. Why would my husband invite someone like this to our party? In fact, we did not know who invited his cousin, Digweed, either. Both men could have come to our party for any host of nefarious reasons."

"Mrs. Darcy, do you have any reason to suspect that your sister, Lydia, had any reason to attempt to murder Mr. Wickham?" Mr. Woodfellow asked, changing direction.

"I do not, sir. Lydia is a most sociable, and conscientious girl. She would not hurt a fly. Her attention is frequently sought by many; she has a plethora of friends, and if she had been disappointed by Mr. Wickham's engagement, she would have found another beau in the future."

"Thank you, Mrs. Darcy, no further questions." Mr. Woodfellow said.

Elizabeth felt her stomach hot up, as the sneaky prosecutor slithered up.

"Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Roope began. "You have only sisters in your family?"

"That is correct," Elizabeth replied, straightening in her seat.

"So, no brothers. When your father dies, who will inherit your family home?"

"Our estate is entailed. My cousin, Mr. Collins, and his wife will inherit it."

"How fortunate for your sister, Mrs. Bingley, and yourself, that you were able to secure such good marriages, no longer having to worry about that sort of thing."

"We married for love, not for fortune."

Mr. Roope ignored Elizabeth's answer and continued. "Poor Lydia Bennet has not yet managed to find such a match. I can imagine that it would be a rather high priority for your parents to find such fortunes for your sisters as well."

"That is completely false." Elizabeth shot back. "Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have both considerably increased the dowries of all three of my younger sisters," Elizabeth protested.

"Mrs. Darcy, were you aware that Mr. Wickham is now the heir to Matlock estates?"

"Yes, I am aware," Elizabeth said slowly.

"If you are aware, we can only presume that Lydia Bennet was also aware of Mr. Wickham's newfound status and fortune."

"I had not spoken to Lydia since my knowledge of the change in Mr. Wickham's social situation. I do not know if she knew." Elizabeth replied, honestly.

"I am sure she did," Mr. Roope finished. "Now, let us go back to several years ago, at the Netherfield Ball which Mrs. Wickham said earlier. Did your sister, Miss Lydia Bennet, the one you said who would not hurt a fly, took a sword from a militiaman and waved it about in the ballroom?"

"Yes, but she was just 15 years old then."

"Was she drunk?"

Elizabeth hesitated, "Yes."

"Did your parents try to stop the accused at the Netherfield ball?"

"No."

"And your parents, who teach all of you never to harm anyone, out of jealousy or for whatever reasons, allowed a fifteen-year-old child to be drunk, yielded a weapon and threatened the lives of everyone at the ballroom?"

"Lydia was just…"

"And your parents allowed your unmarried sister to give her virtue to a man, before marriage, not once, but repeatedly."

"Objection, badgering the witness." Woodfellow cried out.

"I have no further questions for you, Mrs. Darcy, you may go back to your dear husband," he sneered, as he pivoted on his heel.

Elizabeth did her best to maintain her composure as she gathered herself for the walk back to her seat. She wished for nothing more than to run out of the massive building, into the cold, brisk air. Elizabeth failed Lydia. She could not turn that hateful Mr. Roope away from painting Lydia's character black. Even though she was thankful that Woodfellow and Roope did not ask her about Caroline's pregnancy by the Viscount, as she did not want them to question her about keeping it from her husband.

Mr. Woodfellow again stood, "The defence now calls Lydia Bennet," he called.

Lydia came forward slowly, in her plain dress, looking most like a common woman.

"Good morning, Miss Lydia," he said cheerfully, in an attempt to ease Lydia's spirits.

"Good morning, sir," she replied quietly.

"Miss Lydia, how is it that you know Mr. George Wickham?" he asked.

"We were introduced several years ago when his regiment was stationed in Meryton."

"And, what was the nature of your relationship?"

"We have always been friends, the best of friends really."

"Was there ever anything more to your friendship? Did you wish to marry Mr. Wickham?"

"Of course the thought had crossed my mind- George is a handsome man, as well as a great flirt. I did not consider the prospect of marriage, however; as he has plenty of lady friends, and my dowry was so small before my brothers increased them. I knew George aimed to improve his financial standing in life, which would not be achieved by marrying me." Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment. Lydia seemed to have forgotten Woodfellow and Darcy's coaching. Lydia was calling Wickham by his first name. Such informality would reflect poorly on Lydia's character.

"Miss Lydia, did you give away your virtue to Mr. Wickham?"

"I did not…initiated it. George lied. I am a lady!" Lydia replied indignant. "We were both drunk at Lizzy's party and he started it."

"Did you add poison to a drink, the night of Mr. Wickham's wedding, in hopes that he would drink it?"

"I most certainly did not. As I stated before, George and I have always been friends. I wished for nothing but happiness for him." Lydia concluded.

"Thank you, Miss Lydia," Mr. Woodfellow said, stepping away. Elizabeth gripped Darcy's hand tightly.

"Miss Lydia," Roope acknowledged, in a most disgusting voice, as he strode up to her. "Are you in want of a husband?"

"I am not sure what you mean. Yes, I wish to marry, as all girls do, and to have children."

"And you want this more than anything, am I correct?"

"I am unsure of what you mean."

"Is it not true that you seem to be at every social event you can manage to get yourself invited to since you were out in society at 15, and that you have a good deal of male companions that you flirt with, rather shamelessly?"

"I, I do not think that is true."

"Which part?"

"The um, flirting part."

"I see."

"Do you have a beau at the present time?"

"I do not."

"Did you consider Mr. Wickham your beau before he was engaged to Caroline."

"I did not."

"That is indeed, quite strange, Mrs. Lydia, because I have a letter here, that seems to be written by you-" he trailed off as he plucked a sheet of paper off of his desk, and put on his spectacles.

"May I approach, Your Honour!" Woodfellow said.

The judge asked the prosecution and defence to come forward.

"Sir, I have not been aware of this piece of evidence." Woodfellow continued.

"I said I do not like surprises!" The judge said.

"The letter only came to me earlier," Mr. Roope threw Woodfellow's words back at him.

"Your Honour, I ask for an adjournment to confer with my client," Woodfellow tried again.

"Over my dead body!" The judge whispered back and dismissed them back to their place.

"Dearest Kitty," Roope began reading from the letter, this time imitating Lydia's immature voice, on the signal of the judge to continue. "I hope this letter finds you well at Sapphire Park. I so envy your summer travels. I wish it were I who was traveling about, staying at the beautiful houses of Lizzy and Jane. It is so unfair that they married before I and to such wealthy husbands. I would KILL for having a husband with eleven thousand a year! Then I would be richer than boring Lizzy.

But you will laugh when you know my news. I cannot help laughing myself since the liaison with my beau at Pemberley. If you cannot guess who, I shall think you a simpleton, for there is but one man in the world I love, and he is an angel. I find myself constantly thinking of him. He has promised to find a way to see me in London, after he comes into an inheritance, from a peerage no less. I know that he feels the same way for me, Kitty, as he is quite passionate. When I write to you one day and I shall sign my name 'Lady Lydia Wickham'! What a good

joke it will be! I will walk ahead of Jane and Lizzy in the future on every social occasion. I can hardly write for laughing. But Kitty, you must swear on your life that you will say nothing, to anyone, especially Jane or Elizabeth, who would surely not understand and stop me from achieving my goal. I cannot let anyone stop me!

Lovingly yours,

Lydia"

~0~

The courtroom became a buzz with muffled voices. Elizabeth's heart dropped to the bottom of her chest. She hung her head down, as she knew that if she made eye contact with her father or sister, all would be lost. She heard Mr. Roope continue.

"Did you write this letter, Miss Lydia?"

"It is a private letter, how did you get it?"

"You are not the one asking a question here, I am. Now did you write this letter?"

"Why should I answer your question? You are a thief!" Lydia's accusation of the prosecutor caused the courtroom to erupt into cheers.

"Silence!" The judge ordered, in a raised voice. "Now, the accused, answer the question!"

"Yes, no…" Elizabeth could hear the sudden fear and the tears in Lydia's voice.

"Which one is it" Roope asked.

"Yes, I wrote the letter."

"Did you poison Mr. Hurst, in your attempt to kill Mrs. Wickham?"

"No, I am innocent."

"Did you put any poison in one of the drinks at the punch table at the Wickham's wedding?"

"No, I did not. I only put…" Lydia then covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widened.

"What did you put in the drink?"

"I..It is supposed to be a secret."

"Answer me, what did you put in the drink?"

"A smuggled drink from the Continent or New World called tequila. Mother gave it to me that night. Wicky and I had drunk it together before. It had made me happy. I was so unhappy at the wedding party. Caroline upsurged my place. She would be Lady Wickham, not I. I just wanted to be happy again, one more time." Lydia sobbed.

"I have no further questions for the accused. You are dismissed," the prosecutor announced, waving Lydia away.

~0~

"Your closing arguments, please gentlemen," the judge called.

Mr. Woodfellow stood to address the jury.

"Gentleman," he began "The very character of Mr. George Wickham has become clear to you all today. Mr. Wickham is a seducer, a drunk, a rake, and a gamester, someone who has no hesitation in intruding the home of a gentleman, carried on illicit affairs with a young woman. He is quite the opposite of what we shall consider a gentleman. What about Mrs. Wickham, a so-called accomplished virtuous lady? She gave her virtue to the late Viscount Henry, she deliberately ended the life of a babe when the father died. And she latched onto the new heir of Matlock when the chance came. She was a true social climber and ruthless woman. It is a fact that Mr. and Mrs. Wickham were at the very punch table where the late Mr. Hurst picked up the poisoned drink that caused his death, the drink that could have been poisoned by either of them. It is quite easy to see how Mrs. Wickham must have found out the truth about her new husband and wanted to do away with Lydia Bennet, someone who would threaten her position as the possible Viscountess. Alternatively, Mr. Wickham could have wanted to silence Miss Lydia so that their affairs would not be known to his new wife. How could you, gentlemen of the jury, trust the words and witness accounts of these two, Mr. and Mrs. Wickham? Miss Lydia is innocent. She is just a young woman who loves passionately and is taken advantage of by a scoundrel. I urge you to find Lydia Bennet not guilty." Mr. Woodfellow finished as he strolled away.

Mr. Roope then stood, and confidently strolled to where the group of jurors was seated.

"I would like the court to see that Lydia Bennet lied about her relationship with Mr. Wickham, in the same fashion for which she lied about her attempt to poison Mrs. Wickham. Lydia Bennet is a silly, spoiled young lady. You heard about the accused's uncontrolled and unchecked upbringing, at barely 15. She got drunk at a party then, waving a sword and threatening the lives of guests there. Lydia Bennet was thirsty for wealth. In her own word, 'I would KILL for having a husband with eleven thousand a year!' Now scorned by the man she professed to love, her jealousy and sense of entitlement led her to carelessly cause the death of a most well-respected gentleman. She lied about putting something in the drink on the night of the murder. Then she admitted putting something in the glass but blamed her mother for giving her a smuggled shot of tequila instead. How can you trust her words? She procures the poison and put it in the drink. I urge you to see past the tears of a manipulative, theatrical girl.

"Furthermore, I would like to point out to you, that it would not, in fact, behoof Mrs. Wickham to have murdered her husband. Her status and title would not have risen with her husband dead, and her dowry would have been absorbed into Matlock Estate. It is also apparent that she had no knowledge of her husband's previous affairs with Lydia Bennet. Any alleged motives for Mrs. Wickham to have reason to kill her husband, are therefore dismissed. That was why the defence changed their argument at the last hour! When they could not prove Mrs. Wickham's motive to kill her husband, the defence changed their tune and argued that Mrs. Wickham wanted to kill Lydia Bennet instead. Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy's convoluted accusation of an affair between Mrs. Wickham and the late Viscount Henry months before was also pure invented tale, the last-ditch attempt to blacken the creditability of the witness and save the life of their immoral sister, the accused.

"The same applies to Mr. Wickham's motive. If his character were as rakish as portrayed by Mrs. Darcy, why did she not appeal to her parents and stop Lydia Bennet's friendship with Mr. Wickham? There is no reason for Mr. Wickham to kill Lydia Bennet. Even if his new wife knew about the affairs, it would just be considered a youthful indiscretion of a great man, before his marriage. Lydia Bennet always wants to marry a rich husband, much richer than Mr. Darcy's ten thousand a year. Who stands to obstruct her path? Mrs. Wickham. Therefore Lydia Bennet plans to do away Mrs. Wickham. The accused's jealousy costs the life of an innocent kind man, Mr. Hurst. I urge you, gentlemen of the jury, to find Lydia Bennet guilty of murder!" he finished, grandly.

"Before you go and hold your deliberations, gentlemen of the jury," the judge informed the jury as if to hurry them along. "I must remind you that you must consider facts before you, not hearsay, gossip or anything that only has the slightest bearing on this case. You must ask yourselves, did the accused have the motive, opportunity and mean to kill? The prosecution argued yes. The true target of this murder was Mrs. Wickham. The defence, however, argued no. It was, in fact, Mr. or Mrs. Wickham who wanted to kill. Mr. Wickham wanted to silence Lydia Bennet about their affairs. Or Mrs. Wickham who wanted her new husband dead in a fit of anger or Lydia Bennet gone, from threatening her situation in life. Ponder the facts carefully. Thank you!"

The small group of men began to collaborate in muffled voices for some time. Elizabeth's tears splashed softly into her lap. She gathered her strength to look up to the men in the front, quietly deciding the fate of a young girl, whose whole life was still before her. Then after what seemed like ages, a large, portly man stood up from the bench.

"Your Honour, we have reached a verdict."

"What say you?"

"We find the defendant, Miss Lydia Bennet, guilty of the charge of murder."

Mr. Bennet jumped to his feet, angrily. Mr. Darcy stood and urged him back down.

"Thank you, members of the jury. A GUILTY verdict it is. Lydia Bennet, Mrs. Caroline Wickham, a respectable married woman, saw you, add poison to a drink that killed Mr. Gilbert Hurst later. This indicates premeditated planning of your evil mind. You lied about not considering the prospect of marriage to Mr. Wickham, only to be refuted by your own words in a letter the prosecution obtained. Young though you are, Lydia Bennet, as a gentlewoman, you have been taught to guard your virtue. You disregarded society's rule and teaching of your family, had a liaison with a man who is not your husband, this shows defiance against laws and order.

When Mr. Wickham ended his affairs with you for his wife, you planned to murder Mrs. Wickham at the full bloom of her life, at her wedding, a most joyful occasion, intending to cause maximum hurt to her husband and family. It is a ruthless and chilling act. Lydia Bennet, your deepest desires are to marry a rich husband. When Mrs. Wickham upsurged your place, your deadliest hate turned towards her, and cost the life of an innocent kind man. Lydia Bennet, you are found guilty of the murder of Mr. Gilbert Hurst at Ruby House on Saturday, November the fourth. I sentence you to death by hanging. May God have mercy on your poor, vindictive soul."


	17. Any last words?

_Thank you, gabyhyatt, Leslie, Happy Lizzy, Lily, Motherof8, Aethelfraed, and various guests. I love to read all your questions and speculation. I do not have all the answers yet and this chapter contains high angst. Hold on tight!_

* * *

** Chapter 17**

The courtroom exploded into action. Guards immediately seized a howling Lydia and pushed her toward the door. Mr. Bennet made a move toward the judge and was immediately taken by two guards, as well. Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bingley hurried after the guards to diffuse the situation with Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth moved to get up and immediately was taken over by blackness.

"Elizabeth, darling, please." Elizabeth heard the gentle coaxing of her husband and opened her eyes. The courtroom was still a flurry of activity, and no one seemed to have noticed her fainting. Mr. Darcy had cradled her in his arms.

"Elizabeth, we must go outside," he said gently. Quickly, she struggled to her feet, clutching at her husband's arm.

"Are you able to walk?" Darcy asked. Elizabeth nodded her head. She was urgent to get out to her sisters and father. She felt like she was underwater, moving so slowly. Darcy led her through the crowd, all pushing to get out of the courtroom, as well. Outside, the sunshine and the cool air filled her lungs and burned her eyes. She felt like she might faint again. Elizabeth and Darcy made their way, amidst the large crowd, back to the carriage.

Large groups of people had gathered, as a family member of Mr. Darcy's situation, on trial for murder, was no common thing. "This way," Darcy said urgently, pulling her hand that he had not let go of since inside the Old Bailey.

"Elizabeth!" Jane called over the crowd. Elizabeth embraced her tightly and closed her eyes. She was unsure how the jury was able to cast aside Jane's testimony. Surely, the jury should have been moved by Jane's goodness and realized that she would not have invented the letter about Caroline's killing her babe.

"I tried-" Elizabeth began.

"Shh, I know Lizzy. We all did." Jane comforted. "I did too. It was not enough." Elizabeth noticed Mrs. Gardiner, Mary, and Kitty, and embraced them all, as they were all crying.

"Where is Mother?" Elizabeth asked alarmed.

"She could not come, dear." Mrs. Gardiner said. Elizabeth nodded.

"Where is Charles?" Jane asked Mr. Darcy.

"He and Mr. Gardiner went after Mr. Bennet," Darcy informed the group.

"Oh, my poor Lydia!" Kitty sobbed. "I am sorry about her letter."

"You gave it to the prosecution?" Mary asked quietly.

"No, I lost it, at Jane's estate."

Elizabeth looked at her husband and then Jane. "Caroline must have gotten hold of it and gave to the prosecution." Jane pressed her lips tight.

~0~

The carriage delivered her sisters and Mrs. Gardiner to the house on Gracechurch Street. Elizabeth glanced up to the second-floor window and thought she saw the shadowy figure of her mother behind the lace curtain. As much as Elizabeth wished to go into her aunt's, and grieve with her family, she wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. She felt that she could sleep for a thousand years, and the quiet clip-clop of the horses' hooves against the pavement soothed her into a deep sleep. She awoke as the coach pulled up in front of their townhouse. Mr. Darcy wordlessly picked Elizabeth up and carried her to their bedroom, where he pulled back the covers to the bed and lay her down.

"How was my father?" Elizabeth asked as he smoothed the covers up around her.

"He will be okay. Everyone handles their grief differently. He managed to land a solid punch into the face of George Wickham after he was pulled away from the judge. That all happened while you fainted," Darcy said with a grim smile.

"Surely, you are joking?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief. She had never witnessed an act of aggression from her father.

"It was quite a scene," Darcy continued. "After your uncle pulled your father away, Mr. Bingley stepped in and promptly hit Wickham in the other eye. The guards had to pry them apart."

"Charles?" Elizabeth asked. She did not think the man possessed a violent bone in his body.

"I have to admit, had the guards not intervened, I should have liked to knock Wickham a good one myself," Darcy said. "Please get some rest, dear. The events of today have been a great strain for you, and the baby. I will send Mrs. Sutton up with some tea," he said, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Fitzwilliam-" Elizabeth said, as Mr. Darcy was closing the door.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Do you still think that Lydia was innocent?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I know that she was," he said firmly. "and I will try my best to prove it."

~0~

Elizabeth awoke from a restless sleep, hot and sweaty. She washed her face in the basin and readied herself to go back downstairs. She knew that her husband would insist on her eating again. She felt comfort in seeing that Jane and Charles had just arrived and were gathered in the drawing room.

"I did not wish to be alone," Jane whispered in her ear. Although she had Charles by her side, Elizabeth knew what Jane had meant. They needed each other.

"This came for you, while you were sleeping," Darcy said, handing her a letter. Elizabeth recognized her name in her mothers' sloppy hand.

"Elizabeth,

You were right in not coming in earlier when you were at Gracechurch Street. You have disgraced our family. You had within your power the ability to save Lydia, but alas- you did not. I am aware of the small fortune that you and your husband have invested into the case of Viscount Henry's murder, on Colonel Fitzwilliam's behalf, yet you could not think to extend the same courtesy to your own flesh and blood. You and your proud, selfish husband disgust me. I wish never to see the two of you again, so long as I live. Do not think to pay a visit to Longbourn, as it is by no means your old "home." I will not attend the same social functions as you, as well, as I do not wish to look upon your selfish face. You and your husband deserve each other as you care only for yourselves and what other people think.

Signed,

The person who is no longer your mother."

Elizabeth sat down on the chaise and closed her eyes. Mr. Darcy took the letter from her hands and read it and then passed it to Jane. Elizabeth felt the enormous grief of losing a sister, and a mother, on the same day.

~0~

Lydia's execution was set for two days after her sentencing. Elizabeth reasoned that that would allow the courts to accumulate enough other souls, whether they were indeed guilty or innocent (as in Lydia's case) to draw a proper crowd.

When he wasn't by her side, Fitzwilliam Darcy was working with Magistrates Cage and Peabody, in an attempt to free Lydia before it was too late. He felt that the death of Mr. Hurst was somehow related to the murder of Viscount Henry.

"Again, there is something about Viscount Henry's murder that does not add up," Darcy mused.

"Do you still imagine the culprit to have been George Wickham?" Elizabeth asked, "Clearly, he is capable of any and all sorts of evil."

"In that reasoning, lies the problem," Darcy began. "In going over the notes from Viscount Henry's murder, I noticed that Lydia's account of her whereabouts did not match up from the testimony of the others as to who was present in what room and at what time. I recalled the memory of what Jane had observed in the upstairs bedroom, and the discussion that you and I had after the opera, regarding the presence of Lieutenant Digweed at our party. My intuition led me to believe that the pair from the bedroom had possibly been Lydia and Wickham. You know I am highly suspicious of him, at all times. I shared this theory with Woodfellow, who tested it out in court. You see, if Lydia and Wickham had been involved in a tryst in an upstairs bedroom in Pemberley, that means Wickham could not have possibly been in the barn, to murder Viscount Henry.

Elizabeth was astonished and speechless.

"Perhaps Lieutenant Digweed is the murderer then?" she asked.

Darcy shook his head. "It seems as though Lieutenant Digweed may have helped his vile cousin sneak into our home, but at the time of the murder, he was grossly involved in a game of cards with Mr. Hurst."

"If not Wickham, then who possibly would have had reason to kill Viscount Henry?" Elizabeth asked, quite perplexed.

"Perhaps it was the same person who killed Mr. Hurst," Mr. Darcy offered.

The next morning, an express came from Darcy's investigator.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Lieutenant Digweed is found among the latest injured soldiers by my investigator. He has been taken to a temporary accommodation near his home in Bromley two days ago, on his return to England. I will go there now to talk to him."

"I will join you."

"But the baby…" Darcy said, but on seeing Elizabeth's determined expression, he stopped mid-sentence.

"It is just two hours south. I shall be fine."

Darcy nodded his head. "I will bring along the horse too. After our discussion with Digweed, I can go visit my aunt and beg for her help regarding Lydia."

"I highly doubt Her Ladyship will be willing to lend her hand."

"I must try my best, for our sister."

Elizabeth nodded her head and went to prepare for the journey. After she had changed to travelling clothes, she made her way to the nursery and stared at Edward, who was still sound asleep. She realized that her young son would never know his aunt Lydia and her infectious laughter.

~0~

Two hours later, Darcy and Elizabeth were shown into a small office in a run-down building which housed the injured soldiers from around the area. Elizabeth could not help but notice the change in the gentleman standing, with an injured arm, before her, from the last time she had seen him at her house in Pemberley.

"Please," Elizabeth said, remembering her manners and gesturing to a chair nearby, "have a seat."

Lieutenant Digweed sat stiffly on the edge of a small wooden chair.

"Mrs. Darcy, please let me begin by expressing my sympathies for your friend Mr. Hurst and your sister. I have been made aware of the detail of the events after I had left England and your sister's trial by Mr. Darcy's investigator. I always like Lydia, and thought her to be a spirited and kind girl. I know you may well blame me for aiding in her affair with my cousin, George Wickham. I do apologize, and feel a deep sense of regret for that matter. If I had known what could have come…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Have you only words that simply to ease your conscience?" Darcy asked pointedly.

"Yes, and no," Digweed began. "I have only just arrived back in London from the Continent. I had not heard the news of Mr. Hurst's death, nor the trial of Miss Lydia until today. Had I known, I would have come forward immediately."

"When I heard about George was married to Miss Bingley, I was quite surprised. I was aware of his relationship with your sister, Lydia, and also that he had always had the deepest affections for your sister, Georgiana, as well. I assumed if he were ever to settle down it would have been with one of those two ladies." Digweed continued.

At the mere mention of George Wickham in connection to Georgiana, Elizabeth could sense the anger rising in Mr. Darcy.

Digweed seemed to sense Darcy's rage as well and hurried to finish.

"Since hearing all of this news, I have been puzzling over things in my mind. I believe with all of my heart in Lydia's innocence, as I knew her to be a warm girl, incapable of such an act. I have been reflecting on the evening of the anniversary party at your estate, and how George had implored me to help with his great scheme of sneaking in to see your sister. Again, I feel ashamed to have taken part in that plan, but the truth be told, the affair between those two had begun much earlier. The encounter at Pemberley was not the first time, as you may have been lead to believe in court. I remember being at Pemberley and standing guard outside of the drawing room where I had been playing cards. The plan was that I would take a break from the game, at exactly 7 pm, so that Wickham could sneak up the stairs, without being seen. If anyone else were to come in, I would distract them with a bit of my charming conversation," he explained, taking a breath.

"The plan worked as we had arranged, but the peculiar thing that stands out in my mind, now, is seeing Caroline Bingley, Mrs. Wickham, pass by me. I had assumed that she had been to the toilette, and tried to engage her with some witty banter, but she seemed quite distracted, rubbing her wrist in a most agitated manner and she seemed to be in a great hurry. At the time I thought nothing of it and was simply glad that she did not notice anything out of the order. In retrospect, I realize that it may have been she who was out of the order." He finished, sliding back in the wooden chair.

Elizabeth and Darcy both sat frozen in their seats, and allowed for this revelation from Lieutenant Digweed soak in.

"Did you share this with the Magistrate?" Mr. Darcy asked Digweed, his voice softening.

"No, I did not. Again, at the time it did not seem at all suspicious to me, but now, after hearing about Caroline and Wickham's wedding and her behaviour at the trial...now it seems that it could have been a significant observation." Digweed replied.

"Indeed, it may very well be," Darcy added.

"I wish that I had been able to come forward with this before it is- too late," Digweed said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Lieutenant, I know how close you are with your cousin, Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth began. "What you have just shared with us has the potential to possibly harm him. Why would you share this with us now?" Elizabeth finished, wondering if the Lieutenant's aims were not as noble as they seemed.

"You are right to reserve your trust in me," he said, fixing his gaze on Elizabeth. "What you may not know about me is that I have spent the last few weeks serving our country overseas. I have witnessed many good, innocent men die. I will not have the blood of an innocent person on my hands. I would not be able to live with myself."

"I understand, Lieutenant," Elizabeth said. "I thank you for bringing this matter to our attention now."

"One more thing," Darcy said. "Who invited you to attend our anniversary party?"

Digweed shifted in his chair. "I believe Lady Catherine talked to Mr. Bingley about it when she learned that not a redcoat was invited."

Darcy's scowled and stood up to shake Lieutenant Digweed's hand, "Thank you, sir."

"Will you take this to the Magistrate then, Mr. Darcy? I am told that you have remained working closely with them."

"Indeed, I will, and they may call you in for a statement," Darcy confirmed.

"I should be much obliged to help in any way possible," Digweed said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and Darcy looked at each other in the fixed glance of a couple who can share so much, without saying a word.

Darcy bid Elizabeth goodbye and then rode south to appeal to Lady Catherine for her assistance in delaying Lydia's execution. Elizabeth would return to London first. As Elizabeth's predicted, Lady Catherine refused to help. Her ladyship blamed Elizabeth's family for bringing shame to the Fitzwilliam name, by association. She also freely admitted of influencing Bingley to invite Digweed, in an attempt to incite some improper behaviour among Elizabeth's younger sisters during the anniversary party.

Darcy exchanged heated words with his aunt and left Kent immediately for London. He first visited Mr. Suckling and informed him the latest information provided by Digweed. However, the London magistrate refused to act on it and delay Lydia's execution, as he saw the newest information only had a bearing on the Viscount Henry's murder, not related to Hurst's. Darcy argued strongly about the credibility of Mrs. Wickham's testimony at Lydia's trial if she was, in fact, the murderess of Viscount Henry. Suckling, however, reminded Darcy that Lydia admitted to putting something in Hurst drink.

In a last-ditch attempt, Darcy went to Matlock House as well, but His Lordship had the footmen bodily removed Darcy, saying that Darcy's wife and Mrs. Bingley had invented the letter about Caroline with child by Henry at Lydia's trial. The ladies' testimony embarrassed both of his heirs, Henry and Wickham; and stirred up the memory of Henry's tragic death. He wanted nothing to do with the Bennet family. Darcy returned home a defeated man.

~0~

Elizabeth and Jane spent the following day inside the desolate confines of Newgate prison, spending as much time was allowed them by the guards. Elizabeth's father, and younger sisters had joined them on the last day, to be able to say their goodbyes. Mrs. Bennet never made the trip.

"I am afraid her nerves would not allow for it," Mr. Bennet had informed his two eldest daughters. Elizabeth was unsure whether her mother's selfish behavior was a result of avoiding Elizabeth, or the inability to process to put her own emotions aside to be able to comfort her condemned daughter. Elizabeth assumed it was the combination of both.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley also accompanied their wives to Newgate, as was proper, but neither husband was able to offer much reassurance. Mr. Bingley, always so positive and agreeable, seemed to find little to be optimistic about for Jane. However, just the mere presence of their husbands was comfort enough for the sisters.

Lydia, who had once been a lively girl, full of zest and a passion for life, had been reduced to a shell of her former self. Quiet, and withdrawn, uttering only a handful of words upon prompting.

The day of the execution was painfully beautiful, albeit cold. Elizabeth felt the chilly air deep into the hollows of her bones. A large crowd had gathered outside of the gallows of Newgate prison, as executions provided cheap entertainment for many. Elizabeth was disgusted by the small stands selling refreshments, as well as the programs being sold with descriptions of those who were to be hanged. She could not bear to look upon the bills.

"Come, I see Charles and Jane," Darcy said, pulling Elizabeth's hand. Mr. Darcy had not wanted his wife to attend the grisly events of the day, but Elizabeth felt that Lydia might find some sort of comfort in seeing her there. The two sisters embraced wordlessly, sharing their grief. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner were also with the group. Elizabeth hugged her father and kissed him on the forehead.

A commotion in the crowd caused Elizabeth to look up, to where Lydia, along with four men, was being marched out on a small platform between several guards.

"Take a good look! Here we have some of England's worst vermin! Today we rid our country of her pests, these dredges of society." The crowd began to boo the prisoners, and some threw old fruit toward them.

"Have you any last words?" a man bellowed out to the group.

Lydia had a crazed look in her eye as she looked about the crowd, shaking violently.

"I am innocent!" she screamed. "I swear it! Mama! Papa!...Elizabeth!" she cried, upon catching her sister's eye, "and Jane! Jane, you know I am innocent!"

Her words called out across the courtyard, and Elizabeth knew the words would ring in her ears forever. A black cloth was pulled over Lydia's head, and a noose yanked down over her neck, as the hangman moved on to the other four.

"Look away!" Darcy exclaimed urgently to Elizabeth and Jane. Elizabeth did as she was told, and heard a sickening thump, followed by an eerie silence, and then the cheers of the crowd.

"Please, let us return home," Darcy insisted, urgently. Careful not to look up, Elizabeth, and her family snaked their way, through the jeering crowd toward the street.

Darcy found the carriages and helped the others in.

"Are you all right?" Darcy asked, worriedly stroking Elizabeth's hair, as the horse pulled them through the throngs of people. "Yes," Elizabeth lied. She did not think that she would be all right, ever again.

~0~

Lydia's funeral service would be held in a small church in Hertfordshire. The Darcys had not been asked to join the funeral. However; Mrs. Bennet issued Jane a post to invite her to Longbourn to join the family in their grieving. Elizabeth donned her black dress, and Mr. Darcy his black armband so that their townhouse would also be in mourning.

"My dear, I am very sorry that you will not be with your family today," Darcy said.

"They have each other," Elizabeth replied, "And I have you."

"Indeed, you do," Darcy confirmed.

Later that day, a post arrived from Matlock House.

"Do you suppose it is a condolence card?" Elizabeth asked. "Perhaps he is seeking forgiveness for his part in the trial, as his conscious may have gotten the best of him," she suggested.

"That is highly unlikely," Darcy responded, before reading the letter.

"Darcy,

How I tire of your constant requests to reopen the case of Henry's murder. Your incessant interference allows no time to grieve, as well as to move on with all matters of the present and future. I will not have you continue to drag my family's good name through the mud. Please divert your attention to matters in your own home, from this point on. I will not agree to a request for a retrial.

I hope you can respect my wishes,

Lord Matlock"

~0~

"Why would he not care to catch the true murderer of his son?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Perhaps because he feels that Richard is lost to him in New South Wales, and he wishes for Wickham to be accepted in good society," Darcy responded.

"Will you revoke your petition to reopen the case then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Absolutely not. I did it on behalf of Richard," Darcy replied, pacing over to the fire, where he promptly threw the letter in. Elizabeth felt mesmerized as she watched the blue tongues lick the edges of the paper before consuming it. Elizabeth absently rubbed her slightly protruding abdomen and noticed her husband watching her.

"I must ask you not to lose faith. Richard still needs us now, more than ever, to help bring him back home. Although we were unable to save your dear Lydia, we can still clear her name, so that she may live on to our children as the good and lively person whom she really was." Darcy said.

"Fitzwilliam, never will I lose the ability to hold faith in you and all that you do," Elizabeth replied, moving to the fireplace. Darcy took her into his arms in a passionate embrace and kissed her fervently.

Their ardent interlude was again interrupted, this time by an express from Longbourn.

"I hope it does not contain bad tidings." Elizabeth murmured, unwilling to open it.

"Would you like me to open it for you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, drew in a deep breath and torn open the express. It was from Jane. She started out by describing the service for Lydia, held at Longbourn.

"Since writing the above, dearest Lizzy, something has occurred of a most unexpected and serious nature. During one of our sisterly conversations, Kitty talked about her endeavour to improve herself and learn about domestic duty. As I mentioned to you in my previous letter, she followed a maid at Sapphire Park around all day, "helping" to prepare some fragrance to drive away some unpleasant smell lingering in several of the rooms in the guest wing. For the first time ever though, Kitty revealed that she had found a handkerchief with a tiny starling sewn on it! I remember you mentioned the discovery of a snuff-box with a starling on it at Viscount Henry's murder scene. I was shocked and grieved, as Kitty confirmed that it was a lady's handkerchief and it had a trace of tobacco smell.

I could only think of one person who had used the guest room around the time Kitty was in residence at our estate. I feel a chill in my bones. I decided to send you an express, instead of relating this discovery to Charles. Kitty had left the handkerchief in the care of the maid, and I have sent for it from Derbyshire to be delivered directly to your husband. I will not allow another innocent to lose his life, as Lydia did. Colonel Fitzwilliam should be free and the real culprit be brought to justice. I depend on Mr. Darcy to bring this to the Magistrate's attention.

Your loving sister

Jane"

Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged a look of disbelief. Mr. Darcy immediately penned a note to Mr. Suckling about this latest piece of information.

Later that night, Elizabeth was sitting by the fire, this time knitting a pair of small booties for the baby, while Darcy read, and Edward lay snoring quietly against a cushion. Though sad, Elizabeth felt warm and grateful for her tiny, growing family. A knock at the door caused her to quickly hide her knitting behind a cushion. Her pregnancy was still in the beginning stages, she reasoned, and she had not felt the need to share her news yet, though she knew the time to do so would be soon.

Darcy looked up from his reading, expectantly as Peabody and Cage strolled into the room.

"Good evening gentlemen, what is it that brings you by?" Darcy asked, glancing up at the clock.

"Sorry for the late calling, Mr. Darcy," Cage began. "Rather than sending you a post, we thought we should come and deliver the good news in person."

"Go on, then," Darcy encouraged.

"We were informed by the London magistrate late this afternoon that they would reopen Viscount Henry's case. They will not retry without a suspect, but are willing to examine any evidence that may point to another suspect." Mr. Cage announced.

"That news is most excellent," Mr. Darcy replied. "Thank you for bringing it to me in person."

"We just want to make sure that the right person is indeed punished for the crime," Peabody said, stuffing a biscuit into his mouth. Elizabeth wished they had thought of that before arresting Mr. Gardiner, and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Yes, I agree," Mr. Darcy was able to manage as a response. "I shall plan on seeing both of you early tomorrow morning."

"Please accept our condolences for the death of your sister," Cage said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thanked the visitors for their sympathies, as they were ushered out of the room. She wondered if she and Darcy would ever have the pleasure of not having Cage and Peabody's company. Elizabeth tried her best not to dwell on the time that preceded Viscount Henry's murder, and all of the horrors that had followed after that, but some times were more difficult than others.


	18. Angry beyond belief

_A.N. Thank you, Motherof8, Aethelfraed, Happy Lizzy, nanciellen, dreamiedreamer, MrsSP9, GemmaDarcy, gabyhyatt and various guests for commenting. I love reading your reviews and they keep me going. I seldom write about Lydia gaining sympathy in my stories. This is the first time. We are coming to almost the end of the story, some of you have guessed who the murderer is. Congratulations! Anyway, I will do the reveal in the next two chapters. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The following morning, Mr. Darcy had left the house before Elizabeth had awoken. She lay in the warm morning sun, which streamed through the window, and warmed her. She knew her husband had gone straight to the Magistrate's office this morning, eager to follow up on the development. Elizabeth rubbed her naked abdomen and wished for the end of this whole nightmare to be over soon. She hoped the information that Lieutenant Digweed had confided to them and the discovery of the handkerchief at Sapphire Park would lead to an end, although for Lydia, it was too late.

~0~

When Darcy arrived home for afternoon tea, Elizabeth was anxiously awaiting him.

"How was your morning?" she inquired, adding a spoon of sugar into her cup.

"It was most productive," Darcy informed her. "Mr. Suckling has finally agreed to re-examine Caroline Wickham. At this point, I do not know what will happen next."

"Caroline is an intelligent and cunning woman. Even if she is truly the guilty party, I fear she may be quite evasive to the Magistrate." Elizabeth said.

"I agree," replied Mr. Darcy, "It is my great hope that Suckling will bring her in for questioning. She may be less intimidating if she is removed from her element of society and power."

Elizabeth agreed. She knew Caroline was capable of many terrible things after she learned of the death of Caroline's babe; Elizabeth wondered if Caroline was also capable of murder, and if so, was she capable of murdering two men, the Viscount and Mr. Hurst, in an attempt to get what she was wanting?

Elizabeth bid her husband farewell, as he was eager to return to the offices of the magistrates. She desperately wished to pay a visit to someone and share the news of these recent developments, but both Jane and Mrs. Gardiner were in Longbourn for Lydia's service. Elizabeth wished to write a letter to Jane but felt like the contents might be outdated by the time Jane received it. Elizabeth assumed Mr. Darcy had written to Charles, to inform him of the conversation between him and Elizabeth and Digweed. Elizabeth decided to pour her thoughts into a letter to Charlotte Collins instead. After sending her post, she and Georgiana took Edward out for a walk. She loved to watch his face as he looked up at the sky and observed the tree branches and multicolored leaves above his head in such wonder and amazement.

Elizabeth and Darcy engaged in similar activities for three days. On the fourth day, when she returned home from her walk, she found her husband waiting for her in the parlour.

"Caroline Wickham has been arrested," he informed her immediately.

"No," Elizabeth stated in disbelief.

"It is true," Darcy began. "The London magistrate finally brought her in yesterday to the offices of the Magistrate instead of questioning her at Matlock House. I was not able to sit in on her interview, but apparently, Lieutenant Digweed's testimony and the handkerchief as well as some new evidence against Caroline was enough to issue her arrest, for the murder of Henry." Darcy finished.

"What was the new evidence?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of that, I am unsure, as Suckling is quite tight-lipped about it," Darcy replied. "Her trial is set for Monday and the charge is murder."

"Have you written to Bingley?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have just done that. I expect Charles and Jane will make haste back to London," Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She was unsure what was the left of the Bingley brother-sister relationship between the two, but they were still family, and Elizabeth reasoned that Charles would wish to be present.

"How did Lord Matlock and George Wickham take the news of this arrest?" Elizabeth asked.

"With the expected amount of shock and threats against the Magistrate, I guess. I have no interest to pay them a visit to offer my sympathy or assistance," Darcy said with a furious scowl.

"Lord Matlock certainly does enjoy ejecting people from his home," Elizabeth replied.

~0~

Later that evening, Mr. Darcy received a message from Peabody and Cage.

"The Magistrates have requested your presence in the morning." Mr. Darcy informed Elizabeth.

"What would those two possibly want with me?" Elizabeth asked, laughing.

Darcy came toward Elizabeth and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder as if to steady her.

"During Lydia's trial, Woodfellow had learned of it at the last minute and he was only able to cross-examine Jane about the letter she wrote regarding Caroline's baby. Now the prosecution wants to understand how Jane learned about the baby. Thus, they want to understand the conversation that you and Caroline had the night you heard her getting sick at Sapphire Park. It is very likely that they will ask you to testify at her trial."

Elizabeth was immediately uneasy. Testifying at Lydia's trial had been one of the worst experiences of her life. She was in no means eager to repeat the public scrutiny.

"I do not know if I can do it," she told Mr. Darcy. "The prosecution had argued then that Jane invented the letter. What if they accuse me of conjecturing the entire conversation, of avenging against Caroline's testimony at Lydia's trial?"

"No matter what Caroline's defence chooses to do with your testimonial, we must try our best to lay down the true events regarding her, if she really killed Henry. I know Lydia's trial was harrowing for you," he reasoned. "But if Caroline Wickham was truly the one who murdered Viscount Henry, you must help bring this information to light. You owe it to Viscount Henry, and to Colonel Fitzwilliam as well," he said softly, as he lightly stroked Elizabeth's arm.

"As always, you are right," she acknowledged, drawing in a deep breath.

"Besides, I will be there. Like I was at Lydia's trial, and like I will be, always. I will not let anything happen to you ever." Darcy professed.

Elizabeth knew in her soul that he was indeed right.

"I will do it. If not for the others, I will do it for you," Elizabeth said, kissing her husband passionately.

"Good then, tomorrow morning we will go in together," Darcy said.

~0~

Mid-morning the next day, Darcy held Elizabeth's gloved hand as they exited in the carriage into the November chill. The temporary drab little office that Peabody and Cage were working out of seemed to match the day. Elizabeth took a deep breath as she entered.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy!" Mr. Cage called to her behind a mug of tea. "Care for a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," Elizabeth replied, grateful for the generosity.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," Mr. Peabody encouraged, gesturing to a pair of chairs that looked as if they had not been wiped down in several years. The armrests were worn gray.

"Gentlemen, if you do not mind me getting straight to the point," Elizabeth said, perching as best as she could on the edge of the chair, "How can I be of assistance to you?"

"Haha, straight to the point! I like that." Cage announced.

"I believe you have questions for her, regarding her conversation with Mrs. Wickham last August," Darcy said, getting to the point.

"Yes, yes," Peabody agreed. They then asked Elizabeth to recount what had happened the night she discovered Caroline retching in the guest room at Sapphire Park. They wrote the detail down and said that the prosecution might bring in Bingley to testify against his sister regarding Jane and Bingley's talk about the future of Henry's babe. It would lend more weight to Elizabeth's testimony. Elizabeth regretted now that she had withheld the secret about Caroline's baby during Lydia's trial till the last minute. If Woodfellow had the information much earlier, he could have done a more proper job in defending Lydia. She felt responsible for Lydia's death. Darcy must have understood Elizabeth's dark thoughts. He caressed her hands and brought her attention back to the two men of law.

"Would you be able to testify against Mrs. Wickham and her character? We know there is a sort of family connection there, so we hoped that it would not be too much to ask."

"I am obliged to help bring justice to Viscount Henry in any way that I can. Caroline Wickham is of no relation to me," Elizabeth stated.

"Very well, then," Peabody said. They mentioned that Kitty might need to testify for the discovery of the handkerchief too.

"I am glad you have come in this morning, Mr. Darcy." Cage said, changing topics. "We seem to have made a new break in the Hurst case."

Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged a shocked look. "I was unaware that the case had been re-opened," Darcy stated.

"It was not. But during Suckling's interrogation of Mrs. Wickham, it appears as though she was under the impression that her husband, George Wickham, instead of Lieutenant Digweed, is the one who had come out with evidence against her. Of course, no one said anything to lead her to believe otherwise. She became vengeful during her interview, and accused her husband of poisoning Mr. Hurst."

Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

"Was it taken as the ravings of a mad woman, or with seriousness?" Darcy asked.

"The right people have heard her because Suckling's men had done some digging the entire day yesterday. As of this morning, Mr. George Wickham was arrested too." Peabody said.

"For the murder that my sister Lydia was found guilty of, not so long ago?" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing abruptly from the wooden chair, which slid across the floor.

"Uh, yes ma'am, that would be the one," Peabody confirmed, looking sheepish.

"I cannot believe this," Elizabeth growled. "Mr. Darcy, I will be in the carriage. Good day, gentlemen." Elizabeth marched out of the building angrily, as tears welled in her eyes. The murderous couple! Caroline killed Viscount Henry, while Wickham murdered Hurst! Of course, it was George Wickham, she thought. Who else would be that low and vile, other than his new wife? And they involved two innocent lives, the Colonel and Lydia! What if Richard was lost in the sea, during his transportation to the colony?

Several minutes later, Darcy joined his wife.

"I am sorry," Elizabeth said.

"There is no need to apologize," Darcy returned. "I too, am angry beyond belief. There is nothing we can do to bring back Lydia!"

"And Richard, what if he encountered some misfortune during his three long months of the journey?"

"I am trying not to think about that."

"I hope the Wickhams get what they deserve," Elizabeth declared, "which is a special courtyard outside Newgate prison."

"Peabody informed me that Wickham and Caroline are both being held at Newgate. Wickham's trial will be set on the same day as Caroline's next Monday. They will have to hold Wickham's trial first, as Caroline will testify against her husband." Darcy said.

"Is there no law that prohibits a woman from testifying against her husband?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is my understanding that a woman could not be made to testify against her husband," Darcy said, "But in this case it is voluntary."

"Will Wickham not be made to testify against Caroline?" Elizabeth asked.

"I do not think he was asked. I do not know if he would be as quick to speak against his wife, as she was to him," Darcy said.

"Or perhaps she is so malicious that he is unaware of her crimes."

"Perhaps you are right," Darcy agreed.

"Cage and Peabody also asked me to testify against the deplorable character of George Wickham," Darcy said.

"Will you testify then?" Elizabeth asked. "What a trying day that shall be for both of us,"

"I am afraid that I turned them down," Darcy admitted. Elizabeth was slightly taken aback, as she thought her husband may relish the opportunity to inscribe in history forever the vile character of George Wickham.

"I am worried that Wickham's lawyer would bring up his relationship with Georgiana when cross-examining me, and I will not drag my sister's name through the mud. She has suffered enough under George Wickham. And they still have your testimony at Lydia's trial about Wickham to use." Darcy concluded. The two grew silent as they made their way back toward the townhouse. Elizabeth understood Darcy's reason but would his action weaken the case against Wickham, the real culprit of the murder that Lydia was innocently hanged for? Only time would tell.

~0~

Besides the theatres, Elizabeth could not recall being at a place that was as crowded as the Old Bailey, on the day of Caroline and Wickham's trials. Men and women were shoulder to shoulder outside in the courtyard, and inside of the court- unless you were part of the day's proceedings- it was standing room only.

The Wickham's double arrest and trials had made headlines in every newsprint in England. It was not often that a husband and wife were both arrested together, for separate crimes, and especially those who were related to a Lord and came from influential social circles. News Bills had been printed for the occasion with cartoonish likenesses of Caroline and Wickham. Elizabeth could not help herself from buying one, but after she read it, she immediately gave it away to a woman in the crowd.

Elizabeth felt guilty for the small joy she had gotten over the past week, in imagining Caroline with all the women of lesser social standing than her, in Newgate prison, just as Lydia did. The smells and the babies crying, not to mention the food, were undoubtedly enough to drive Caroline mad. Just the mere thought of it gave Elizabeth a small laugh. She imagined that George Wickham fitted in quite nicely with all of the low-lives and scoundrels in his new home. Although she did not wish him dead, as she could not imagine wishing anyone to be dead, she hoped that he was, at the very least, supremely miserable. But at the back of her mind, Lydia's death was always there.

Inside the courtroom, Elizabeth and Darcy occupied a bench seat, along with Charles and Jane.

"How is Charles handling this, Jane?" Elizabeth had asked her sister the day before.

"It is hard to say," Jane confided. "I know he had written Caroline off after her accusations against Lydia, but even still, she is his sister. Charles and Louisa have not visited Caroline at Newgate but I know my husband has sent someone to make sure she has a decent meal there. He has been distant and removed. He was a great comfort to me after Lydia's death, and now I must confess that I seem to be falling short in doing the same for him," Jane said, sadly.

Elizabeth looked to Jane now, who seemed very nervous, and squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth suddenly felt a buzz in the room, and noticed that George Wickham had entered the courtroom, slightly disheveled, desperately in need of a shave, and eyes that appeared to be bloodshot.

"Your Honour," the court clerk began over the noise, "Gentlemen of the jury, the defendant-George Wickham- before you, is accused of the murder of Mr. Gilbert Hurst on Saturday, November the fourth at Ruby House, London."

"How do you plead, Mr. Wickham," the judge asked, his tight white curls bobbing by his ears.

"Not guilty, your honour," Wickham called out loudly.

"Please be seated," the judge instructed.

"Gentlemen," began the tall prosecutor, Mr. Wright. "Some of you may recall seeing Mr. Wickham, not a fortnight ago, testifying against Miss Lydia Bennet for this very same crime that he now stands accused of. In light of new evidence that has come forth by his wife, Caroline Wickham, it is now obvious that it was in fact, George Wickham who poisoned Mr. Hurst on the night of his wedding. The prosecution calls Mrs. Caroline Wickham to the stand."

The courtroom became quite a raucous as the crowds strained to get a look at the once graceful woman in an expensive gown at Lydia Bennet's trial would look like after time in Newgate. Caroline did her best to retain her dignity as she moved forward in her prison-issued dress. Her hair was adequately combed and neat as a pin. She promptly took her place at the front, as if she were being presented at court, with her head held high.

"Mrs. Wickham, the court is aware of your relationship to the defendant, being that you are his wife, is there anything else you would like for the court to know?"

"Yes, there is," Caroline admitted. "Fortunately, I shall not have the title of Mrs. Wickham for much longer, as I have applied for an annulment. I had no idea that I was marrying a murderous and cruel man when I agreed to marry Mr. Wickham."

"I see. Why, then, did you agree to marry Mr. Wickham?" he asked.

"It was quite simple sir. I am not as young as I once was. My family has always been well acquainted with the Matlock family, via the late Viscount Henry, and the marriage was a proper match." Caroline explained.

"Mrs. Wickham, you have accused your husband of murder, quite a serious accusation. Can you please explain to the court how it was that you came to understand the true nature of your husband."


	19. So daft, so evil

_A.N. Thank you, GemmaDarcy, nanciellen, Motherof8, Leslie, Happy Lizzy, Lily, gabyhyatt, MrsSP and guests for the encouraging words and comments. I love them! Some readers have guessed Wickham was the killer but none of you have guessed the reason yet. I hope you enjoy the surprise. I'm no lawyer, so bear with me if there are any mistakes. Happy reading and keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Caroline cleared her throat, preparing for a grand speech. "My marriage to Mr. Wickham was an arrangement on both parts, not a love match as we had proclaimed before. Lord Matlock had just recently revealed that Wickham was his natural son, and named him heir to his estate. Of course, this meant a great deal to me, as I would never have agreed to marry just a steward's son, someone of such low breeding. After the announcement of our engagement, Mr. Wickham received a letter from Lydia Bennet in my presence, which threatened to reveal a secret. Mr. Wickham laughed this off as 'silly jealousy' but I saw the look of anger and fear in his eyes, and knew there was something behind this. Curious to know the truth, I arranged to meet with Miss Lydia privately. But one thing led to another, our meeting did not happen until the night of my wedding at Ruby House. We had a few private moments together in a guest chamber, and it was rather easy to convince her to tell me this proof, by promising that she and I would be great friends and that I would help foster a marriage between her and Lieutenant Digweed. The poor girl was so desperate to become a married woman, especially to a redcoat, before her two other plain sisters, that it was quite easy to persuade her."

"Can you please explain to the court what this secret indeed was?"

"Certainly. It was a diary written by Wickham's mother, Mrs. Rebecah Wickham. The entries in the diary explain that the infant son that she and Lord Matlock had together suffered a fever. She also mentioned in the diary that she had been on the lookout for a foundling in Derby, of similar age and look like George, in case her son perished. Rebecah paid 15 shillings to the undergardener of an orphanage for a little John Toke and replaced her dead George with Toke when the fever finally took George. Rebecah had wanted to maintain the good life provided by the late Mr. Darcy, who had believed that she was rearing Lord Matlock's bastard. She also wanted to use John Toke to extort money from Lady Matlock one day. She knew his Lordship was a miser. But Lady Matlock was a kind and generous woman. Her Ladyship would not hesitate to make sure Toke and Rebecah lived comfortably if Lady Matlock believed that Toke was His Lordship's son."

The crowd gasped at this revelation. Elizabeth noticed that George Wickham was no longer the proud peacock, but had his head hung down in shame. Lord Matlock did not choose to attend today's proceeding. Perhaps he wanted to distance himself from his new heir and his wife, as both were arrested on murder charges.

"How did Lydia Bennet manage to obtain this diary?"

"According to Miss Lydia, after her liaison with Mr. Wickham at Pemberley during Darcy's anniversary party, she wandered around and found it inside one of the old trunks in an unused room. It seemed Pemberley servants were searching the attics for some ornament used in Lady Anne Darcy's time for the party and some old trunks were taken down from the attic and stored in that room. Being the curious type, Miss Lydia went through the trunks and found the diary among some of Lady Anne's documents. Lady Anne had written that Rebecah had revealed an important secret about George Wickham on her deathbed. Lady Anne was the only one who had attended Rebecah's death, due to some emergency in the estate. Rebecah had gained Her Ladyship's agreement to keep quiet about the secret. Rebecah also handed her diary over to Lady Anne, to be given to George Wickham when he came of age or at his marriage, whichever was later. Lady Anne had written that since her husband, who was a godfather to George, had become quite fond of the young lad, she had not revealed the secret about George Wickham to anyone. She had also kept Rebecah's diary with her. Of course, Lady Anne would not have known that, according to the diary, Rebecah Wickham had already told young John Toke that he was a foundling she had bought to replace Lord Matlock's bastard. Rebecah had taught John to continue to take advantage of the Darcys and Lady Matlock in the future. Rebecah even had a letter written, for John to take to Lady Matlock to maintain that he was Lord Matlock's bastard, in case John's circumstances required it."

Lady Anne was indeed a remarkable woman. She was willing to keep the secret of a servant. Elizabeth turned to gaze at her husband, with agitation. They both realized that when Elizabeth first became Mrs. Darcy, they meant to look at the documents left behind from Lady Anne for the future Mrs. Darcy. But because Elizabeth fell pregnant with Edward very soon after their marriage and her pregnancy was quite difficult, they had put the task off.

But even if they had read Lady Anne's documents, they would not have known what the secret was, regarding George Wickham, as they would not open Rebecah's diary to read about it, since the instruction was for it to be given to Wickham when he married. Only Lydia would have no hesitation to read Lady Anne's personal documents and a private diary that had been guarded by Her Ladyship for decades.

"The court will note the diary entries from Rebecah Wickham as evidence," the prosecutor announced and explained that the handwriting had been verified by a former friend of Rebecah from Lambton. "The entries are contained in a few torn pages. Where are the rest of the diary and Lady Anne's documents?"

"Miss Lydia said she had put them in a safe place but refused to tell me where they were."

"Mrs. Wickham, did your husband know that you had these diary entries?"

"No, he did not."

"Can you please explain to us what happened later, the night of your wedding. To Mr. Hurst?"

"Mr. Wickham mentioned to me that Lydia Bennet would 'finally get what she deserved'. I only thought that he meant she would be publicly humiliated or found out by her family of their affair. I did not know that he would intend to poison her."

"Why did you not mention this to the courts during Lydia Bennet's trial?"

"I was afraid for my life," Caroline replied tearfully. "Wickham aimed to poison Lydia Bennet, he would have no hesitation to do away with me. I live with the vile man!"

"Why did Lydia Bennet not mention about the diary at her own trial? It would have cast doubt on Wickham, as he had the motive to kill her."

"I told Lydia Bennet not to tell anyone about the diary during our meeting. I said she would be charged for theft. I did not know that she could be so daft, as to not mention it at the trial, even to save her own life."

Elizabeth's blood boiled. She wanted to rush to the witness stand and strangle Caroline! Not only had Caroline neglected to tell the crown some vital evidence during Lydia's trial, Caroline even laughed at Lydia, after an innocent person was hanged for her husband's misdeeds.

"What was it that convinced you to come forward with this evidence?"

"Wickham has now fabricated some evidence about me and assisted the Magistrate to accuse me of murdering Viscount Henry. He intends to put the noose around my neck, to save himself. Of course, I must tell everyone everything I know about him."

"Damn it, woman! What are you talking about, me fabricating story about you murdering Henry? I know not..." Wickham finally lost his cool.

"Silence!" The judge ordered.

Caroline frowned at Wickham's outburst. Mr. Wright did not correct Caroline's misconception regarding Wickham about her case. Instead, he said, "Mrs. Wickham, have you anything else to add?"

"Only that I am furious with George Wickham, aka John Toke! He married me under a false name, knowing he is a foundling, not Lord Matlock son, nor heir. I refused to consummate our marriage, as I would never lower myself to sleep with a man of dubious origin and lacks of social standing. I will file for an annulment and sue to recover my dowry from the Matlock estate, once I clear my name from Viscount Henry's murder. I hope Wickham gets the punishment he deserves. He is a savage, a bad seed who gambles, trifles with maidens and is capable of ghastly crimes. As long as he is free to walk the streets of London, the people of our country are not safe."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wickham," the judge called, "You are dismissed."

Elizabeth could not help but think that Caroline had put it better than the closing arguments probably would.

Next, Mrs. Wallace was called to the stand. She explained that shortly after Mrs. Wickham's arrest, she had observed Mr. Wickham disposed, rather secretly, of a black neckcloth stained in red and a glass vial.

"I had seen the vial in his bedchamber before when I tidied the room up. I thought then that it was a simple headache powder and did not think of reporting it to the authority or Mr. Darcy."

"Why would you report it to Mr. Darcy?"

"Since Mr. Wickham came to live in Matlock House and after Lady Matlock's death, he has taken over the management of the household and demoted my husband and me. Mr. Darcy suspects Mr. Wickham of murdering Viscount Henry and has asked us to report any unusual activities of the man."

"Were you the one who put the poison in the vial, in revenge of your demotion from housekeeper to an upstairs maid?"

"Definitely not! Lord Matlock, in the presence of the new housekeeper, Mrs. Birrell, saw me discovered the neckcloth and vial from the rubbish and demanded to know what they were. When I told him about it, he asked Mrs. Birrell to escort me to report to the authority."

"The court will notice the black neckcloth which was part of the militia uniform and the glass vial as evidence, as well. They were submitted to the authority by Mrs. Wallace, in the company of Mrs. Birrell, on the same day, Mrs. Wickham was arrested." the prosecutor pointed out. "The vial has been tested and contains traces of cyanide while the neckcloth stain was from cherry. The prosecution believes that the defendant had crushed cherry pits to extract cyanide, used the neckcloth to wipe away the evidence and aimed to poison Miss Lydia Bennet but killed Mr. Hurst instead."

The crowd in the courtroom exclaimed loudly on hearing such detail. During Wickham's testimony, he tried his best to deny what Caroline and Mrs. Wallace had said, but the evidence on the table had sealed his fate. He was found guilty and sentenced to hang.

"I did not intend to kill Lydia!" Wickham's cried out for mercy. "You must believe me, Your Honour! Caro, you stupid harlot, retract your testimonial! Darcy, do something! Put me on manslaughter's charge and send me to New South Wales like the Colonel. I will change my way. I promise I will not gamble or trifle with gentlewomen anymore. I only wanted to make the harlot shut up. Lydia had to bring up my dirt-poor origin during my triumphant night of high society wedding. I begged her not to tell anyone but she threatened to tell Lord Matlock. I only put a few drops of the cyanide in Mrs. Bennet's tequila bottle, when she left it on the table. I knew she shared that with Lydia. But I did not know that Lydia would put so much in her drink, nor that Hurst would gobble it up like honey! " Wickham continued to cry out for mercy as he was dragged away from the court.

Elizabeth was furious! Wickham could have killed her mother too if she had drunk the tequila as well. Elizabeth also wished that Wickham had confessed before her poor, innocent sister Lydia had been hanged for the same crime. Afterward, the Bennets and Darcys hugged each other. Their mood was not jubilant but sad and angry. There was nothing they could have done to bring back Lydia but at least her name as a murderer was now cleared.

~0~

A few hours later, they returned to the courtroom for Caroline's trial. "The court now calls Mrs. Caroline Wickham," the clerk called. All eyes turned to watch as Caroline again floated to the front of the room, with her head held high.

"Caroline Wickham, you are accused of the murder of Viscount Henry on the fourth of August at the stables of Pemberley, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Caroline replied haughtily.

"Please be seated," the judge ordered.

Mr. Wright, the same prosecutor who had earlier questioned Caroline about Wickham, now began to explain to the court.

"Gentlemen of the jury, on the night of Saturday, the fourth of August, Caroline Wickham, then Miss Caroline Bingley, bludgeoned Viscount Henry to death, at the Pemberley estate. After hearing the evidence gathered against her, her motive will become quite clear to you."

"The prosecution calls Lieutenant Digweed to the stand," he announced.

Lieutenant Digweed confidently approached the stand. He recounted the story of what he had seen the night of Elizabeth and Darcy's anniversary party, very nearly to how he recounted it to Elizabeth and Darcy.

"Why did you not come forward with this information earlier?" asked Caroline's lawyer, Mr. Powlett, when it was his turn.

"I was aware of the manner in which Viscount Henry died, which indicated that a man had done it, it is most peculiar for a woman to murder a man by bludgeoning him to death. Having a better understanding of Mrs. Wickham's true nature now, I understand that she is completely capable of this action." Lieutenant Digweed concluded, before being dismissed.

"The court will now call Elizabeth Darcy," Mr. Wright called, announcing Elizabeth's turn. Darcy squeezed her hand, as did Jane, as she passed by.

"Mrs. Darcy, can you please explain to the court your experience with Mrs. Wickham, the night you stayed at Sapphire Park?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth replied. She recounted in great detail the sounds that drew her from her bed, the state of Caroline, and Caroline's confession of being pregnant with Viscount Henry's baby.

"Did you tell anyone about this conversation, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Yes. The next morning, I informed my sister, Jane who is married to Caroline's brother."

"That is all, thank you, Mrs. Darcy."

"Hello, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Powlett greeted Elizabeth, "Can you please tell me the relationship between yourself and the late Lydia Bennet?"

"She is...was my sister," Elizabeth said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"The sister who was recently, mistakenly, hung for the murder of Mr. Hurst?"

"That is correct," Elizabeth said.

"Was it not Caroline Wickham's testimony that was useful in the trial of your sister, thus sealing her fate?"

"Caroline did testify, yes," Elizabeth confirmed, feeling herself walking into a trap.

"I am certain that you would have done anything to save your sister, is that right?"

"Within reason, sir,"

"And now you will do anything to punish the one largely responsible for her death."

"No-that is not true," Elizabeth said defensively.

"That is all, Mrs. Darcy," Mr. Powlett said, waving Elizabeth to her seat.

"The prosecution now calls Charles Bingley," Mr. Wright called out.

Elizabeth's face was hot on the way back to her seat.

Bingley was asked to explain Caroline's condition while at Sapphire Park, and the plans for her to visit the convent to have her baby.

"Did your sister visit the convent?" the prosecutor asked.

"No, Caroline lost the baby," Bingley said, which resulted in more murmurs from the crowd.

Mr. Wright then called Kitty to the stand. Kitty explained how she had found a handkerchief with a starling on it in the guest-chamber of Sapphire Park, in the presence of a maid. It was confirmed in a written testimony by the mistress of the estate, Mrs. Jane Bingley, that it was the guest-chamber Caroline had stayed in, the night Elizabeth discovered Caroline's condition.

Upon cross-examination, Kitty and Jane were also painted as scorned sisters seeking revenge. Elizabeth hoped that the jury could see through this ridiculous tactic that was being used twice in a row. Kitty was nearly in tears and most relieved to return to her seat.

"The court now calls Harriet Rosenburg to the stand," the prosecution called out. Elizabeth was entirely unfamiliar with the name but noticed a familiarity with the girl who approached the stand. She saw Jane and Charles staring intently at the girl.

"Miss Harriet, can you confirm that you are an employee at the Sapphire Park estate?"

"Indeed, sir, I am. Rightfully employed by Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. Good souls they are, as well." the girl replied.

"What is your job title at Sapphire Park?"

"I am a maid, except when Mrs. Bingley has some lady guests, and then I am a lady's maid. I was Miss Bingley, no I meant Mrs. Wickham's lady's maid, for a time, when she lived at Sapphire Park," Miss Harriet replied.

"What was your experience with Mrs. Wickham like?" she was asked.

Harriet shifted slightly in her seat. "Sometimes Mrs. Wickham was less than kind, but sometimes we would take a drink together, and she was alright then."

"The two of you would drink together?"

"Sometimes, when she, Mrs. Wickham, would have had a little to drink, she would ask me to have some with her. Said she did not care to drink alone," she said.

"Were you aware that Mrs. Wickham was, in fact, pregnant while she was at Sapphire Park?"

"I was. Miss Bingley told me once while she was drinking."

"Can you please tell us a bit more about that conversation, if you will?" Mr. Wright asked.

Elizabeth observed that Miss Harriet looked quite nervous.

"Yes, sir. As I said, Mrs. Wickham had been drinking one night, quite a lot, I think, and I was helping her into her nightdress. She showed me her stomach and told me she was pregnant. Miss Bingley laughed when I told her that it was not good for the baby to drink wine. She said she did not care, and she did not wish to be pregnant anymore. I told her that the baby's papa might not like that so much. She laughed about that too and said he was good and dead, and that she had made sure of that. She said he had made the mistake of laughing at her 'money from trade' and wouldn't give her the status she wanted, but I did not know what that meant. She said 'who had the last laugh now?'" Harriet finished. Gasps and oohs were heard in the courtroom.

"Silence!" The judge ordered.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Mr. Wright continued.

"The next day, Mrs. Wickham told me she was glad we were friends, and that we would keep each other's secrets. She made me feel like if I said something, I would be fired. I did not want to lose my position at Sapphire Park."

"Were you there the day Mrs. Wickham lost the baby?"

"Yes, sir. I was."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"Mrs. Wickham had asked Mrs. Knatchbull in the kitchen to make her a special tea. She had Mrs. Knatchbull and I pick some special herbs to put in her tea. Some we could not find, so we had to get them from the market. Mrs. Wickham was drinking this awful tea all day, and she got really sick like. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were gone to a funeral service, and we were mighty afraid as she had taken a turn for the worst, so we sent a stable boy to run for the doctor. But she did not allow us to fetch anyone but one from Nottingham. She lost the baby that night."

"Thank you, you have been most helpful," the prosecutor said, stepping away.

"Miss Harriet," the defense attorney began. "Is it customary for the help to drink while on the job?"

"No, sir, it is not," Harriet admitted.

"But you do, quite often?"

"No, sir, only when Mrs. Wickham asked me to."

"And you consider yourself 'friends'"?

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Had you been drinking the night Mrs. Wickham told you about her condition?"

"Yes, I had."

"Do you remember things well when you've been drinking, Miss Harriet? I know that I do not." Mr. Powlett asked.

"No, sir, not always."

"Would you agree that sometimes, when one drinks alcohol, it can have a profound effect on memory as well as judgement, and that a person might be more inclined to invent a story?"

"Yes, sir, I would agree."

"Thank you, Miss Harriet, that is all."

Elizabeth noticed young Harriet look worriedly at Jane and Charles as she passed by, on her way to the back of the courtroom. They both gave her a reassuring smile, which seemed to put her at ease.

"The court will now examine the evidence, in the form of a reply to the London Magistrate's questions from Doctor David Bramston of Nottingham.

To Whom It May Concern,

I hereby confirm that Mrs. Caroline Wickham, the then Miss Caroline Bingley, was a patient of mine from late July. Mrs. Wickham came to me on suspicion of having with child. She gave the name then as Mrs. Fitz Williams. Her manner and behaviour did not seem like that of a married woman in a loving relationship. In her unguarded moments, she would let slip her anger and frustration at the father of the babe, for not yielding to her wishes, whatever they might have been. I did not delve into her evasive answers regarding her husband nor the location of her home. I thought she could have been fleeing a profligate husband. I advised her the appropriate food to eat for the health and well being of the baby and herself. I have also given her some powder to combat morning sickness. I had not heard of Mrs. Williams again.

It was on the afternoon of the eighth of August that I was called out to the estate of Sapphire Park, owned by Mr. Charles Bingley. Upon my arrival at Sapphire Park, I was surprised that the patient, Miss Caroline Bingley, was, in fact, Mrs. Fitz Williams. The young unmarried lady was in a state of high fever. It was discovered that she had instructed the kitchen staff to make her a tea of Pennyroyal, Blue Cohosh, and Mugwort, which she had imbibed throughout the course of the day. These herbs are especially known to cause miscarriage in women who are expecting. I have witnessed the effects of this tea on many women who have found themselves unwillingly in this condition. Upon examination of Miss Bingley, I also found a pair of knitting needles she had used to cause harm to herself and her unborn child. I know not whether it was the tea or the instruments that achieved the desired effect, but it was done.

In all of my years of medical experience, I have witnessed a great many heinous acts. I feel compelled in my position to tell the truth of such acts, when they occur so that when I return to my maker, I do so in a clean conscious. Even if Miss Bingley's lover was utterly and shamelessly immoral or dissolute, the babe they created was innocent and did not deserve such a fate. She could have birthed it and given it to couples who are desperate for children. I am unaware of how the law treats such cases now, but I will rest easy in knowing that I have done my duty in relating the matter to the proper authority.

Sincerely,

Dr. David Bramston."


	20. Shall we plan a party?

_A.N. Thank you Lily, Happy Lizzy, Motherof8, Regency1914, nanciellen, MrsSP9, _ Laina _and various guests for commenting. I love your comments and encouragements. They urge me on. Thank you for all other readers coming on this rough ride. Here is the last chapter. Epilogue, with Colonel Fitzwilliam's news, will be posted next week or so. Please be generous and leave me some final comments or private messages. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Next, much to the surprise of Elizabeth, her Uncle Gardiner was called to the stand. She turned to look at her husband with a questioned look. Darcy squeezed her hand. It seemed he knew about Uncle Gardiner coming as a witness.

"Mr. Gardiner, you were initially arrested for the Viscount murder and later released due to an iron-clad alibi." Wright began.

"Indeed."

"In the previous trial, where the deceased brother, Richard Fitzwilliam, was innocently sentenced, you were never called to the stand regarding your sighting of the accused, the then Miss Caroline Bingley, with the deceased at Bond Street two months before the Viscount's death."

"Objection!" Powlett said. "Relevance!"

"I will come to that immediately, Your Honour." Wright replied.

"Overrun. I will allow it. The witness may answer the question."

"I have given the witness statement to Richard's lawyer, Mr. Wither, but he said he had too many witnesses already and was confident of proving Richard's innocence. Mine was not really that irrelevant as he did not believe a woman like Miss Bingley could have the strength to bludgeon a man to his death with a hammer. But since then, I have learned that Mr. Wither is, in fact, George Wickham's friend from the years he was studying law."

Wright then explained George Wickham's background to the deceased to the jury, Wickham's conviction of Lydia Bennet. He also described Mr. Gardiner's distant relationship with the Viscount, through Elizabeth's marriage to Darcy and Gardiner's slight acquaintance with the deceased.

"I learned from a friend that Wither has suddenly come to inheritance after Richard's conviction and has since moved to America," Gardiner said. "I believe Wither assisted Wickham in providing a lousy defence, so that Richard could be convicted, to allow Wickham to inherit from Lord Matlock."

"Objection, speculation!"

"I have here a statement from George Wickham today, confirming paying Wither one thousand pounds which he stole from Lord Matlock to pay Wither." The prosecutor said.

The crowd in the courtroom erupted into a loud noise. People seemed to enjoy His Lordship's ridicule.

"Now, Mr. Gardiner, can you tell the court about the incident at Bond Street?"

"I had just finished a meeting with a client and stopped at the corner of Bond and Stafford Streets when I thought I had forgotten some paper at the client and checked my bag for it. I first heard a couple arguing, loudly. When I looked up, they were emerging from the King's Head, walking towards me, to Bond Street."

"Please describe the couple to us."

"I could see the man clearly and he was the late Viscount Henry. The woman was dressed quite fashionably. I did not recognize her at first, from a distance of about 10 yards due to the shadow of the sun. The Viscount also obscured my view of the woman. But I have since learned that she was the then Miss Caroline Bingley."

"What was the argument about?"

"It was very crude. The Viscount told Miss Bingley that she had opened her pocket and her…hmm… legs willingly for him. He had derived only slight enjoyment from both."

The snickers, peals of laughter and whispers in the courtroom raised to the roof.

"Liar!" Caroline Wickham cried out. "You blacken my name and reputation! I will sue you…"

"Quiet!" The judge order. "Defendant, sit down and remain silent or I shall slap you with a contempt charge as well!"

"Continue, Mr. Gardiner," Wright said.

"Then Miss Bingley punched the Viscount on the shoulder and scratched his face with her fingers. Henry yelled out in pain. He swore and called her 'a demented washerwoman' and said he would shove her 'dirty money from trade' up 'her…hmm…ugly arse'."

The courtroom's noise once again exploded. The judge took another minute before he could get the room into order.

"What happened next?"

"Miss Bingley screamed that she would make him pay, for calling her names and then she swung her reticule at the Viscount and bashed him repeatedly. Henry slapped her in return and pushed her away. I called out to the Viscount to stop. Alerted of my presence, Miss Bingley immediately doubled back towards the King's Head and turned the corner into Albemarle Street. The Viscount came forward to Bond Street and I saw he had blood on his head. Henry seemed to recognize me by then and mumbled about 'tradesmen and their daughters polluting the shade of Bond Street'. I swallowed my words of concern for him and demanded to know why he was treating a gentlewoman with such disrespect. He shoved past me and said, 'it was none of my business'. I was rather angry with the Viscount for hitting a woman, even though Miss Bingley started it first. Our exchange drew some crowds then and the incident was reported to the Magistrate in Derbyshire, which led to my initial arrest when the Viscount was found dead in Pemberley."

"Your Honour, we also have several statements here of shop workers at Bond Street who had confirmed that Mrs. Wickham was seen shopping on the arms of the Viscount earlier on that day and staff at the King's Head confirming hearing Mrs. Wickham screaming at the deceased." Wright then passed the statements on to be entered into as evidence.

When Mr. Gardiner stepped down from the witness box, Elizabeth whispered to Darcy. "Why did Uncle and you not tell us about the incident and that he would be testifying?"

"After Wither decided not to call him as a witness at Richard's trial, your Uncle did not want to mention the incident to anyone, hoping to protect Caroline's reputation. After all, his daughter would be called a tradesman's daughter by the gentry one day. This time, Mr. Wright went through every piece of Wither's notes and he wanted Uncle Gardiner to testify. However, the defence was giving Mr. Wright a hard time, objecting to this and that. Mr. Wright asked Uncle Gardiner not to discuss his role in the trial and the incident with anyone beforehand. He did not want the defence heard the wind of it and complain about corroboration and tried to exclude Uncle Gardiner from testifying."

Elizabeth nodded her head.

Caroline was then called to the stand to give her version of the events concerning her pregnancy. She acknowledged that she had indeed been pregnant, and had planned to marry Viscount Henry, as they had been in love.

"When were the two of you planning to announce your engagement?" Caroline's defence asked.

"We were planning on announcing our engagement the night of the Darcy and the Bingley's anniversary party. We felt it to be an appropriate place, as much of our friends and family were gathered in the merrymaking." Caroline explained.

"But you were unable to share your good news?"

"That is correct. Viscount Henry was murdered before we got the chance," Caroline sniffed, dabbing away a tear.

"When was the last time you spoke to Viscount Henry?"

"At Pemberley. I saw him take leave from his card game with some of the gentlemen, into the garden. I went outside to speak with him. Again, he professed his love for me, and said that he could not wait to come out of hiding and tell everyone our wonderful news. We had planned to marry two weeks after. I left him in the garden and went back to the party as he finished smoking. I wish that I had known that it would be the last time that I would see the man whom I truly had loved."

"That is all, thank you," Powlett finished, as he walked away from a tearful Caroline.

~0~

The prosecution began by asking Caroline about the events related to her pregnancy. Caroline laid a claim that the tea she had imbibed at Sapphire Park was meant to calm her spirits, in a natural way. She claimed to have no idea of the adverse effects. She also denied the self-inflicted abuse with the knitting needles, describing doctor Bramston as a "senile imbecile, who should be removed from the practice of medicine, before killing someone." She denied ever having the conversation with Miss Harriet, as well, whom Caroline dubbed as a "common inbred," and a "low-life servant." She also dismissed the altercation observed by Mr. Gardiner at Bond Street as just re-enacting a play the Viscount and she had created together. They were drunk and the words and violence were nothing as heightened as Gardiner had recounted.

Wright then began to also question Caroline about the events at Darcy's anniversary party.

"Mrs. Wickham, you say that the last time you saw Viscount Henry was in the garden, just outside the house at Pemberley?"

"That is correct, sir," Caroline replied, annoyed.

Wright strolled to the table at the front of the room where the evidence was kept and removed a piece of jewelry.

"Do you recognize this, Mrs. Wickham?" he asked, nearing Caroline so that she could obtain a better look at what he was holding.

The color drained from Caroline's face.

"I-I do not," she stammered.

"I know it is hard to see, as it is small, so please allow me to describe this item. It is a women's bracelet, of fine gold. It has several small diamonds and rubies encrusted into it, as well as an engraving on the inside. The engraving has the initials' C.B.' This bracelet was submitted as evidence, crusted in a tiny blood blot, by your sister Mrs. Hurst."

"Louisa, how dare you!" Caroline cried out at her sister, who was seated with Bingley.

"Quiet!" The judge ordered.

"You would not have seen the blood blot after you murdered Viscount Henry. What a shame that you did not notice the clasp had broken and you had dropped it in Mrs. Hurst's chamber on the day you visited her before your wedding." he finished.

Once Caroline was dismissed, the prosecutor called Mrs. Hurst to the stand. A rather pale and thin Mrs. Hurst walked up and swore to tell anything but the truth.

"Mrs. Hurst, why did you only submit Mrs. Wickham's bracelet as evidence yesterday?"

"I was in shock when my husband was murdered at Caroline's wedding and did not remember it until she had blurted out on her arrest that Wickham was the real culprit for my husband's death. I am not fond of the Bennets, but to let Lydia Bennet, an innocent girl to take the blame for your husband's evil deeds? You care nothing about doing justice for Gilbert! How could you sleep at night, Caroline?"

"You put the blood on my bracelet to frame me!" Caroline yelled out.

The judge ordered silence again and glared at Caroline. "Mrs. Wickham, you will be fine 10 pounds for contempt of the court and would be made to stand in the sun at Newgate courtyard for one hour, no matter what the result of today's trial is for such contempt. Mrs. Hurst, please answer the prosecution from now on and do not address the defendant directly."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Mrs. Hurst, in Mrs. Jane Bingley's testimony, she overheard Caroline Wickham laughed with you before her marriage about how grand it was that Mrs. Wickham should soon be called a 'Lady.' The idea that she might well someday be a Countess was the fulfillment of her life-long dreams. Mrs. Wickham confessed that she was glad that Viscount had died, as he was incredibly dull, and not near as handsome as Mr. Wickham. Can you confirm that this conversation had indeed taken place between yourself and the defendant?"

"Yes, it did."

"Exactly like this?"

"Yes, part of it was exactly like this."

"There were more?"

"Yes, after we bid my husband goodnight that day when we walked to our bedchambers, Caroline said she had the last laugh now that Viscount Henry was out of the way. He had his nose up in the sky and always looked down on her because of her money in trade. She tolerated the Viscount before because he had his uses then. But she would become Viscountess Matlock one day, a title the Viscount had refused to give her. And Wickham would never dare to lord over her because of his low upbringing. She said she would enjoy being the one with all the power in the marriage."

"Did I hear that right?" Wright asked. "Mrs. Hurst, your sister Caroline had told you the Viscount had refused to marry her?"

"Yes. Caroline did. The Viscount was a womanizer, with many conquests under his belt. Gilbert told me the Viscount was only stringing Caroline along for her money. Caroline has lent him 500 pounds already before the King's Head incident. After that, they seemed to make up for a little while as the Viscount was hoping to weasel another 2000 pounds from Caroline to set up a place for an exquisite opera singer by the seaside. He intended to dump Caroline once he got the money."

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Have you told Mrs. Wickham about this?"

"Why would I? Caroline never listens to me, nor Gilbert before. She wasted five long years trying to tempt Mr. Darcy to marry her, with her accomplishments and elegant manner. We told her numerous times that Mr. Darcy was not interested in her before. Did she listen? Then when Mr. Darcy chose an impoverish and less well-educated Elizabeth Bennet over her, Caroline's deepest desires were to best Mrs. Darcy. She wanted to marry into the noble relations of the Darcys and lord over Mrs. Darcy on social occasions. I had told Caroline, there was nothing noble about the Matlocks before. Did she listen? She only laughed at me and said I am jealous."

"In your opinion, Mrs. Hurst, do you believe your sister capable of bludgeoning a man to his death?"

"I had seen Caroline threw Charles's beloved pet cat down from our second storey home, against the wall of the backyard, to its death when she was just 14 years old." Bingley gasped loudly on hearing the sorry incident in their childhood. " Why did she do it? Just because the cat put a scratch on Caroline's new hat and that Charles favoured it. The smallest incidents would incite the deadliest hate in Caroline's mind. Now that I know she had killed the babe she had have with the Viscount and let Miss Lydia hang for a crime her husband committed, I certainly believe that Caroline is capable of murdering the Viscount violently in a fit of temper. Especially if he refused to marry her again or said he had no use of her money from trade anymore."

The prosecutor then thanked Mrs. Hurst. At the cross-examination, the defence tried to portray Mrs. Hurst as losing her mind, due to the death of her husband and that Mrs. Hurst was jealous of Mrs. Wickham and took to the witness stand to discredit Caroline. The blood blot on the bracelet was argued as from a scratch of Caroline's skin.

In closing, Powerlit did his best to urge the jury to see that Caroline truly had no motive in killing Viscount Henry, as she was quite well-off, financially. He pointed out the common occurrence of unmarried ladies who went to convents to birth their bastard babies and reasoned that Caroline could have easily done so in complete secrecy, as was the plan, without falling from society's good graces. She could effortlessly find another impoverished nobleman to marry. Digweed's testimony only recounted Caroline's distraction after she had met with the Viscount. The defence also argued that the testimonials of the Bennets and Gardiner were a fabrication. Dr. Bramstone was senile and Mrs. Hurst's mind was clouded by her grief.

Wright closed by portraying Caroline Wickham as a heartless, cold-blooded and yet uncontrollable killer. She was violent enough when she was younger, to throw a cat around to kill it. The accused was vicious in her attack of the Viscount near Bond Street. Finally, she was callous to end the life of a baby and ruthless in protecting her status by letting Lydia Bennet hang for her husband's crime.

The jury agreed with the prosecution.

"We find the defendant, Caroline Wickham, guilty of the murder of Viscount Henry," they announced after an extremely short deliberation. Mr. Darcy pulled Elizabeth into his chest for a wordless hug. Elizabeth felt all of the agony they had experienced these last few months begin to break away, like a sheet on ice loosening from an iceberg.

"Mrs. Wickham," the judge began, in an attempt to quiet the frenzied courtroom. He waited several moments for the noise to die down. "I find you to be a woman of the worst kind: violent, cold and heartless, and purely without a moral compass. You have not only murdered a man whom you professed to love but your unborn child as well. You were possibly the only person who could have prevented the murder of Mr. Hurst, and also the wrongful hanging of Lydia Bennet. The reason you did nothing to come to the aid, for either one, is because it would not have played out well for you. The world will be a much better place, for having you no longer in it. I sentence you to hang," he finished.

The courtroom exploded into chatter and excitement, as Caroline was led away, threatening that she was "not done yet," and "how dare they accuse her."

Elizabeth could scarcely hear Darcy over the uproar that engulfed the courtroom. The double doors were thrown open, to the chants of "Guilty! Guilty!" from the crowd.

Two days later, the Darcys and the Bingleys were squeezed among the crowd, at the hangman's gallows, where Caroline, Wickham, and two other men were being marched onto the scaffold. Darcy gripped Elizabeth's arm tightly, lest she be pushed along with the hysterical crowd. Elizabeth managed to look at George Wickham, who had tears in his eyes. A part of her felt deeply sorry for him as he was taught by Rebecah Wickham to behave like this, but he did cause Lydia's death. Caroline's face remained composed, and Elizabeth might have even been sneering at all of the ordinary people gathered around here. Elizabeth was relieved to feel Darcy pulling her in the opposite direction, away from the gallows, with Jane and Charles at their heels.

"We have suffered enough death to last us a lifetime," he had to almost shout into Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth could not agree more and was only able to nod her head, vigorously. By the time the four made it to the carriage, Elizabeth heard the roar of the crowd again and knew that it was all over for Caroline and George Wickham. They would not scheme against, nor lay harm to another soul. The body count would now end. No more trips to the Magistrate, no more visits from Peabody and Cage, no more.

"No more," Elizabeth's thoughts tumbled out of her mouth.

Darcy seemed to read her mind. "No more," he assured, holding his wife close.

~0~

After a dreamless sleep that night, Elizabeth woke to feel as if an enormous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She realized that her husband must have felt the same, for he was still sleeping peacefully. She curled up behind his muscular back, and begin to kiss it, moving her way up to his broad shoulders, and then the back of his neck. She heard him wake up and moan with pleasure. She put her hand around him to find his member already hard and ready. He rolled over and took her passionately into his arms.

Later, the two lay tangled in their blankets, basking in a peaceful, contented glow.

"I think you should wake me in such a manner every morning," Mr. Darcy told his wife.

Elizabeth giggled and turned to face her husband.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We return home, to Pemberley," Darcy announced "before you get too much bigger," he said, placing his large hand on her rapidly glowing belly.

"Do you think it is time for you to share your secret?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth replied thoughtfully. With all of the horrible events that had happened around her, she had not wished to share her good news with anyone. Now she wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

At the breakfast table, Darcy found a message that had come in from Cage and Peabody. Elizabeth laughed, "I guess I was counting my chickens before they hatched in assuming those two would no longer be in my life."

"Yes, I am afraid so," Darcy said, smiling, "and as silly as it may sound I feel I have grown slightly fond of the two, and I do not think I would be amiss to say that you had as well."

Elizabeth watched her husband's face with interest, as he read the post.

"It is good news," he declared. "They say that the London post has sent a message to the courts in New South Wales. Colonel Fitzwilliam will be released and cleared of all charges when he arrives there."

"Cheers!" Elizabeth cried out, holding up her tea cup.

"Cheers, darling." Darcy replied, "To Richard. I will book him the best cabin for his return trip from the colony."

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk, writing letters to both her father and Charlotte Collins to share the news of the trial, and the good news of her pregnancy, when another message arrived for Mr. Darcy. Noticing the seal, he sat down to read it to Elizabeth.

"Dear Darcy,

I write to you humbly, to ask of your forgiveness. I admit that I have become quite a fool in my old age. Please believe when I say that I have had only the best of intentions in my decisions of late. I know you think me to be a scoundrel in the role I played in attempting to match Wickham with your sister, Georgiana. I was made aware that she was very much in love with him. I thought that the union of those two would re-establish our connection and strengthen my family's lineage. You know that I have no grandchildren, and I imagined you and I watching your niece or nephew grow, together. In my senility, I gravely mistook the character of George Wickham, who was not even related to me at all. Never before in my life have I misjudged another human being, so much, except perhaps that of your wife, Elizabeth.

Please give her my sincerest apologies for my mistreatment of her and her family. I was grieved, and again, completely wrong. I must say that I rather admire the way the two of you work together, and the strength of your marriage is apparent to all who know you. Elizabeth's strong character reminds me so much of my late wife, and I see now why Lady Matlock admired her so much.

In closing, I am sure that you have heard the good news that my son, Colonel Fitzwilliam, will be making his way home. He will, of course, be renamed as heir to Matlock estates.

Darcy, I owe you, and Elizabeth, a great deal of gratitude for your perseverance in his case, and bringing justice to Henry's murder. I owe the two of you a thousand thanks. I hope this letter finds the two of you well, and that perhaps in time we will be great friends again, as you are to my son.

Your humble servant,

Lord Matlock"

Mr. Darcy set the letter on the desk and stared at it as if he could not believe what it said.

"I am glad to hear that the Colonel will be renamed as heir," Elizabeth said cautiously.

"Indeed, that is more good news," Darcy replied. Elizabeth knew that her husband's forgiveness of Lord Matlock would come eventually, in time.

Just then, Mrs. Sutton entered the room with Jane behind her.

"Jane!" Elizabeth cried in seeing her sister. After greeting his sister-in-law, Darcy left the two women to visit on the settee.

"You are in mourning," Elizabeth observed, taking in her sister's black dress.

"Oh, I was quite unsure whether or not to wear it for Caroline. At last, I did it for Charles," Jane replied, smoothing down the dress.

"How is poor Mr. Bingley holding up?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is hard to say," Jane replied. "Though he and Caroline spent a great deal of time together, they were never very close, and I always got the feeling that he never really liked her. The fact that Caroline had not come forward at Lydia's trial and Louisa talking about Caroline killing his cat increase that feeling a hundredfold."

"Caroline was a bit of a bad seed, was she not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed she was," returned Jane. "Despite the atrocities of the trials, I feel Charles's spirits have lifted, finally," Jane said, smiling.

"What caused the change?" Elizabeth asked.

"We had a long talk last night. He confessed that he has been having financial difficulties these last few months. Apparently, Caroline had been stealing from him to feed the Viscount. That is why he has stayed on here in London so long. It also explains the strain in his personality as well as all of the time spent away. He said that he did not wish to worry me over money, so he kept it to himself. I think he was also a bit embarrassed."

"But that is silly - to be embarrassed about money to you," Elizabeth pointed out.

"I agree, but you know Caroline was always ashamed that their family money came from trade. I told Charles that I was proud of him for working so hard to manage his fortune. Now that the culprit of his issues was caught and he has resolved all of these financial matters, we are free to return to Sapphire Park."

"It is good to know you are happy now, dear Jane. We are also leaving London today, for Pemberley." Elizabeth said.

"I feel as all is ending as it should," Jane chirped.

"Yes, I feel as if we can put this whole bloody mess behind us."

"Shall we plan a party, then?" Jane joked.

"I do not wish to see Cage and Peabody at another party for as long as I live!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

~0~

The following morning, Elizabeth and Darcy were readying to leave for Pemberley when Darcy received a post. "When it rains, it pours," he exclaimed, handing the message to Elizabeth so that she may read it for herself.

"Dearest Fitzwilliam,

Some congratulations are indeed in order in your tireless efforts to bring to justice the murderer of Henry. Lord Matlock will be much obliged to you.

I also wish to express my concern for some of the words that were exchanged the last time that you and I spoke. I, for one, was not feeling well then, but I found it hard to know how you could have behaved in such a manner. It must be your wife's doing. I shall forgive your wife on account of her being with child. I know that pregnancy in some women has been known to cause insanity.

I wish Georgiana and you all the best. Remind your wife to inform me of important news first, in the future, before the hired help. I had to hear about the pregnancy from Mrs. Collins. That is most unacceptable.

Your loving aunt,

Lady Catherine"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and tucked the letter into her bag.

"Mr. Darcy, I am afraid I am quite ready to leave London."

"I could not agree with you more," Darcy said, helping Elizabeth into the carriage.

**The End**


	21. Happiness comes to Pemberley

A.N. Thank you, Vijaya, JoanHall, Leslie E, Gally, GemmaDarcy, ANovick, Happy Lizzy, Random Vibes, Lily, MrsSP9, guests and other previous reviewers for the encouragement. I've enjoyed reading your comments and they helped me revise the story. I hope the Epilogue will tidy up the rest of the loose end. Happy reading! Remember to leave me some final comments. You can also help in buying my books (in Amazon and other good bookstores) or recommend my stories to your friends. Thank you!

Epilogue

"Never have I seen such a beautiful girl!" Richard Fitzwilliam exclaimed, holding up Darcy's daughter in his strong, tan arms. His short time in New South Wales had instilled in him a sense of adventure, and he was never found inside. Finding himself bored with the life of a Viscount, he had decided to go into business with Bingley and Darcy by establishing a transport company in England, for which he was utterly passionate about.

"I would be inclined to agree with you," Mr. Darcy said with a smile, eyeing his lively daughter swathed in pink muslin. The Darcys had decided to hold a small party to celebrate the birthday of their daughter, Lydia Anne Darcy, who was now two years old.

"Yes, she is as beautiful as her mother," Mr. Bennet agreed, smiling at his granddaughter.

Mr. Bennet, Mary, and Kitty had travelled to Pemberley from Longbourn as they had been making regular trips, leaving only Mrs. Bennet behind. Elizabeth knew that her mother still blamed the Darcys for Elizabeth youngest sister's death. Elizabeth hoped her mother would set aside her animosity and get to know her granddaughter in time. If Elizabeth had learned nothing else within the last years, it was that life was short, and one never knew when it would be their turn. She now saw every moment with her family and friends as precious and beautiful.

"Oh, Darcy- you are a lucky chap!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed. "To be surrounded with such beautiful women," he said, putting a hand on Jane's shoulder. Not to be outdone, Jane and Charles had just announced Jane's pregnancy.

Mr. Darcy picked up his Edward and moved toward Elizabeth, who was now holding Lydia. "Yes, I am indeed the luckiest of men."

"No, I think I am the luckiest man," Richard argued and stared at his pregnant wife. Richard met his new Viscountess Matlock at the sickbay of New South Wales quarantine station, during the short few weeks while he had waited for his return trip back to England, working for the welfare of the newly arrived convicts. The former Miss Kathleen O'Reilly, an Ireland-born orphan was convicted of feloniously stealing a basket of raisin weighing of 60 pounds from her master Lord Barton of London. It was a trumped-up charge because Kathleen fought back Barton's advances and gave him several permanent scars on his handsome face. Barton instructed his lackey to arrange to crush Kathleen fingers in Newgate, which resulted in infection and caused her to lose her right hand and arm. It took Richard, with the help of Darcy and his legal team, several months to free Miss O'Reilly of her charges and for Richard to bring her back to England.

Cage and Peabody, now wiser, were involved in this successful attempt to exonerate Kathleen. They were so intrigued by the new opportunities overseas that they moved to America and later New South Wales. They were successful to turn over Mr. Wither, Wickham's lawyer friend who had made a mess of Richard's first trial, to the authority and ensured he did not ever practice in America. Eventually the sneaky lawyer gambled away Wickham's one thousand pound and lived on friends' charity. The duo of Cage and Peabody would one day became the fabric of legal and justice system in Australia. Richard, given his experience of being wrongly accused, jailed and transported, had turned a new leaf. He remained faithful to his wife, refrained from gambling or over-indulging in wine or other vices.

Lord Matlock, being an old fool, did not learn his lesson, as he had said in his letter of apology to Darcy. He tried to dissuade his new heir from marrying the disabled former servant with dubious origin from Ireland. Even with the threat of removing the heritage and estate, Richard would not abandon his darling Kathleen. They were married a few months after their return to England, in a joyous event in Pemberley, without the presence of Lord Matlock and Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

18 April 1842

The Pemberley estate was a flurry of activity on this day. Primrose and anthuriums were once again strung throughout the estate.

"Have you grown that bored with me, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth traced her fingers down the lapel of Darcy's fine coat.

"Never, my darling," Darcy lowered his head and pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "but you should not distract me so."

"You have recited the speech for a dozen times. It is nothing dissimilar to the time when you handed Georgiana over to the loving care of Pastor Heartley."

"Georgiana's wedding was so many years ago that I could hardly remember. But we are now talking about our darling Lydia. I do not want to make a mess of the toast."

Elizabeth pushed him to sit down on the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course not."

"Really?"

"No, yes. Of course, I am nervous!" Darcy brushed his hand through his hair "I will be walking Lydia down the aisle. My darling little girl will be leaving home, forever. What if young Sydney hurt her?"

"You know Sydney loves Lydia to bits. And Richard and Kathleen bring up Sydney and his seven brothers and sisters to be the warmest and kindest bunch of gentlemen and gentlewomen. Sydney will never hurt anyone, let alone his beloved Lydia. You will not lose a daughter, but gain a son instead."

"Not true, I still remember 5-year-old Sydney punching Lord Barton for calling his mother, a one-handed servant-turned Viscountess."

"He was only protecting his mother and serve that disfigured and demented Barton right! Richard's children now know to use their voice, instead of their fists, to fight against prejudice and injustice instead."

Indeed, the former Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Lord Matlock for the past 10 years, had eight children with his wife, Kathleen O'Reilly. Sydney, the eldest, named after the capital of the penal colony where his parents had met, was marrying Lydia Darcy today. The previous Lord Matlock softened his stance and begged Richard and Kathleen to return to Matlock estate after Sydney was born. Despite initially showing grudging respect to Kathleen in order to maintain a connection with Richard and Sydney, old Lord Matlock grew to love his daughter-in-law and the eight grandchildren. He even became less class conscious during the last few years of his life. The old man lived to witness the growing attraction between young Sydney and Lydia Darcy and thought about some blood of the Bennet could one day be mixed into that of the Fitzwilliam's and was happy about it. He could not be happier with his heir. Tradesmen were less and less looked down upon in England. Richard, together with Darcy and Bingley, undertook many commercial and industrial ventures in England, Ireland, the Continent and Australia, making the Matlock estate prosper beyond old Lord Matlock's belief. Richard and Kathleen's tireless effort to assist and care for the less fortunate members of society in England and overseas had raised Matlock's name to be one of the most respected families in the nobility.

The older female relatives of the Darcys did not fare so well. Lady Catherine lived to regret her acquaintance with Lieutenant Digweed. The injured redcoat later went into business with Bingley and somehow fell in love with Anne de Bourgh. Despite Her Ladyship's adamant objection, Anne disregarded her mother's words and became Mrs. Digweed. Digweed maintained his tie to trades, while he managed Rosings for many years due to Lady Catherine's old age. Friends of Digweed, including many retired and injured soldiers, people in trade, were often invited to "pollute the shades" of Rosings, much to Lady Catherine's outrage. Digweed and Anne had one daughter. Despite Lady Catherine's constant instruction to associate with people of noble birth, Anne's daughter had the misfortune (or fortune, according to her parents), of falling in love with Bingley's second son. William Bingley Bennet inherited Longbourn by taking the Bennet surname, when Mr. Collin died without a son and before Mr. Bennet. Lady Catherine was still alive and kicking and she hated every minute of seeing her respectable, honourable, and ancient family of Rosings ruled by a Bennet!

Mrs. Bennet, on learning about Elizabeth naming her first daughter, after her beloved Lydia, softened her opinion against the Darcy for a short while. But it was all Fanny Bennet's ruse to plot against Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet wanted to turn her granddaughter against Elizabeth and taught her to be wild, spoiled and demanding whenever she had the chance to be with Miss Lydia Darcy. But Elizabeth and Darcy saw through Mrs. Bennet's stratagem and refused to be in contact with her afterwards. Bitterly disappointed in making Elizabeth to pay for her sin, Mrs. Bennet drank herself to her early death, with too much tequila. She failed to live long enough to see her other two daughters, Mary and Kitty, marry two wealthy men of means, a captain of the navy and a landowner respectively.

Among Elizabeth and Darcy's six children, Lydia remained their favourite, even ahead of their heir Edward. Before Caroline Bingley's death, she remained defiant, not showing any remorse of killing Viscount Henry in a fit of temper. Her dying wish was to recover her twenty thousand pounds of dowry from Matlock estate to set up a Caroline Bingley Seminary for Accomplished Ladies to teach women impeccable manner. She told her solicitor that the Viscount had refused to marry her, despite her giving him money to feed his bad habit regularly, agreeing to whatever nonsense he had said or even taking up with sniffing tobacco to appease him. Henry had laughed at Caroline, calling her a fawning harlot. The ultimate words that had pushed Caroline to the edge that fateful day at Pemberley stables was Henry's praise of Elizabeth, saying Elizabeth was five-time prettier than Caroline and ten-time Caroline's worth in character!

Richard agreed to return Caroline's dowry, soon after he took over the management of Matlock estate. However, Bingley would not accept it to honour Caroline's dying wish. After discussion with Louisa, it was decided that the money should be split among Henry, Hurst and Lydia Bennet's descendants, as they were the victims of Caroline's vicious action and inaction. With no descendants to inherit the fortune, Richard, Louisa, Mr. Bennet and Bingley set up the Gilbert Hurst and Lydia Bennet Foundation to invest and use Caroline's fortune to help orphans, wrongly accused people, convicts committed of minor crimes in England and New South Wales to learn new skills and earn gainful employment. Caroline's entire wardrobe of dresses, hats, feathers and jewellery were donated or sold as fabric towards the initial set up of the Foundation. The Foundation set a precedent, to only have a board of female directors. Louisa, who later married a Lord, Catherine Bennet and Georgiana Darcy, were some of the first directors of the board.

Dr. Lydia Darcy received her Doctor of Medicine degree from the University of Halle last year, as no such course was offered to women in universities in England, and had been working at the Foundation's hospitals in London since.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Elizabeth squeezed Darcy's hands.

"Yes, indeed. I could not be prouder of Lydia and our other children. Thank you, Elizabeth, for giving me these wonderful children and spending the past 30 years by my side."

"I thank you too, my love. My greatest desires are to love you and grow old with you." Darcy gazed at Elizabeth for a long while, before they went and met up with Richard and Kathleen at the chapel. The father of the bridegroom was less nervous as Darcy. Richard was smartly dressed and could not stop grinning.

Throughout the wedding ceremony and reception of Viscount Sydney Fitzwilliam and Dr. Lydia Darcy, a smile was seen adorning the handsome face of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. Merriment and enjoyment were clearly visible on his face as he was surrounded by his lovely family and friends. Darcy was almost lively, when dancing and laughing with Elizabeth.

Happiness came to Pemberley!


End file.
